Deeper than Breathing
by ziggy3
Summary: Above all else, elves have a gift with song. When Eomer meets with the remaining fellowship, he sees in Legolas and Aragorn an opportunity to rouse Théoden and fight off the dead hand of Saruman but he gets more than he bargained for. NOW REPOSTED ADULT VERSION ON the website ESTELIEL or Faerie or on Archive of our Own .COMPLETE. m/m
1. Chapter 1

Above all else, elves have a gift with song. When Eomer meets with the remaining fellowship, he sees in Legolas and Aragorn an opportunity to rouse Théoden and fight off the dead hand of Saruman. He persuades Legolas to accompany him back to Edoras while Aragorn and Gimli find the hobbits. Legolas has an important task- to reach Théoden, to convince him to rouse the Riders and to lead them against Saruman. But Eomer is arrested immediately they arrive and it will not be long before Grima has Legolas similarly incarcerated.

Note: Slightly AU. This is set just after the time the three hunters meet Eomer, just before they meet up with Gandalf. Legolas goes with Eomer to help while the other two seek the hobbits. Legolas therefore does not meet up with Gandalf until after Helms Deep. Gandalf does not go with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to Edoras, he goes first with the hobbits to seek Treebeard, and then to find Erkenbrand.

It was too cold to stand really. Eomer shrugged his thin blanket closer. Even colder to sit huddled on the plank that was supposed to be a bed, but was in reality, only a way of getting his feet away from the cheerful rats that scurried unafraid on the floor. Rats, he shuddered. He had never liked rats – even Eowyn was less scared of them than he… he stopped. Too much thinking- that road led to misery and despair, and Eomer would rather be angry. He glared at the bowl of water that he had carefully set down on the floor so he would not kick it over. And guarded it from his fellow occupants- it helped him to focus on the precious water – stopped him thinking and kept alive the bright hot anger. He imagined the rats as little Grimas and took his pleasure as he could.

A distant sound, metal and wood disturbed him… a scrape of iron.

And then, footsteps.

Many.

A thin shaft of light swung around from a corner and then was followed by brighter light, several lanterns, and that hated voice.

Eomer snarled. Good. Something to be really angry about.

Grima.

What this time?

Several heavily armed soldiers appeared, lamplight glinting off their drawn weapons. And between two of them, a heavy shape slumped. They carried something, no, someone.

Eomer's eyes got used to the light. He couldn't see whom but he was suddenly afraid. He gripped the bars, catching a glimpse of gold hair, and his heart stopped ...no… it was taller than Eowyn. He breathed again. Safe. She was still safe….

'My Lord Marshall,' Grima sneered. He bowed, eyes looking up, anything but deferential; impertinent and knowing. 'I do apologise for disturbing your rest…' he sneered, 'we have brought another traitor to join you.' Keys jangled and the door of the next cell was thrown open. The lanterns swung as the heavy body was shuffled carelessly through and fell heavily against the iron bars.

'Quick- afore he wakes up and starts agin' muttered one soldier. The door was hastily slammed shut. Another fumbled clumsily with the keys,

'He's waking- quick!' clunk- the lock was fast and the soldiers, drawing a collective sigh, stepped back and lowered their weapons, as their burden shook its head and murmured something.

Eomer gasped, 'My lord Legolas!'

Weakly the elf whispered, hands moving slowly to clutch his head. Eomer could not hear his words, they sounded distant and confused. Legolas was slumped where they left him.

'C'mon lads- he's safe down 'ere'.' the sergeant seemed only too happy to move off but Grima grabbed his sleeve suddenly. Eomer caught the look of surprise and revulsion, quickly suppressed, in the sergeant's face.

'No sergeant.' Grima hissed. 'Leave by all means. But you will leave this torch and a guard on the door. He may wait beyond the door however….Go'.

There was a short muttered argument amongst the retreating soldiers and then, only Grima.

Eomer leaned back against the dank wall – shutting out of his mind the discomfort and the horrible thoughts that crept in. He would not start any conversation with the Worm, for that is what he sought. Eomer knew he had become sport for the man.

The yellow lamplight glowed softly in the gloom, bathing Grima's face and for a moment, Eomer recognised the man who had been so insignificant at Meduseld for so long, a petty hungry man, but without power or influence, without respect… but a man nonetheless. And for that moment, Eomer realised the disappointment of Grima, who would never live up to the Mark and its riders, who would never be in songs or saluted by his fellows….and then Grima turned slightly, all his focus on the elf, and the hunger was sharper, feral and yellow, and the vision of the man was gone. Here was Eomer's enemy. He wanted to kill him.

Sound to his left snapped him away from the knuckle-clenching fury building in his heart and he came to himself- it would do no good to react to Grima- it would only give him more power. He focused on the sound. Legolas was speaking, softly, and pain trembled in his voice.

'So, you awaken, my lord' Grima spoke quietly. 'I am so sorry that we cannot lodge you better as you are accustomed. And I can only apologise for the company… but I cannot have you looking, listening and sneaking about…. I might almost say you were a spy… but never let it be said that I am not a fair man…. You will face interrogation and trial tomorrow and then, I am sure, we will …hear… everything'. Grima drew himself up a little and his gaze sharpened, focused on the elf. He seemed to draw himself up and together. Then he spoke again.

It seemed then to Eomer, that the air between them seemed to tremble and waver in the torchlight, that the shadows drew more closely about them, and voice of Grima changed. It grew, quietly and powerfully, and coiled about the elf like a thick smoke… he was no longer certain what he was seeing. 'Indeed, we will hear you… and you will speak the truth whether you will or no'. And Legolas could not breathe… Eomer stood helpless, as the elf moved his hands to his throat, his mouth, seeming to choke. Grima glided forwards, his eyes yellow in the torchlight, narrowed. He raised his hand slightly and the elf fell forward as if released from some choking hold, falling hard on his hands and knees, long hair hanging forwards over his face and breathing hard, sucking in great lungful of air. 'Do not mistake me, Legolas Thranduillion.' The voice was low, but to Eomer, it seemed inexorable, thrumming the air around him, irresistible in its threat and promise, 'I know you. And I know your cause.'

Grima backed away then, the torch flickering, casting his shadow huge on the walls, and turned and left.

'Legolas!' Eomer suddenly felt his limbs his own again. He clutched at the bars of his cell 'Are you alright?' Hands reaching through the bars, seeking to loosen already torn and loosened clothes. Stupid question, he berated himself, of course he isn't! He is in a cell. And tomorrow, they will torture him- and he would say anything. Eomer had seen Grima's interrogation, not experienced it- no point in torturing Eomer. Grima already knew far far more than Eomer. Eomer berated himself- it was all his fault. He had persuaded the elf to come with him, to abandon his friends and to follow him to Edoras. He had persuaded the elf that he was needed here, to rouse the king, to remind him of old alliances and glory. Instead, he was here, in a cell, in the dark dank cold of a dungeon.

At least the elf's breathing seemed calmer now. His gasps slowing and body relaxing now.

Eomer reached through the bars separating them, and laid his hand against the elf's forehead, feeling the heat of his blood. And no one knows he is here. … Slowly then, futile knowledge dawned. Grima would kill him. Publicly. Execute him as a spy or worse with a confession from the elf, tortured out of him, about the dreadful plots made against the Roherrim by the Witch of the Golden Wood, and others.

Scrabbling for a cloth, Eomer's foot dashed against his precious water bowl and sent it spilling across the filthy floor – wasted. He cursed and swore, falling back against the stone wall.

Grima would use the opportunity to kill Legolas, and alienate the men of Rohan from any Elven kingdom that might, possibly, barely, have still been a possible ally. Rather, those same potential allies would be filled with horror and revenge. Rohan would be besieged on two fronts… and Gondor would fall, and the Kingdom of Men be over… it would be Sauron's victory. He groaned, kneeling beside the elf and uselessly staring at him. He had no skill as a healer; he had no idea what to do, so he slammed his fist against the stone wall, scraping his knuckles.

Realising he had sunk hopelessly on his knees Eomer put his head in his hands. He groaned again, tormenting himself with the possibilities. It was hopeless…

His scalp prickled. He was being watched by two bright eyes, curious, and amused?… not rats. He thought. Although he had begun to feel that he was a source of entertainment of the rats recently… no, these were disconcerting, searching. Eomer felt decidedly foolish- like a child who is being indulged by its uncle who knows everything and is watching him struggle to open a very easy box…..He met the other's gaze with a glower of his own,

'You seem remarkably recovered.' he said rather irritably.

The elf raised a quizzical eyebrow. Of course, thought Eomer. He would.

'I thought he had choked you' he added. He felt annoyed now. He had been really scared the elf was suffering and now it seemed that he was playing along all the time.

'He had' the elf said matter of factly. 'Indeed, that was a useful test - he has some other power...one that is not his own.' he added thoughtfully.

'What happened?' asked the man. 'When I left you, you were with Eowyn, you were going to try to find a way to see the king... Is she safe?' When the elf nodded briefly, Eomer had not realised he had been holding his breath waiting to hear his sister was safe. 'What went wrong?'

The elf tilted his head thoughtfully, 'I made a mistake,' he said, 'I simply underestimated Grima of all people,' he sounded disgusted with himself, 'and I got caught… he is right. I was spying, in the King's rooms no less, and Grima and his henchmen were waiting for me. I gave him everything he needs to make me into an enemy of Rohan.' He shook his head. 'Only a fool would have walked into that trap.'

'Ah.' said Eomer. There didn't seem much else to say. 'Well then….'

The elf seemed to be waiting. Eomer did not know what he was supposed to do next…And then after a pause, the elf said, 'Well then?' His eyes bright and fixed unwaveringly on his.

Eomer remained on his knees. He looked at the elf. Then looked down. He sneaked a look back up at the elf. He was still looking at him…really looking. Not exactly staring… but almost as if he were remembering every detail, examining him, looking into him, at the way his muscle and sinew and bone held together and made his shape, the way his mouth worked and the place of his heart and the way this would make him act, move, think , feel ... love… Eomer looked away quickly. He needed to focus. What was going on? 'What is going on?' he said aloud. Beama- his mouth was working independently of his brain!

Legolas tilted his head to one side, still gazing at him in that disconcertingly intense way and he had a slight smile on his lips. 'What is going on?' he repeated. The elf's words were spoken with a slight lilt, Eomer had noticed when he first heard the elf speak out on the plains. It was a strange accent, he softened the consonants and elongated the vowels slightly, it was more... fluid… softer than Eomer expected. Stop it, he told himself.

'Are you going to repeat everything I say?' Eomer snapped. He knew he wasn't coming across well. Legolas laughed. It was totally out of place, anachronistic, unexpected, and suddenly, astonishingly, Eomer felt his heart surge.

'Lift up your head, Eomer of the Riddermark' said the elf, and he seemed somehow more real than the walls that had closed in on Eomer for too long. 'Not all is yet darkness and even then, elves have good eyes in the dark.' He rose to his feet, not awkwardly or as in pain, as Eomer expected from the way he had come in, but with the athleticism of a warrior poised for action.

Legolas came to the bars they shared and placed his long hand there, placed his palm carefully, as if noticing the iron grill for the first time. 'For oft is said it is darkest before dawn'. His eyes glittered again, in the dark and Eomer felt his otherness and strangeness. 'Come, I have been in darker places than this and survived. We still live and out in the world, the horses of Rohan run and the grass grows green and strong, soon the stars, beloved of my people, will begin their song… listen.'

Eomer wondered who was madder, the elf for his strange words, or him for listening to it and feeling gladdened.

The elf beckoned him over and drew closer, his strong, beautiful face sharp and fey.

'No. Listen.' he said insistently. And he drew his fingers lightly down the other's face. They left a trail of warmth, heat… Eomer closed his eyes briefly, and then stared into the face of the other. Then quickly looked away. The gaze was too hard, too direct, it hurt to look at that brightness, intensity that would strip him, pare him to the bone. He heard the sputter of the only torch, and a hiss of air, a draft fingering its way into the dungeons. Nothing else.

'No….' a whisper of breath now on his skin. 'Listen….' Eomer frowned… and looked back up … he listened.

Silence… no, something else. Far away it seemed at first. Then stronger, a song, no words, just sounds that ran one into the other… an endless stream of notes that made him think of the great grass plains, horses running, the wind across the grass, cold and laced with frost from the mountains…

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He caught an elusive scent of moss and pine trees. When he looked up, he looked up into the strange eyes of the elf … Eomer felt his soul lurch. He knew that sound. It was the elf. He had brought the song, he was singing, humming it quietly, under his breath. He _knew_ Eomer. 'How…..what… how?'

The elf smiled, an eldritch smile. Eomer remembered what they said about elves and wondered. Legolas seemed to hear his thoughts and said 'We all have our song… even you, Eomer of the Mark… even Grima, although he has forgotten his.' Then he sighed, and the sound was like the whisper of leaves in the wind.

'What are we going to do?' Eomer whispered, feeling like a frightened child whose older brother has just found him in the woods. Legolas smiled, and it was no longer fey. His eyes were steel and his jaw set.

'Now we will turn the tide. Now we will start to win.'


	2. Chapter 2

This is with thanks to Dwimmordene who writes on the HASA site, wonderful stories. It is her fic, Lie Down in Darkness, Rise up from the Ashes that inspired this story.

Eomer slept that night. He thought it must be night because the torch was spent and had not been rekindled, that was all. He felt his long limbs heavy with sleep and peace. His dreams were all long grass and huge empty skies. Horses' hooves drumming on the sun baked earth. When he awoke he stretched languorously. And smiled. It was like he had … well, he suddenly squashed that thought and almost blushed.

A squeal and a crunch brought him awake suddenly and aware. He glanced over to the next cell. The elf was standing, looking at something in his hand. He held the tail of a rat dangling. He turned his face slightly towards Eomer in the dim light that told him it was day, and smiled –showing his teeth. 'It is not true,' he said 'that elves love **all** Yavannah's creation.' He threw the rat carcass away from his cell.' I do not like being nibbled upon'. Wiping his hands fastidiously, he turned away sharply.

'Ah.' he said simply. 'They come.'

Eomer was on his feet in an instant; his hand automatically went to his hip and felt empty. Grasping the bars he watched as the thin shaft of daylight pierced the gloom and the shapes of his hated enemies emerged. Instantly his hatred flared and his muscles tensed. 'They will torture you,' he said, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. 'How can you resist? He will force you to say things that are not true and then he will kill you. Legolas.' he turned his anguished face towards the elf. 'I am sorry. I am sorry I brought you here.'

'Eomer, I will see the king.' Legolas whispered. 'Do not fear. There is time enough for this to turn…have faith. The Song changes.' And then, he laughed – a ridiculously bright and merry sound to be in this cold place. Eomer thought for the second time, he had gone mad. He and the elf both- he had no choice really but to do as he was bid. The other way was unbearable. So he laughed too- a sort of choked hysteria, he thought.

Lamplight warmed the cold cells and long shadows threw themselves against the walls and disappeared into the dark. Rough voices, voices not of riders but of Grima's servants- bitter, mean spirited men who would never have been warriors of the Mark, who previously eked out an existence on the fringes of the kingdom, who had no place …but now had power.

They had obviously been bolstering each other with proud boasts of their prowess –for they approached the cells boldly and with loud voices, hard and rough, drawing swords and knives, cudgels and pikes. They were tense with the anticipation of violence, lustful with it. The guard turned the key in the lock and the lock clicked. Grima stood to one side, watching, his thin lips stretched in anticipation. Imperceptibly, the air seemed to shift slightly, like a shimmer of heat and was gone. But swords, cudgels wavered and stilled.

Within the cell's dark and narrow walls, the elf warrior stood. Alert, poised and muscles tense. Breathing relaxed and steady.

Eomer could see the men ringed around the cell, wanting to but yet fearing to go in. He looked at them, and picked out the nearest of Grima's henchmen to him, he thought that he could reach around and throttle the man, grab his weapon and…the door scraped open grudgingly. Nervously, the henchmen filtered in, swords, weapons, pike at the ready- a forest of steel pointed at the elf.

'I have so looked forward to this,' Grima rubbed his thin hands together. 'You have no idea!' He bared his teeth. And Legolas bared his back.

'Please…do come this way,' with exaggerated courtesy, the councillor swept his hand before Legolas, indicating the dark corridor. Eomer waited, hands itching to grab the marked henchman and wrest his knife. But Legolas breathed slowly out and walked out of the cell. Eomer gaped.

The henchmen fell nervously back, weapons brandished and crouched slightly. Grima simply smiled unpleasantly. ''I have here a confession from you.'

'Really.' Legolas seemed politely interested.' And what am I confessing?'

'Oh, you are a spy of the Witch,' Grima waved his hand dismissively. 'You seek to enthrall the king, to lead the men of Rohan into a foolish alliance with the Witch, and to lead them into a reckless charge against our ally, Saruman.'

Legolas held out his hand for the pen. 'Change but a few words, and I will sign this' he said. 'For it is all true.'

Grima narrowed his eyes. 'It is true? Are you so brazen?'

The elf shrugged. 'Why would I deny what is true? Take me before your king, charge me with whatever you intend to charge me with and let him decide.'

Grima paused to consider. This could be a useful demonstration of his power over Théoden, to bring the elf before the king and have him publicly denounce him as a spy. There had to be a catch. He looked at the tall elf, standing before him. And was suddenly caught in the strange fey gaze, that stripped him to the bone, that saw his shriveled heart and his fear. Yes, his fear. And understood him. He opened his eyes wide and for a moment, he remembered something, long ago, when he was young and believed he could be the man he wanted to be. He could almost believe… and then the Voice stirred within him, and he recoiled, clenching his fists. He stepped back as if struck; how he had yearned to be as his father was, and the sore wounds of his failure. Then, the Voice uncoiled and hissed deep in his chest.

'Stop! Stop him!' He shook his head suddenly. He raised his fist to strike the elf but his wrist was caught by an iron grip. For a minute, everything seemed frozen.

Eomer had seen his hated enemy stare at the elf, his eyes widening first in fear, then in recognition, then suddenly pain had flickered across Grima's face and he raised his fist screaming. The elf had caught Grima's hand as he struck, and suddenly pandemonium. A cudgel was brought heavily down on Legolas' arm, a punch in his stomach winded him and a sword scraped from its sheath and without thought, thrust forwards into the body of the elf.

He collapsed to his knees without a sound.

Eomer and Grima both surged forwards with a cry. And then everything was still.

'You fools!' Grima screamed. 'Pick him up- does he live? I will have you killed for this- who did it? Is he alive? Tell me, you fools!'

One man had bent to check, while others looked from one to the other, confused and afraid. Grima pushed the men aside and he stopped to feel at the elf's throat. He breathed. 'He lives. Send for a healer, dolts! You have nearly brought all my plans to nothing! You will pay for this.' He whirled around glaring at them, 'Get a healer I tell you. Now- go!' he pushed one of the men towards the door and he stumbled away. Grima furiously pointed to one of the men. 'Get him on a bed. You- get clean blankets and water. Bring that torch here!'

Blood quickly soaked the cloths Grima held to the wound. One of the men tried to tie a rough tourniquet but it was clear he did not know enough to be effective.

'Wormtongue' Eomer shouted over the mayhem, 'let me out. I can help.' He saw the suspicious look in the other's eye. 'Every warrior knows basic healing, if you had ever been on the field yourself you would know.'

Grima looked at him briefly, and then nodded to one of his men.

Eomer pushed Grima aside and took the cloths from him. Carefully he looked at the wound. Legolas looked at him through half closed eyes, breathing hard, he murmured in a language Eomer thought must be his own. The man's fingers quickly tore the fabric of his clothes to reveal the wound, sliced clean through skin and muscle, its edges were neat and the muscles pierced. The elf's eyelashes fluttered, he hissed suddenly, and thick crimson blood welled from the cut. It looked bad and must hurt like hell, thought Eomer, but he thought it had not pierced any organs, and would heal given time and care. But there did seem to be a lot of blood. Crimson, dark it soaked everything. That was his main concern. Too much blood. He carefully pressed just above the wound to slow down the bleeding. He felt sure a few stitches were all that were needed except the bleeding would not stop. He worried though, about the pallor of the elf's skin and his shallow breathing. It was taking too long for someone to come, for someone who knew what he was doing.

Suddenly he was pushed aside and another took his place. A healer replaced him, a woman. He frowned. He could not remember her name but he knew her –she had been with Eowyn when he was arrested.

'Go all of you and leave me to my work please' she said, quite firm. 'I know not what has happened here and nor do I wish to. But I cannot work with you breathing down my neck…' she glared at them all, 'Lord Grima, I assume you want this man saved? If so, then give me room to breathe, if not, stop wasting my time and let me go back to my work.'

The men fell back, most going out of the small cell.

'You,' the healer commanded Eomer, 'hold that lamp over here…No! Like this!' she scowled at him, grabbing his hand and bringing it nearer.

The woman busied herself for a few minutes more and then began dressing and stitching the wound. She glanced occasionally at the elf's pale face, clucking her tongue and pressing her hand to his forehead. He moved his head slightly when she pinched the skin and began stitching but he let his head fall back onto the hard bed, eyes closed. No one spoke, all gazed anxiously on. One of the men shifted uncomfortably but shrank back when Grima turned a fierce glare on him.

A little while later, she started tidying away. She gathered up soiled cloths and the basin of water that had been brought at some point, Eomer could not remember. She glared at Eomer, scowled at Grima and gave the soldiers a look of immense disapproval. 'He will need to be cared for. Dressings changed, clean water-lots, make him drink it even if he doesn't want to, and proper food … that is, IF you want him to recover.' Then she flounced her skirts and pushed her way between the soldiers who had now gathered around the cell door.

'Put the traitors in together' Grima ordered. His face was a mixture of loathing and fear. 'You can look after him,' he told Eomer, 'See he doesn't die.' He glanced down at Legolas' face, pale and still. 'He is no good to me dead. Not yet.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rating T – please note. Nothing explicit but if you are offended by mature themes, go elsewhere. This chapter is longer than previous.

Chapter 3: Elves are just downright strange and Eomer gets confused, frustrated, annoyed, oh and did I say frustrated. And Eowyn just wants to kill Grima. Things are about to get complicated.

When the lamplight had gone and the weak daylight filtered back, the noise of the soldiers gone, Eomer sank down on the more comfortable pallet that had been put into the elf's cell for him. He pushed his hands through his hair and sighed. He looked at the elf for a moment and his heart felt a little surge of anxiety. Was that his last hope just shattered? Legolas had said he would speak before the king. Eomer trusted the elf – he would have sought to persuade him to turn against Saruman, although Eomer knew it was only a slim hope anyway, to rid the kingdom of that worm… it had been his last hope. But now, now there was no hope.

'Well. This is not very helpful,' he grumbled looking towards the distant door, lost in the shadows now.

A weak laugh made him look up. 'You expected a back up plan at least?' It was Legolas. He laughed again when he saw Eomer's face, and winced as the cut hurt him. He struggled up, and Eomer leaped to push him back down again.

'Do not move.' he said insistently.' For a moment there, I thought…' He did not say how he had felt when he saw the elf pierced, how his blood froze. He just felt an overwhelming surge of relief that the elf was awake and hale.

'I am sorry, my friend. ' Legolas was speaking quietly, 'I know we are not free… but at least they are not torturing me. I would not like that I think.' He smiled a little and glanced down at the dressing. He touched it lightly and grimaced. 'It is not bad I think. It looks worse and has bled more than I thought.' He paused, looking downwards, inwards it seemed to Eomer for he was very still. Then, as if to himself, he spoke. 'It is not the way I expected and again, I have misread Grima.' He glanced up at Eomer. 'There is something else there. His power is borrowed from Saruman I am sure of it. Such a man as Grima would not have such power on his own.' He closed his eyes briefly and murmured, 'His reaction took me by surprise.' He paused and again, spoke quietly as though only he were present. Eomer stared. Strange and so different. The legends were come to life before him. Elves. Dwarves. The Heir of Isildur. He caught the words Legolas murmured. ''Perhaps it is not as it seemed… Perhaps there is still hope for him…'

He breathed a deep sigh. He looked up. Eomer, who had leaned close, pulled back quickly.

''So….?' Asked Eomer

'So…'

'No. Not back to that again!'

'No indeed.' Legolas smiled weakly, pressing his hand to his wound and wincing. 'We have still to reach the king. I am more worried than I was that Saruman's power is so strong. We need to have loosened it before Aragorn and Gimli arrive. I would not have the Heir of Isildur in such straits as these.'

Eomer looked at him. Trying not to look too sceptical – after all, they were in a cell, the elf wounded, himself useless. No weapons. 'This was a mistake. I can see that now.' He shook his head with irritation at his own folly. 'What was I thinking? There is no point.' He clenched his fist. 'Even if we see the King, it is too late. Grima has his claws so deeply in his flesh now. What can we do?'

Legolas looked steadily back. 'We wait first. Grima believes we are both safely under lock and key, and I injured. Tonight he will be less watchful. I need a little time to heal. Then we act'

'And just what do we do then?' Eomer could barely keep the sarcasm from his voice.

But Legolas would say no more, telling him to rest.

'Rest. Like I need more rest. What I need is action. To stretch my limbs. To get the itch from my feet,' Eomer muttered, 'I need to do something… to…'

'Shhhh' softly, a warm hand closed over his fingers. Eomer swallowed and looked down to where his square hand was enclosed in the other's. 'Rest.' The elf had closed his eyes and his face was relaxed.

Eomer paused to stare at him, again, his thoughts ran quickly back down that path again. So similar and different. An elf! He still had to pinch himself. He was taller than Eomer, and lighter, but somehow Eomer thought he was much, much stronger. The hard muscles under the skin spoke of long years of fighting under the trees of Mirkwood, and the long fingers were not elegant and smooth; there were hard knots of skin where the bow was held, or knives, and the joints and muscles bunched. He was fair, that was true, but not like a woman. No, definitely not like a woman. Eomer was not used to thinking men as beautiful, or fair. He knew when one was pleasing to the eye– he even thought he was so himself, but Legolas was different. Perhaps all elves are like this, he wondered. A slight movement caught him and he looked up at the elf's face, his eyes had slid open and gazed at Eomer.

He blushed, but the elf registered nothing and Eomer realised his eyes were glazed. He waved his hand in front of the elf but nothing. He must sleep like this, he realised, and shivered. He watched to see if he blinked… and wondered how his eyes did not hurt.

It was much later when he felt a hand quietly on his shoulder. He leant into it and rubbed his cheek along the fingers. He felt a bulge of arousal from the contact and images of long limbs and long hair, strange eyes and the utter sense of being known….

'Wake up idiot and stop that!'

He was startled awake. The elf was standing over him with a knife gleaming in one hand, the other hand was shaking him awake.

'Where do you get that?' he looked up groggily confused and aroused, and embarrassed.

'From him.' The elf jerked his head towards a huddle on the ground beyond the cell and threw the knife over to Eomer, who just caught it before it sliced his fingers open. He looked annoyed at the elf, who ignored him. 'Come. You must help me pull him over here so I can get the key.'

'I thought you were injured?' the question sounding silly- he had seen the wound, had even been frightened until he saw how quickly it stopped bleeding.

'As you saw, it was neither deep nor affected anything more than muscle.' the elf murmured, pausing for a moment and glancing down at the dressing. 'I was well attended and I heal quickly.' Indeed, there was only the slightest wince to betray there had ever been a wound as he reached through the bars and together they dragged the heavy body towards the cell.

After some minutes rummaging through the bars and the unconscious man's clothes, they found nothing.

'Well…' said Legolas. He drew out another knife, this one long and silver. Eomer could see instantly it was different, the white metal gleamed and gave off its own glow in the darkness.

'How long have you had that?' Outraged.

Legolas said nothing but went over to the door and fiddled the knife in the lock for a few minutes. He said some words in a language Eomer did not understand, obviously swearing. And then there was a click.

'How long have you been able to do that?' Eomer demanded, even more outraged.

The elf grinned impudently. 'About five hundred years. Takes ages to master these fiddly little locks.'

He was cut short. 'Do you mean to say that all this time… we could have escaped? '

Legolas shrugged. Eomer was beginning to find it a little irritating. In fact, he was finding the elf altogether perplexing and annoying, and confusing, and…. He decided not think about it anymore.

'Well, let's get going shall we?' he said.

'Wait'. Legolas pulled the unconscious man into the cell and bound his hands. Then he carefully wound a cloth around his mouth and pulled him up onto the bed. Eomer watched him warily. Now what? Legolas pulled the blanket over him and tucked it in tightly all around.

'Snug enough yet?' Eomer asked bitingly. Legolas gave him a blinding smile that made his mouth drop open.

'Just don't want him getting away before I get back'.

He closed his mouth before he looked too stupid, and then realising, asked, 'Before we get back? Aren't we…?'

'No.' Legolas stood before him suddenly. And his body was warm and too close. 'Before I get back.'

'Where are you going?' Eomer demanded.

'I told you… I must go before the king.'

'Not without me you don't.' Eomer stood and faced the elf.

'Really?' And suddenly it happened; the hand snaked around the man's neck and his head was pulled forward, mouth against mouth- hard, yielding, pulsing and his lips were being licked open, tongue thrust between his lips he sighed and melted into the arms that were waiting. And suddenly he was sitting on the pallet bed and there was a snick. One smug elf on the other side of the bars and one aroused, overheated, confused man on the other.

The elf waved annoyingly and turned away.

'No.' Eomer breathed. 'You can't.'

'I told you- I will be back. Now keep him safe,' Legolas nodded at the slumbering guard and disappeared into the gloom.

'No! Come back…. You can't leave me like this!!!'

'Keep yourself amused,' came back the cheerful reply and then the scrape of the door and thunk, the next guard slid down into the gloom.

Eomer could not believe Legolas had done this. Furiously he turned to the lock and took out the knife the elf had taken from the unconscious guard, now snoring loudly on the plank bed. The rats that had seemed to avoid the cell when the elf was around, now returned in force, to scurry angrily across his feet. Eomer pushed the knife into the hole of the lock and twiddled. He felt the tip catch on something, hidden deep inside the lock and twiddled a bit more. He twisted it and felt it slip out. Damn. Again. Blade in, twiddle twiddle, catch – now carefully he just nicked against it… and it slipped again. He swore, it didn't help that he had…other distractions.

Legolas slipped silently along the passages of Meduseld. He glanced above and around him every now and again, remembering his bearings when he had been brought down here. They had thought him unconscious but he had been noting the way. He was more careful now though, for last time he had been caught. He paused, listening. He could hear the deep regular breathing of the many residents of the Great Hall. Some were in chambers and others in the Hall itself, slumped over tables or in corners, wrapped in their deep cloaks. There were a few sentries, very few. Legolas was puzzled for a moment over how few, in this time of war, he had thought there to be far more. Like his own halls deep in the forest, far away.

For a moment he allowed himself to think on it, and to miss the deep green smell of pine and ash and oak and thorn, or deep leaf litter and moss in the rain. It was a moment of rest from this constant watchfulness.

Then he mentally shook himself, as a cat and rose, focused on the sounds that were deeper than breathing.

He retraced his steps from the previous night. It seemed like ages ago; he had followed Eowyn's directions and not faltered. Nothing was different. He peered around the corner of the hall to the King's chamber. Before, he had been foolish and unguarded. Grima had been ready for him and he had dared not spill blood or resist the Riders he sought an alliance with- he knew he had been betrayed, but did not know by whom. Only he and Eowyn had talked, none other had been present. He had wondered if she had bargained his freedom for her brother's, but he knew this was not her way. He alone was to blame, for simply assuming that he could outwit Grima. He had been wrong, for it was not Grima alone. This time, however, Grima believed him safely locked up and injured. He wondered how Grima had borrowed his power from Saruman and shuddered, he did not wish to dwell on the dark arts Saruman practised now – he had seen too much already.

He saw one single guard outside the king's chamber, and paused. Surely there were others? He would not be so easily caught. He stretched out his senses, listening, feeling… but there was no other breath in the passageway, no quiet squeak of leather as someone shifted slightly or scrape of a knife being carefully loosened. No warmth of a breath. Nothing. The guard shifted and stretched slightly. Then he walked slowly past the door, sighing. He walked back again. Legolas did not move. He barely breathed. The guard shifted his sword in its sheath and looked down the corridor for a moment, then glanced back at the door. Legolas waited. As he thought, the guard seemed to have made up his mind then and walked purposefully off towards the end of the passage

Legolas eased himself from the shadows and stepped silently into the torchlight. Stealthily he moved towards the door of the chamber, breath held. He placed his hand on the door and leaned slightly forwards. He closed his eyes. And listened, listened to the sounds deeper than breathing, deeper than sleep.

There…it was very faint and far away but he recognised it, similar but different from Eomer. He breathed in and listened to the distant stream of sound, the faint song of the rider himself. In his dream, there was the ringing echo of steel and stirrup, the squeak of leather and the whisper of high grass against the legs of horses, the high cloud and huge empty skies. There…., the drumming of horses galloping riderless…. an endless stream of notes of the great grass plains, horses running, the wind across the grass…But it grew more distant, like it was lost in a mist, and slowly, it was dimmed by the other notes that now twined and separated – discordant and clanging metallic notes against a weaker melody. Grima was there. He was awake and full of thoughts.

Legolas paused. Grima had taken him by surprise last time but this time he was ready. He drew back and retraced his steps, thinking.

There was a sound from the passage down which the guard had disappeared, and the elf slid out of view, moving like a shadow

In an alcove in the great hall, the elf sank down. It was the best place to hide, in full view but half viewed. So he was a shadowed huddled shape, much like any other when the single sentry did his round. Legolas watched. And thought.

He had agreed to go to Edoras instead of continuing their pursuit of the hobbits with Aragorn and Gimli because of Eomer. The man had spoken so passionately; Rohan had to be roused against Saruman so that he could not join his dreadful forces with Sauron and attack Minas Tirith once he had routed Edoras. Legolas had seen all this clearly. Gondor was besieged from Osgiliath and Mordor and it was clear that only Rohan could come to her aid. Saruman was set to enslave Rohan and therefore ensure the downfall of Gondor. After that, it would only be a matter of time before the armies of orcs joined with those battling against the wood elves in Mirkwood and his own home.

He had seen Eomer's impatience to be back at Meduseld and belief that together they would rouse the king to action. Aragorn knew the wood elf's gift and persuaded him he could reach Théoden, that his gift were more wisely spent in rousing Théoden against Saruman. Gimli had added that should they not reach the hobbits in time, an army from Rohan would be better equipped to battle the wizard than a dwarf, an elf and a man standing outside and knocking on the door asking for their friends back please. Although elvish heads were hard enough to knock a dent in the wizard's door, he had added, they would not be enough to break it down. Gimli had been quite clear that Legolas lacked a diplomat's skill, any diplomatic skill whatsoever actually, which he did, but he had the warrior's honesty and Théoden would know how sorely pressed were the elves of Mirkwood.

'Unless he gets himself thrown into prison first,' the dwarf had muttered darkly. Legolas grinned- oh how the dwarf would gloat if he knew. Of course, none of them had known just how deeply Grima was in the King's Counsel, or how deeply he had his claws in the flesh of the Riddermark. And more importantly, thought Legolas, they had no idea that Saruman was present in the body of this Grima, which he had become convinced was the case. He shuddered. The Voice had coiled itself around him, freezing his limbs to inaction the night before. He had not fought it then, instead collapsing immediately and allowing Grima, and Saruman, to believe him weak. He knew he would not have been able to fight off the sorcery as well as the soldiers then, but now, he felt he had a chance against Grima, but perhaps not alone.

He rose, he stretched himself slightly. And then silently left the hall and went down the opposite passage. Eowyn was there. At what risk though for helping him? Would the cost be too great?

The door to her room was locked and barred from the inside. Sensible woman, he thought. He glanced up and down the passage way quickly and saw moonlight pool on the floor from a window. He slipped out of the window and balanced on the granite window cill judging the distance, before leaping lightly onto her balcony.

Eowyn slept but lightly these days. Hearing stealthy movement at her door- for no one could make no sound altogether trying to work a lock - she was instantly on her feet, heart hammering, breath seemed thunderous in her ears. Her limbs shook with the need to run and her eyes widened.

She had not slept in weeks, no months it seemed. Not since Wormtongue had made so clear his intentions. She wrapped her gown closely, as if it could shield her. And then lifted down her sword- it was lighter than a man's, and not intended for battle but it was sharp and light, still her hands shook. She stepped back, and back, breath short and heart still hammering. She watched as the handle bent and slight weight was put against the door. And then stopped. The handle bent slowly, silently back up and the weight left the door. There was no sound and she stood absolutely silent, absolutely still, waiting.

There was no sound of someone leaving. It had to be Grima. And he was still out there. Listening to her. Listening to her breathing. Listening to her heart hammering. …Nothing… Still nothing…. Her arm ached with the weight of the sword.

Suddenly, a slight whoosh of air and a quiet thud behind her. She whirled about raising her sword and plunged it, crashing down on her assailant. A blur of shadow moved and she thrust again, her blood pounding in her ears.

Then with a deft twist, a hand seized her wrist and her sword fell from nerveless fingers. She opened her mouth to scream with all her breath and lungs but another hand closed over her mouth. She kicked with all her strength. She would not let the Worm have her!

'Listen Eowyn. Ow… It is Legolas. It is Legolas. Shhh. It is Legolas. Ow!' He pulled her towards him and in spite of her struggles, held her close and smoothed her hair, whispering over and over, 'It is Legolas. Eowyn. No harm will come to you.' Until she heard him. Then she pushed him away furiously, glaring at him through the darkness of her room.

'What in Beama's name did you think you were doing, you fool? I could have skewered you! You scared me half to death!' she hissed.

He grinned at her impudently, lightly picked up her sword, running his finger along the blade, and said quietly, 'It is sharp I will give you, but I think you would not have skewered me with this.'

She glared at him. 'What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be in a cell with my brother? Where is he? Did you leave him there to attack me in my own chambers?' she whispered angrily.

'One at a time, lady.' He held up his hand, and then ignored all her questions completely, bent on his own will. 'See – it is past midnight.' The darkness and shadows of her room seemed to cluster around him then. 'All in Meduseld sleeps, all but Grima. Why is that?' He moved towards her, eyes gleaming in the dimness. 'Does Grima guard the king? What does he do in the darkness of the night, when all others sleep? What does he do that others may not see?' She looked up into eyes stranger than any man's, into his face, strong and beautiful. But he saw a girl, burning brightly, like a flame. And he saw the desperation that was not only of Grima, but of her fate, her need.

'I do not know' she whispered.' I have tried to find out, but there is always a guard there, one of HIS men and they will let no one pass… no one.' She laughed bitterly. 'You should know that.'

He smiled ruefully. 'I have to try again.'

Eowyn shook her head. 'You are stubborn.' Then she seemed to draw herself up. 'There is only one way left,' she declared, fierce determination in her voice. 'We will kill him. I will lure him out and you will kill him.'

He recoiled, shocked. 'We will not kill him.' he said firmly. 'Not unless we have need. But we will defeat him. I do not know how much hold Saruman has – if he is able to control the king without Grima then all is lost. But if we kill Grima, Saruman will know and attack immediately. We will not have time to muster the riders. No. We must keep him alive if we can, he is useful. _I_ will distract him,' he grinned at her, suddenly, 'and _you_ will knock him out.'

'Knock him out?' she was scathing in her disbelief.' Is that it? Is that the best you can suggest?'

He did not respond at first, but sadly perhaps, he looked at her fierce, intense little face. 'You would kill him then?' he asked.

'Yes- with my bare hands if I could. Yes. We can kill him.' Eowyn's hands tightened. 'It will be easy for you to do this. And then, we will be free.' She could hardly dare hope now. It would be easy if Grima was alone and unguarded as Legolas had said- he was never alone. An elf could just slip in quietly and slit the worm's throat. 'Yes,' she looked up, her face hopeful. 'You can do it- I have seen you move- you are like a shadow when you want to be, and strong.'

'No.' He cut her short.

'No? What do you mean? It is easy for you!'

'I said no.' the tall elf turned away from her. He seemed remote again, aloof. Ageless and ancient – she suddenly felt small and young, and angry that she was so insignificant that he had simply discounted her.

'Why not? What is the matter with you? We have the only chance we will ever get! There is no-one around!'

She picked up her skirts and whirled on him, hand thrown out towards him in scorn. 'Very well- if you have not the stomach for it, I will do it myself! I will cast myself in his path and then, when he draws me to him, I will plunge a dagger into his heart.'

He remained with his back to her and quietly said, 'Grima has killed many times. He is, however he looks, still a soldier. Have you killed a man before?'

She hesitated and then said, 'I have not had cause before.'

'I would not have his blood on my hands. He is not a creature from Dol Guldur or an orc. He is a man. I have looked into his eyes and seen what he is.'

'And I have looked into his eyes and seen a traitor, a murderer, a defiler.'

He sobered. 'I have heard his song, Eowyn. Does he not deserve our pity? He made a poor choice along the way. He has been beguiled by Saruman. Can you not imagine that there but for the grace of Illuvatar, go you, or I?'

'No,' she said flatly.' Women are more practical than men.' Then she looked at him challengingly, 'He is a snake, and we will regret not killing him when we had the chance. He will strike us again when we are unready.'

'Well,' he replied. 'I am not a man either, only a wood-elf, I am not counted as one of the wise,' he caught her eye, and smiled wryly, 'and you are not the first I have denied, and I have regretted that too. But I cannot see how it will all play out in the end. Do not ask this of me.'

She turned from him and grasped a flickering candle. 'Then you will help _me_ – and _I_ will kill him'

'No' he said simply. And he swung himself up onto the window ledge once more. 'If that is the way of it, I will do this myself – for you have another destiny'

'No!' she leapt towards him, hand grasping at his sleeve, and he paused. 'Wait! I will NOT have that other destiny! I will not wait for the men folk, and sew and sigh and wait until my life is over! I will not!' And the defiance in her eyes made him waver on the brink of the ledge.

He was poised to leap, where she could not see for the walls were high and there was only a window further along. Only then did she wonder how he had entered her room. She looked again at this elf – he was clad in green and brown and he was tall, lithe in the way that Rohirrim were not; they were strong and sturdy, he was like a young tree, bending and supple in the storm. He seemed drawn into himself then- his eyes were cast down and she could see his dark lashes against his cheek.

'That is not what I see for you Eowyn of the Mark,' he said. And she became aware that she still grasped his sleeve, her hand white against the sueded texture of his tunic, and of the energy that pulsed through them both at that moment.

'I will do as you say.' she said suddenly looking up at him, he was fair, she thought. She had thought him fair when he arrived. She remembered his strong arms around her as he held her moments ago, and the hard leanness of his body. She blushed and quickly looked down - where his long hands, archer's hands grasped the ledge. Calloused fingers and blunt nails, and found herself thinking even more unbidden thoughts. NO. Firmly she squashed them. He was an elf- he was old enough to have dandled her grandfather on his knee, she told herself- but it was hard to think that.

He looked up, catching her in his strange green eyes. 'Come then, we will do this together.' He flashed her a blinding smile that crumbled her resolve, she stared at him.

Suddenly he sobered. He caught her hand in his. 'Eowyn – this is dangerous. He is not alone up there. Somehow, Saruman works through him…why are there so few guards and sentries? Why are there only one soldier guarding the king, or the hall?'

Suddenly he looked away, beyond the open window. 'They will come.' He said. 'They will come soon. Saruman knows you are without friend or ally. Minas Tirith is so beset that it cannot come to your aid, and the elves cannot or will not aid you. It will be soon.' He turned back and gazed at Eowyn. His eyes glittered in the dark and she felt a cold dread. 'You have never seen anything like the army he is amassing. It will be terrible. The age of the elves is over but the Age of Man will never begin.'

His hands felt cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obvious. Tolkien created the characters. I am playing with them. Hope you enjoy this. My thanks to Dwimmordene again, for the lovely idea of Legolas using his connection with the Song to rouse Théoden. Read her stuff on HASA – wonderful!

Chapter 4: Grima

Grima. His shadow huge against the wall distorted by the guttering candle. He watched the face of the old man before him, sleeping, dreaming troubled dreams. 'Yes, dream, old man.' he whispered. 'Dream dreadful dreams…See the might of Saruman, his army massed before you. Despair.' Intently he stared at the movement of the old man's eyes under his lids. Close his face was to the king's, his breath touching the withered cheek, lifting the white hair. 'And die. Your beloved horses and riders, your stupid nephew, too, too stupid for the role he was born to. Your stupid, stupid son. Know that I killed him, Théoden. In your deepest dreams know that I killed him. And she …' he swallowed, for She was the purest, the only thing that could now touch his cold heart. He saw her in his mind, turning slightly, sunlight catching her hair, her eyes laughing. She had worn that white dress, as if to mock him with her purity. And her smile. She had smiled up at her brother, and then the elf had taken her elegant hand, he had touched her when Grima never would. And she had smiled too at the elf. Well he would pay. Grima rubbed his knuckle, chewing his lip. Yes, he would pay, but first, he had work to finish.

He picked up the goblet near him, and swirled the dark red liquid. He stared into it for a moment, and then raised his other hand to lift the king's head. He pressed the goblet to the other's lips. Théoden murmured and shook his head weakly.

'No more, Grima. I will not….' He struggled to open his eyes, but as one asleep and dreaming, he could not fight it and the liquid seeped past his lips and he swallowed.

Suddenly there was a noise outside the door. Grima froze. The candlelight touched his pale face as he stared at the door, breathless, one hand still under the king's head, the other grasping the goblet. No one could be there. The single sentry at the door had strict orders to leave him in peace unless called. He did not move, until he felt a slight chill.

He glanced around and the window was open. It must have blown open in the wind. He carefully rested Théoden's head down on the pillow, and placed the goblet on the table behind him. He went over to the window to pull it shut.

Outside the air was crisp with frost and the promise of the last snow before spring. He breathed it in before he realised and suddenly, there he was; as a boy standing in the long grass, hand wisping over the top of his little brother's head. 'Stand here long enough,' he was saying to his little brother, 'And the Mearas will come'. And he had hoped and hoped that they would, had hoped not to disappoint his small brother.

And it was gone.

He stared. Where had that come from?

He turned back to the king. White hair spilled over the pillow and the candlelight seemed to turn his skin gold. Grima remembered when he had first arrived at Meduseld….no, he would not remember. He forced the memories away. It was the smell, the scent of clean air, fresh off the mountains, of pine and grass and green that had made him forget himself, distracted. Somewhere, there seemed to be music, he strained to catch it but it eluded him.

He picked up the goblet once more and settled himself to his task. But then found himself drifting once more… it was the sound of home… the sound of wind whispering through tall grass and the forest stream plunging down from the cold mountains…

Later, he realised that he had become aware of the elf, rather than actually seen him. He was standing only feet away. Later, he recalled that the elf had no weapon, rather there was a look of intense concentration on his face, as if listening to something deep, far below the sounds of the world. Later, Grima thought he might almost be singing so quietly. Standing no more than a couple of feet, he was sure, and yet, he felt he was breathing the elf's breath, feeling his warmth when he felt the most awful thump on the back of his head. And toppled slowly to the floor.

That broke the spell.

'You took your time.' grumbled Eowyn. 'What were you doing? I thought the plan was to just get in, whack him, wake up Théoden and tell him Saruman is coming.'

Legolas sighed. 'You remind me of a dwarf I know,' he said dryly, he was pushing open the door to an antechamber and peering into the dark. 'We have to do this carefully, Eowyn. It would not do for him to awaken and see you. If I should fail…..'

'You will not fail.' she said impatiently. 'What are you looking for?'

'IF I should fail,' he repeated, just as firmly, 'I need you to be free. It will do none of us any good if you join Eomer and me in the cells. This time there will be no escape. I will not have a second chance at this and Saruman must not know you are involved in this.'

He looked thoughtfully at the unconscious man and then lifted him easily in his arms. 'I almost reached him I think. There is something there.' He lifted his hand to Grima's face, now it was relaxed the bitter lines had vanished. The cheeks were lined though and between his eyes a deep furrow of anxiety. Legolas wondered what had led him to betray his people so completely. Gently, he drew his fingers lightly down the other's face.

'Oh will you stop and get on with it.' Eowyn was unwinding rope from round her waist. She followed him to where he gently put Grima down, her expression one of disgust, but she restrained herself from giving the unconscious man a well deserved kick, instead tying his hands together adeptly.

'We need to stop him from calling out, or speaking,' Legolas reminded her. She nodded.

'The sentry has gone,' she said, 'as you said, he heard suspicious sounds outside. He has not returned. That was you?' He nodded, not taking his eyes from the unconscious man.

'You go on, I will finish here,' she told him, with every intention of making it as uncomfortable as possible for Grima. She still could not understand why the elf seemed so set on trying to 'save' the man.

Legolas knelt beside the king. He breathed deeply, watching and then matching him breath for breath. Théoden was not deeply asleep, his lips moved but there was no sound.

'You dream darkly, my lord.' The elf whispered, and he leaned in closer. He slowed his own breathing and Théoden became still. Close enough now, for the man to feel his warmth, his breath on his cheek.

When Eowyn returned she found Legolas kneeling at the king's side so close that their breath mingled. His eyes closed in profound concentration, hands laid lightly on either side of the king's face, which was drawn and troubled as if in pain. She moved, hand outstretched as if to stop him- after all, elves were dangerous, and it was said that those of Mirkwood were even more dangerous. She knew nothing of him; the witch of the Golden Wood could have sent him.

She drew a deep breath and stopped. These were not her thoughts- but the fears and superstitions of lesser folk. She would trust Legolas. So she watched and became transfixed by the stillness of them both while the candle burned low.

Grima slowly opened his eyes. He was bound and gagged. Furiously he wriggled and twisted. How had that elf managed to do this? He had been suddenly aware of the elf in the room, no knife or sword, just standing only feet away. Then nothing. Did he have some greater magic than Grima knew? He felt the Voice uncurl within him. Fool! It told him scathingly. He is an elf from a backwater kingdom, it sneered. He is nothing.

Grima paused. But he had glimpsed beyond, to the promise the elf had offered – there was another way and it was not too late, even now, it was not too late. He tried, he did try, but the Voice was powerful and destructive. He was a pathetic little man, with power only borrowed to serve the purpose of the Voice. He had never achieved anything. But look! Look at this! He tried to show the Voice his position, his power in Meduseld- who could have imagined that he… He was cut off. Look again, fool – the Voice told him, and showed him the Tower, a black fang of stone against the twilight. Beyond him, he could see the Plain of Orthanc, and across the plain. Hundreds, no, thousands and thousands of tiny fires, torches. And legion upon legion of orcs, they clamoured and bayed for the blood of Rohan. Grima stared in absolute horror… What had he done? And the Wizard turned to him, a thin sneer. 'You are nothing. You are rightly named Worm. You have done nothing but give me a conduit for my power. A tool, nothing more. Now go and finish this.'

He blinked. The ropes slid from his wrists and in a stupor, he pulled away the gag. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, just a whisper from the Voice of Saruman. It eased between the cracks in the door and slid ahead. He followed, helpless now but to do its bidding, though in his heart, he glanced back to the mountains and deep forests of his home. Too late, too late. All is lost now. He saw the legions of orcs, stamping and howling. It is over, he thought.

The woman he desired was standing near the door, unaware of Grima sliding through into the room behind her. She stood transfixed, straight and still as a statue, elegant gown draped over her form, her golden hair gleamed in the candlelight, her skin pale. He reached out to touch her and she turned suddenly. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. Too late she reached for the knife at her belt, his own hand caught her in a grip stronger than his own and he pulled her toward him. She fell against him and he felt her breasts against his chest. Lust surged through him almost painfully but he pushed it away.

The elf was kneeling at the king's side, lips almost touching, his eyes closed, breathing with the king. The air softly resonated with sound, like a pulse.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and turned on Grima. Eyes blue, like the high blue sky above the Plains of Rohan, and then, he blinked and they were hard emerald ice. The man was caught in that hard ice gaze but he opened his mouth and the Voice swept from him in a roar. The king's eyes flickered open, he seemed to struggle and then shut tight in pain. Eowyn saw the wind rush past her and Legolas was caught up in a storm, his hair streamed about him and he narrowed his eyes against the unnatural wind. A fell voice filled the air and she saw him gasp. He struggled against the force of the wind that tore around him, buffeting him. A glass was thrown from a stand and shattered, the curtains whipped and thrashed in the sudden wind, knocking over a small table and the casement window was thrown open. Legolas was shouting something Eowyn could not understand and the roaring of the wind was too loud. Her hair streamed across her eyes and she felt herself flattened by the wind against the body of the man who still had hold of her. She struggled and pushed herself away. Legolas raised his hand against the wind, then suddenly he stooped, rose swiftly and something flew from his hand, skimmed her cheek lightly. The firelight caught it briefly and it gleamed silver and white.

Abruptly the wind dropped.

Grima looked down. A long white knife was deeply embedded in his chest. He realised there was intense pain, like nothing he had ever known, a tearing and burning in his lungs and a crimson stain spread across his chest. He watched the blood seep onto the white gown of the woman. He sank to his knees and she stood over him, eyes hard and bitter. 'I did all this…' he whispered, 'for you.' She stared at him with contempt and left him to rush to her uncle's side. He could hear her murmuring to the wakening king and she stroked his forehead.

Grima blinked, the pain tore through him and his heart pumped blood from his body to soak the cloth that was held to his wound. He looked up into the anguished face of the elf. He was saying something, Grima blinked. It was hard to concentrate now as the pain took hold of his consciousness, but he felt sorry for them, for the relentless hatred they would face now, and the terrible utter destruction Saruman would wreak. His lips moved once and he stared up at the elf who had killed him.

Eowyn smiled as her uncle opened his eyes and looked in wonder upon her. 'I know your face,' he whispered. She blinked tears away; she did not know what Legolas had done, if it was some kind of sorcery she did not care. Théoden's fingers sought hers and clutched her hand as if in fear of drowning. She was aware of Grima's rasping breaths and small moans of pain. Legolas had stood frozen for a moment and then sank to his knees beside the dying man, holding him in so tender an embrace she was appalled. She could not deal with these emotions and thoughts now. She had to waken Théoden and then gather together the captains.

'My lord,' she said hurriedly, still stroking his brow, 'You must awake. Rohan is in danger. We must summon the captains and make ready for war.'

He frowned.' War? Rohan is at peace…' he sighed 'Gondor has made enemies it is true, but we are yet safe'.

'No. my lord.' She knew she sounded desperate. 'You have slept long and there are armies on the move, they advance on Edoras. We must summon our forces and be ready. Awake.'

'No, child.' He smiled benignly at her, 'these are but foolish dreams in the night. Sleep now. There is nothing to fear.' And he closed his eyes.

Eowyn became aware of a little sound of distress behind her. She turned to see the elf still cradling the dead man. He was hunched over him, long hair falling around them both. He softly cried something in words she did not understand. Again, her heart shrank at her reaction. How could he grieve so? Grima had caused so much fear and pain – he deserved to die.

Legolas lifted his head then and met her eyes, and she was struck to her core at the pity in his gaze. 'I failed.' he said. 'I tried to help him. To give him hope, but I am not strong enough.' He bowed his head once more and she was sure he wept. But she could not go to him. After a while, he slowly folded Grima's hands over his breast. He arranged his robes so they were dignified, and lastly, he drew his fingers over his eyelids and closed them. He knelt in silence and his fair face seemed lost and troubled.

Gradually, Eowyn became aware that Théoden was watching the elf intently.

When Legolas lifted his head again he did not meet Eowyn's gaze, but allowed his gaze to slide past her to Théoden. He smiled gently then and he rose easily to his feet. He looked with piercing bright eyes at Théoden and spoke softly to him.

'Awaken now, my lord. It is time. Rohan needs you'

Théoden's blue eyes widened and he drew a breath. 'You called me. You were there. You called to me through the smoke and the fear, my lord and I came.' He struggled to sit up, pushing aside the heavy rugs and blankets. He kept his gaze fixed on Legolas. Legolas did not move, nor a flicker show on his face.

'Come, Théoden King. You are yourself again.' Eowyn put her hands under the king to raise him, but still he stared at Legolas, unaware of the woman.

Then slowly, like he was awakening again, he blinked and looked around him. This time, he saw Eowyn. 'Eowyn? Where is your brother? What are you doing here? Ah,' he looked down again at her hand on his arm, supporting him as he rose, 'Always so capable.'

'My lord, summon the guards and the captains. We will be under attack.' Eowyn urged him, but he glanced at the elf first. She stifled the desire to sigh irritably, why do men always look first to other men, she thought.

As though the king's awakening had roused him also from his despair, Legolas strode over to the door and threw it open, shouting loudly, 'Awake! The King commands you. Summon the captains to the Great Hall. Awake.' There was a pause, and then sudden scurrying and muffled swearing as the men of Rohan were roused. Then gradually, the sound of doors opening and slamming shut, of footsteps rushing past and away, of hurried voices whispering, calling quietly to each other.

Eowyn helped her uncle from his bed slowly. He seemed cramped and bent over before, now he pushed himself upright slowly, bones creaking and sinews stretching. He grimaced. 'Too long have I slept, too long. My bones feel tight and weakened. This is not a good way for a Rider of the Mark.' His voice became stronger as he stretched himself tall. He held out his hand. 'Give me my sword. My fingers itch for the feel of it.' Eowyn felt her heart surge with joy and she lifted the heavy broadsword from its hanging and handed it with both hands to the king. 'Ah.' He smiled and swept it lightly before him. 'That is what I have missed. Now. Where is Snowmane? I have need to feel the wind rushing past me, to hear the drumming of horses galloping and the ring of steel and stirrup, to see the high cloud and huge empty skies.' He stared into the middle distance for a moment and murmured too quietly for any but Legolas to hear, 'I was lost in that dark place, and you found me. You found me.'

Legolas smiled and held the door. He bowed as the king walked past with Eowyn holding his arm. She flashed him a radiant smile and he stopped for a moment and looked after her.

There was some confusion in the Great Hall. All the captains were assembled and waiting tensely. This had been done before and resulted in Eomer's banishment, and the dispatch of Theodred's band to be slaughtered by orcs. The captains waited nervously, and Grima's men gathered in the shadows. They were anxious also. Grima had not warned them of this, although he was unpredictable, keeping them guessing and anxious to please him. It was a shock to all of them when Théoden walked in unaided, tall and proud, his white hair streaming over his shoulder and his face clear, blue eyes piercing. The loyal captains with one voice sighed, a great weight lifted, and when Théoden addressed them, 'Riders of Rohan, Grima is dead.' a great cheer went up. Eowyn glanced at Legolas, who stood in the shadows and she could not see his face.

Théoden heard then the reports from the captains, one by one they told him of the raids by orcs, of the terrible atrocities committed and of the gradual whittling away of the forces of Rohan. His face was grim as he looked and named those great warriors of Rohan who were no longer there and he cursed the memory of Grima Wormtongue, and of his own weakness for succumbing to him.

A small commotion at the great doors disturbed them. Hama, the grizzled, loyal doorkeeper rushed in. 'My lord, there are two strangers without. One is a Ranger from the North and the other a dwarf from the Lonely Mountain! They claim to be here as friends of the Mark and of Eomer.' A murmur went up and those who had been with Eomer when first they met the remnants of the Fellowship, whispered that the Heir of Isildur was without.

A Dwarf and a Man stood in the doorway, the dwarf eyeing the crowd warily. Legolas muttered under his breath, 'About time too.'

The crowd stared- none had ever seen a dwarf before. First an elf and now a dwarf in the hall of Meduseld - strange times indeed! He wore heavy chain mail and a round helmet on his head. His russet beard was braided and his axe was heavy, bigger than one would expect. He held it by the haft in front of him, not threatening but ready. The man with him stood watching. He was taller than most men and lighter than the Men of the Mark. His hair dark and his clothes undistinguished, but there was about him, an aura. He held himself as a warrior, and with balance and grace. The sword that hung at his hip had seen much use. Both wore grey cloaks that seemed to shimmer and the eye glanced off them strangely.

Théoden's voice broke the spell. 'Welcome you strangers. Ever has Rohan welcomed wanderers and given them shelter. Come,' he said, standing before his throne to receive them, 'speak your names and be welcome.'

The man then stood forth. 'My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli Glionson of Erebor.'

'And you, Aragorn, you have a look of the Dunadan about you.'

Aragorn acknowledged this simply and modestly. 'We bring news of Gandalf,' he began. In the shadows at the edge of the hall, Legolas felt his heart again shrink from the dreadfulness of Gandalf's death. He supposed that all should know of his fall into the Dark Pit, but it was still so hard to hear again. He wondered why Aragorn did not simply proclaim himself and bid all men follow him against Orthanc and Mordor. He stood tall, trying to see the hobbits – surely Gimli and Aragorn would not have abandoned them, unless they were already too late and the hobbits were in Orthanc. His heart cried out to think of those merry folk in such a dark place. He remembered one other who was also in a dark place, and slipped away. Perhaps the hobbits were safe outside the hall, awaiting Aragorn's summons once all was clear, he thought optimistically as he left the warmth of the halls and turned towards the dark dungeons of Meduseld.

'News of Gandalf? He returns?' Théoden asked, 'I have a memory,' and he spoke vaguely, and looked about him as if he had lost something, someone ' he came and asked a boon. I granted him a horse and he took Shadowfax… the King of the Mearas… did I dream this?'

'No my lord,' Eowyn stepped forward and took his hand, ' Grima did not wish for you to aid Gandalf, but ever has he come to us in time of our need, and you graciously granted him this boon.'

So Aragorn looked first upon Eowyn and thought her fair and cold, like the Moon. But she saw a king among men.

'Gandalf bid us give you this message if you will?' Aragorn continued.

Théoden inclined his head to give permission and seated himself once more.

'He bids you arise, Théoden King, and muster your riders. War is upon you and legions of Saruman follow in our wake. We arrive on the tide and must unite against our common foe.' Aragorn's voice rang out true and stern, and the Rohirrim could not help but feel their blood stir and their courage surge. He stepped forwards, 'He also bade me give you this as a token of our intent.' He handed the King a ring. Gimli looked suddenly up at Aragorn. Surely this was the same ring Aragorn had worn since leaving Rivendell, the Ring of Barahir.

Théoden took it and looked carefully. Then he glanced up at the man who had come bearing the message. 'You are Aragorn you say…' he looked thoughtfully at the ranger, 'A man I once knew had a ring much the same as this, Thorongil he was called. A good man who did much service to the Mark. Know you of him?'

Aragorn smiled modestly and inclined his head. Théoden looked sharply at him once more and then, suddenly tired and thinking all this could be resolved in the morning, waved his hand.

'Show our guests good quarters where they may rest. Tomorrow we muster the riders.' A wave of approval went up from the gathered captains.

The dwarf cleared his throat. 'Erm. I wonder if I might ask your lordship, a friend of ours was here. An elf?'

tbc

Next chapter: Back to poor old Eomer languishing in the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, the world is Tolkien's but we play in it. Please note the rating and click if you are going to be offended. In my version, elves are less discriminate than men – they have a long time to get bored!!

Chapter 5: Eomer.

Eomer languished. Yes, that was the word. He had no idea what was happening. Legolas had been gone forever it seemed and the unconscious guard had begun to stir. Eomer considered knocking him out with the water bowl again but he felt firstly, that it was not sufficiently heavy and secondly, he knew the man's name and he was not a bad man. He sighed. It would be fine unless another sentry came to relieve him. Then he would have a problem. Speaking of problems, the elf lingered in his thoughts like a taste. It had been too long.

Eomer paced the narrow cell. He knew exactly the number of steps it took to cover every inch of the cell, he knew how many stones there were in the walls and had calculated how many stones it had taken to build all five cells that made the lock-up of Meduseld. He had listed in his head every prisoner he had ever known to be locked up in here, and reviewed the justice system completely. Now he was picking the lock again.

When he heard the scrape of iron down the passageway as the door to the lock up opened, he swore and cast about for the water bowl. He quickly drew back the covers over the sleeping guard and checked he was still unconscious, then jumped onto the small pallet and threw the thin blanket over himself and lay still. It was his only chance. They would assume the guard had abandoned his post, to see a girl, to pass water, something. He himself would feign sleep and ignorance, and say that the elf had cast an enchantment over him. He closed his eyes tightly.

He lay absolutely still and listened. There were no footsteps. He slowed his breathing, slowed again, let his heart settle, tried to appear asleep. Still no footsteps.

And then a quiet snick.

'Wake up sluggard!' Right by his ear, a voice spoke. 'You sleep while the world changes around you!' His heart leapt.

'Legolas!' he threw the blanket away and grabbed the elf. 'Thank everything that is good! I have been worried to death.'

The elf smiled, turning to lift the blanket from the still snoring guard, 'So I see.' He nodded, satisfied that the man would soon awaken. 'So worried, you were deeply asleep like a babe at its mother's breast,' he turned to face Eomer, a smile on his lips.

'I was pretending.' Eomer recoiled at the whine in his own voice, but still the elf smiled. He stood, arms folded across his chest, smiling irritatingly. Suddenly Eomer remembered the last time he had seen Legolas and the heat and embarrassment surged. 'You…when you left, you…' he spluttered incoherently.

Legolas simply raised an eyebrow, and his smile widened. 'I…what?' he offered helpfully.

But Eomer just blushed furiously. What could he say? Didn't he to just want to forget about it.

'Well?' he fumed.

'Well?'

The man exploded- 'No! Not back to that again!' and he leapt up and grasped Legolas' head in both hands and kissed him harshly, angrily, passionately. Legolas did nothing, just stood, until Eomer pulled away, glaring at him.

'Now YOU know what its like!' Eomer told him.

Legolas grinned. 'Now I know what it's like.' He agreed. Easily, he sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, laughing. 'Do you wish to engage in such play when the world changes and Edoras rides to war?' His smile was mischievous and his eyes sought Eomer's.

Eomer shook his head. 'No!' What had he been thinking? Heat crept up his neck and into his face, he felt himself burning with the shame of it. Hands in his lap, he quickly sat down against the stone wall on the other pallet. He shook his head, like a horse trying to get rid of a fly, trying to get rid of the thoughts and feelings that had rushed up to welcome him.

Legolas shrugged and stood up.

'Very well. It is no matter.' He took one last look at the sleeping guard, a memory teased him with its irony; a captain of the guard asleep whilst other prisoners escaped. Then he flung open the door to the cell, gave Eomer his most impudent smile and led the way out.

But Eomer was lost then; _it was no matter._ No matter! And he confused himself by being insulted that it was no matter to this tall, beautiful elf that he had kissed him, and being appalled at how easily he had responded to that kiss… and it was only a kiss… and so he tormented himself with alternate shudders of horror, and of longing and lust. He followed the elf up out of the keep and into the main hall, where it all became even more confusing for the man.

He emerged into the early hours of dawn and the night was already drawing back. From the Great Hall, there were loud murmurs and voices, indistinct to Eomer. There was some gathering and then he heard Théoden's voice, clear and rich. Eomer quickened his steps until he had overtaken the elf, he burst into the hall, causing a flurry of voices and hands reaching for weapons. He thrust his way through the gathered Riders and gazed at his King, standing tall and straight, on his own, with Eowyn half-turned toward him, her dress white and hair shining gold down her back. A strange man stood to one side, hand on the hilt of his sword, and with him a dwarf. He felt an overwhelming rush of emotion, of gratitude and of delight.

'Aragorn! Gimli!'

The man smiled and the dwarf nodded, pleased, but looking past him, as if searching for something.

'Eomer, your arrival is well timed,' Théoden was speaking now and he stretched his hand out towards Eomer. 'We have much to discuss. Come with me now and let these good folk go to their rest'. He took Eomer's hand, his grip warm and firm, and led him away into his private chambers, where servants were busy clearing up a stain of red wine, Eomer thought, that had spilt on the floor. Eowyn went with them.

Legolas stood, forgotten in the shadows. He watched the dwarf look searchingly around the hall, his axe still gripped in those capable hands. He waited until the dwarf's deep eyes caught him and there was a moment of stillness between them. Gimli's shoulders dropped and he relaxed his grip.

'Come out you skulker in the shadows. So… you have been feasting and sleeping in feather beds whilst Aragorn and I have been doing the real work!' he cried. Aragorn turned quickly and his face too relaxed. Legolas went towards them and grasped Aragorn by the arm.

'It is good to see you too,' he said to them. He searched their faces intently, which they both endured, knowing now after many months of travelling, that the elf was simply reassuring himself they were well. They noticed too, the tension that strung him like a bow pulled tight. Gimli wondered what had been happening to wring out the elf so,

'Tell me of the hobbits.' He asked them anxiously, leading them to an alcove where there was food and drink.

Gimli watched disapprovingly as he began to add water to the ale in the heavy flagon. 'Here. Don't you ruin this stuff,' he grumbled, 'it is a long time since I tasted anything more than water or weak wine.' But he sloshed a goodly amount on the table, the bench, on himself and his companions before Legolas lifted it again with irritating ease and poured him a cup.

'Did you find Merry and Pippin?' he asked again, searchingly.

'No.' Aragorn took a long drink himself and met Gimli's eyes over the top of the cup. He smiled ' Ah... I have to agree with you, Gimli. Nothing like it.'

'What do you mean?' Legolas interrupted, 'You didn't find them?' Anxiously he scrutinised them and Aragorn immediately felt guilty,

'No, no.' he held up his hands, 'They are well' He winced when he saw the absolute relief on the Elf's face. He did not expect that rawness and pain in Legolas' eyes. 'They are in Fangorn Forest.'

'Fangorn! But Lord Celeborn…'

'… has forgotten much that perhaps your own people remember,' said Aragorn soothingly.

'Ents!' shouted Gimli, 'Yes. Ents indeed! That is the secret of Fangorn Forest.' he added smugly. Gimli was not entirely sure what an Ent was, but he enjoyed knowing more than Legolas about anything.

'I.. Ents? Of course…' Legolas was confused. He felt he was rapidly losing track, and control. 'But where are the hobbits? Are they safe? You say they are well. When did you see them? How do they fare?'

'Ah. Well. We haven't actually seen them,' said Gimli, slowly realising how weak this sounded, 'but they are well I assure you,' he hastened to add before the devastated elf could protest further. He looked at Aragorn and then said, 'I think we need to tell you the whole story, from when you left us.' He nodded, agreeing with himself and then wiping his mouth with his hand he began again. 'Remember you had just gone off with your new horsy friends, we camped just beyond the forest. We were just settling down for the night when an old man approached. He just appeared.' Legolas grew very still.

Aragorn glanced at Gimli, nodding, then continued the story, 'He did not speak although we challenged him, and offered him company. Suddenly, he just disappeared.' He glanced up at Legolas, noticing for the first time, his stillness and tension.

'Saruman.' The elf stated. His lips thinned.

Aragorn nodded. 'That is what we thought. The horse disappeared.'

'Definitely Saruman,' said the elf. Gimli nodded.

'Yes, we thought it was Saruman,' Gimli chipped in. He grabbed a loaf of bread and tore off a chunk. 'We didn't really see his face. Next morning, we went into the forest, following the hobbits' trail. And then,' Gimli brandished a knife and began cutting off a chunk of meat, 'we saw an old man again...

'Wait. The hobbits went into Fangorn? Were they taken or did they go on their own?'

'Well-we found the orcs as Eomer described.' Aragorn explained patiently, throwing Gimli a look, 'No bodies of hobbits, but a trail – two hobbits, went off into the forest.' He paused and glanced at Legolas. The elf had closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 'We followed. '

'And that's when we met the old man a second time.' declared Gimli, 'Only this time, he threw off his old cloak and he was all in white!' He paused dramatically, and looked expectantly at Legolas.

'Saruman.' Legolas hissed.

'No! Gandalf!' said the dwarf triumphantly.

'Gandalf.' The elf repeated, clearly unimpressed. Aragorn had to smile at the very dwarvish scepticism in Legolas' voice and on his face.

'Gandalf.' The dwarf repeated firmly.

'I see.'

A pause.

Man, dwarf and elf looked at each other. Clearly, the expression on the elf's face said, you have been completely fooled, and far too easily. The belligerent expression on the dwarf's face said, clearly you are an idiot for not believing me. The man merely laughed at them both.

'Gandalf,' he said. He grasped Legolas' arm in his excitement, wanting to share the news, the relief. 'We could not believe it at first either. But he has been sent back,' his voice now hushed. 'The Valar have sent him back, he told us, to face Mordor. He is now Gandalf the White'

'And he told us the hobbits were safe with Fangorn. He's an Ent apparently, and we were to join you here. I suppose you need a dwarf to make sure everything happens as it should'. Gimli finished, he stole a glance at the elf to see if he would bite. But he did not, he simply looked aghast.

'You mean… you left Merry and Pippin there? You just… left them there? Where are they now?'

Later, after Legolas had told them his story of Saruman's possession of Théoden, Gimli thought he understood a little more Legolas' reaction. Gimli was still finishing off the last of the ale, chewing the last crust of bread and picking strands of meat from his teeth. He looked at the elf thoughtfully. He still had the same horrified expression on his face, thought Gimli.

'How can you be certain it was not Saruman in disguise?' he asked yet again. Like a dog worrying a bone, thought the dwarf. He would not let it go but just kept coming back to the same topic. Even when he had been told of the Ents that Gandalf said had Merry and Pippin in their safe keeping, he just looked away, with that closed-down inscrutable wood-elf face, thought Gimli. He had already questioned them closely, about Gandalf's assertion that the hobbits were safe, indeed, he had almost seemed critical. Gimli found a bit of meat tucked away in his molars and worried at it with his tongue.

'Yes, we are certain it was not Saruman in disguise.' Even Aragorn was getting a little impatient with the elf, Gimli thought, wrapping his tongue around the lodged morsel and pushing at it.

'…so… you left searching for Merry and Pippin... because this old man… a wizard… in white… like Saruman…told you they were safe..' Legolas asked for the umpteenth time, Gimli thought irritably. He also thought Legolas was not doing a very good job of disguising the implied criticism.

'No,' Aragorn explained patiently and with emphasis. '_Gandalf_ met us and _he_ told us they were safe.'

Legolas clutched at the fabric of his tunic then, over his heart, Gimli noticed because it was the sort of thing he had once thought an extravagant gesture of the elf, but now knew that he simply felt more deeply, frighteningly deeply. He had seen the elf twist in pain over Gandalf's apparent death.

'How did you know it was Gandalf?' the elf asked- _again,_Gimli noted with alarm now. And then, Aragorn laid a gentle hand on Legolas' arm

'I know this is hard, my friend. Please. Trust me.' Legolas shook his hand off and closed his eyes tightly, as if he were trying to rid himself of a memory, thought Gimli with startling perspicacity. He thought he heard Legolas say something then … but wasn't sure. But he turned away instead and was quiet. Perhaps he was, albeit reluctantly, accepting their assurances.

Gimli finally dislodged the stuck meat from his gum and chewed thoughtfully. He chased it down with another swig of very fine Rohan beer. He caught Aragorn's gaze briefly and cocked his head towards Legolas, frowning and shrugging. Aragorn lifted an eyebrow in response and thinned his lips. He didn't know what to say either.

And then Legolas sighed, turning away and looking anxiously at the sky. Thin rags of cloud had turned red. His grey-green eyes seemed to glaze and he stared away to the East, forgetting them, forgetting the carved and gilded halls of Edoras. His gaze seemed turned inward to a memory. When he spoke, his voice seemed not his own, and his words chilled their hearts.

'What I have seen in the eyes of a dying man will steal your breath. I saw the Tower, a black fang of stone against the twilight. Beyond, I saw the Plain of Orthanc, and across the plain, hundreds, no, thousands and thousands of tiny fires, torches. And legion upon legion of orcs, they clamour and bay for the blood of Rohan…' He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly against the images that tormented him. 'What have I done? What have I done?'

'Legolas!' Aragorn said sharply, he grasped the elf by the arm and pulled him to face him. 'Cease this. Come to yourself!' Legolas stared blankly at him for a moment, and then down at Gimli. He seemed far away and distant, then he blinked and his eyes focused a little. Gimli let go of the breath he realised he had been holding.

'I know what I have seen, Aragorn.' he said distantly. 'Saruman has an army such as we have never seen. They will come at us from the plains, but also from the mountains at our backs. There are too many. Without help, we will be surrounded. If we stay, we cannot get out.'

His words fell like a horrible echo. Gimli looked at Aragorn, determined that this time, the man would not ignore the elf as he had both in Moria and at Parth Galen.

'He's right you know. This is useless to defend.' he hoisted his axe over his shoulder. 'Best find some caves then.'

Later, Legolas watched the dwarf and man sleep. Their eyes closed but moving under their lids, like Eomer's. He wondered about their dreams and how they slept so deeply while there was so much danger.

Still, it was good to be amongst friends, he thought. He had missed the familiarity and the certainty of the dwarf at his back. He smiled at this – he would never have thought in his long life, to be so fond of a dwarf. But it was true that he found Gimli's company restful and it assuaged his longing for home. Gimli's feigned grumpiness disguised a true love of mischief. And it has been said by those who should have known better, more than once in Rivendell, that Mirkwood elves were 'more dangerous and less wise.' So it amused Legolas occasionally, during the rare quiet times on the journey with the Fellowship, to be provokingly, deliberately facetious and as skittish as possible, just to see the Ranger near the end of his considerable patience. Even better, to set Pippin up with some mischief that was bound to bring Gandalf's ire down on both of them. He had been surprised that Gimli quickly realised what he was doing, and later, after Lorien, he had joined in.

He had missed both dwarf and man immensely, for his was a loving and loyal heart. He gave the dwarf a harder prod in the ribs than was absolutely necessary to stop him snoring. 'Went off with my new horsy friends indeed!' Gimli harrumphed in his sleep, turned over and carried on snoring obliviously. Aragorn did not stir; he knew when to take advantage of the short respite from danger.

He could not doubt the dwarf and man, they were not fools, but he could not accept their story. In spite of his attempt to be loyal to his friends, he could not shake the feeling that they had been beguiled to abandon the hobbits. He could not bear the thought that Merry and Pippin might be in danger. During their pursuit of the band of orcs that had killed Boromir and split the Fellowship, he had found it too hard to conceal his anxiety; he knew he had resented Aragorn and Gimli's need to rest and, for the first time since Moria, had ardently wished it had been elves on the journey with Frodo and Gandalf.

The fire still burned in the small grate they rested beside. He watched the flames. And he prayed to Elbereth to light the way in dark places for all hobbits

He let himself sink into reverie and a stillness, listening. The Song had changed again, he had known that for days… but he was not powerful enough, he knew, to trace the meaning of the change. There were those amongst the oldest ones of his home who could have told him what it meant. A sudden pang of loneliness stabbed him, intense longing for home. Again, he pulled his cloak around himself more tightly, needing the sense of elvishness and familiarity, of warmth.

Staring into the burning embers of the fire, his eyes going wide in reverie; memory of a warm body pressed against his.

The pressure and the constant watching for danger had worn upon him, he knew. Then they had lost Gandalf. And then the terrible day they had been attacked and in that one afternoon, they had lost everyone. Overwhelming him, came a wave of intense loss. He dropped his head onto his arms and hid his eyes. Failure sat heavily upon him and he felt chilled. Only a couple of hours had really passed, although it felt longer, and in his heart, the song of the fallen Grima lingered. Legolas had been already vulnerable, deep in Théoden's song when he had killed Grima - and the utter hopelessness in Grima's heart had seeped into his own, and he felt the dull edge of Grima's own despair.

Suddenly, Legolas felt cold, and he opened his eyes, gazing into the fire. Eowyn blazed, like a wildfire, with intensity, but Eomer had the strength, the slow burning warmth of the sun… both would warm the blood and bones of him…. the log shifted in the fire and sparks flew up. Flames burst from the fire and the glow reflected in the elf's eyes.

Slowly, he stood, stretching his limbs and his resolve. He even went as far as the doorway, and looked down the empty corridors towards the royal chambers. A thin sliver of light showed him that Eowyn did not sleep, and he heard a faint movement to the right of her room. He guessed that was Eomer's. He could not be sure but he thought he heard a quiet cry. Silently, he stood, and thought for a while. Then carefully, he stepped away into the shadows of the corridor, lightly. Listening intently, still wondering. He paused beyond the crack of light, between the two rooms. Then he quietly walked back up the corridor to the dying fire where slept his friends. Easing himself down between them, he saw Aragorn had cracked an eye open. He nodded a greeting and then looked away into the glowing embers of the fire. The man closed his eyes and sighed, then fell asleep.

*****

**Hmmmm…. So, anyone going to tell me what they think? Because I'm not quite sure which way Legolas is going to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tolkien's world- we are playing in it.

Thank you to reviewers- it is always nice to get comments and to know people are enjoying what I have written.

Of course, we always knew it was up to the dwarves!!

Chapter 6: Gimli

In spite of their best intentions, that was the last chance Aragorn really had to talk with his companions. From then on, he was close in the counsel of Théoden and with Eomer, as his army, such as it was, prepared to march to Helm's Deep. They had one more day before they left and there had been no sign of Saruman's army. Scouts were sent to check the way ahead was clear. Théoden called his marshals to him, with them he summoned Aragorn.

The night had worn away and the sun risen over Rohan. Bright and clear, so it hurt the eyes of the men and the one dwarf who gazed out across the plains from the Golden Hall. Gimli privately thought the claims of Meduseld to be The Golden Hall a little exaggerated- it was a bit more than the mud and thatch he expected, true, but hardly a rival to even his own modest halls in Erebor. Better to have stone above, below and around

And he had given his opinion freely in the discussion between Théoden and his marshals. He had not needed to back up Legolas, for the King was utterly under his spell, muttered the dwarf. However, he told himself, it is enough that we unite against the One Enemy. Théoden had spoken of Helm's Deep as a fortress where his people fled in times of war. It sounded to Gimli just what they needed. Although why they don't just live there I don't know, he muttered into his beard. And he didn't like the idea of evacuating a whole city either; they could be picked off one by one. He knew Legolas and Aragorn felt the same, by the twitchy way they kept looking at each other. But they both knew Gimli was right- they were sitting ducks out here on the open plain. They had so little chance anyway.

Right, no more of that sort of talk, Gimli reprimanded himself sternly. Bad enough the elf getting all down at the mouth about the orc army without a dwarf losing heart. No, as usual, it would be up to the dwarves to get everyone out of the …muddle.

Light caught and gleamed on the shining amour of the small party of scouting riders as they wheeled away across the plains. Gimli watched with eyes narrowed. The elf went with them and even now, he could pick out the one rider who did not catch the light, refusing even light amour and any spur or rein. Gimli knew that Legolas had asked to scout the fringes of Fangorn and as far as he could go in one day towards Orthanc. However, he suspected he was not only scouting for orcs but keeping up his search for the hobbits, and he wondered briefly if he and Aragorn should have insisted that Gandalf take them to the hobbits, if for no other reason than it would give the elf some peace. He waved his hand at Aragorn, who even now, left to follow Théoden into the King's council chamber. They had to make plans for war. So did Gimli.

The furnace roared and burst and then settled as the dwarf went about his business. Other smiths watched his blunt clever hands as he twisted metal and seemed to bend it to his will with almost a breath. Their own hands seemed heavy beside his skill.

He straightened.

A knot of lanky, blond-haired boys, too young to be warriors, had gathered shyly at the wide open doors of the forges, staring at Gimli. They had never seen a dwarf, few had been out of Edoras and now suddenly there was an elf and a dwarf in their midst. The dwarf lord was strong enough to blow a house down, they had heard, and the elf could vanish and appear at will amongst them, and all the maidens fell in love with him at first sight. But he had also killed the evil Grima and freed their king, so he could not be as bad as those wicked elves of the Golden Wood.

Gimli eyed them thoughtfully and although they glanced at each other nervously, none shied way or fell back. He decided.

'You,' He beckoned to the nearest. His voice seemed to carry further in the forge, though he had not raised it. 'You are now my apprentice. Here…' the boy walked boldly into the heated air, the other smiths paused briefly to look up and smile or nod encouragingly to the youngster. 'D'you know how to make arrows? These will save the whole of Rohan, so it is important work mind you. I want no slacking.' The boy nodded.

'My father is a warrior,' he said quickly. 'Away with Erkenbrand' he glanced out over the grasslands and waved his hand vaguely.

'Good.' said the dwarf. 'Now... I will need four more and will show you how to make arrows good enough even for the elf!' An immediate flurry of voices and hands shot up. Gimli smiled into his beard. Yes- they would do. Eager and willing, and it would take their minds of the battle, and they would need to be ready. Best they get familiar with things now than on the battlefield.

He went on, arranging things and directing men and boys until he was as happy as he could be given the inferior skills of men. He wished for the umpteenth time he had but twenty dwarves instead of a hundred men. 'We wouldn't be here either,' he muttered to himself, looking darkly up at the wooden beams, thatch, and cob walls.

He had told Théoden in no uncertain terms that he would be making arrows rather than swords for they did not have the time to forge weapons strong enough to withstand the heavy steel of the orcs, although he would repair ands strengthen what they already had. Shamelessly he had plundered the treasury and sent his now utterly loyal apprentices to gather anything that could be remotely used as a weapon, pitchforks, and axes, even to remove swords from any tombs they could get into. And when a shocked Eomer had challenged him, he looked sharply at the man and said 'Do you think they would not rise up and fight with you then? Rather see all of Rohan fall than spare you their swords?' Aragorn had smiled unashamedly along with him and Eomer had admitted the logic.

'But I warn you, the king will not be happy about this,' he said.

When Théoden did realise what had happened, Gimli resolved, he would make damned sure the elf was with him… then the king would not say a word. He chuckled and returned to his smithing. He found the steady ring and beat of the forge soothing, the hiss of water as hot metal was cooled, and the strong voices of men who, if they did not have the skill of dwarves, at least had strong hearts. He felt happy. If only they were not waiting to be obliterated by Saruman's army, he thought cheerily.

In the heat and rhythm of the work, he found himself musing on Legolas. They had not really had time to talk… not that they hadn't talked, they had; they had swapped news. Legolas had stopped questioning them about Gandalf, but still, when he looked at them, Gimli could see he was troubled.

But that was not what the dwarf meant by talking. He cast his mind back to the night he had arrived in Meduseld and Legolas had told them his story. There was something in the elf's eyes that belied his merry accounting of what had happened in Edoras. Not that strange sort of prophesying trance he had gone into briefly. No, that was something else altogether and, though he knew it had affected them all deeply, they had already known the army Saruman had created, had already fought the dreadful Uruks first hand… No, this was different. He knew that Aragorn had noticed it too, but said nothing. And later, when both he and the man had lit their pipes and drawn a satisfyingly deep lungful, they had both glanced at each other and exchanged what Pippin called 'A Meaningful Look.' Dwarf and man had got used to each other out there in the wilds, searching for the hobbits.

But still, Gimli thought as he brought his hammer down on steel, perhaps there was more to what the elf had said than what he actually _said_. He picked up the blade he had forged and sighted along it. Firelight gleamed molten along the smooth, true blade and reflected in the dwarf's narrowed eyes. That business with waking up Théoden for example, Legolas had been very glib about that bit, skipping over the details but embellishing the part Eowyn played. Gimli knew that was to distract them from what was really bothering him. Well, Gimli was a dwarf, he thought, taking the sword over to the anvil once more. And although Legolas was eerily dwarvish in some ways, not that he would ever pay him such a compliment, he did not really yet know the legendary patience of the dwarves. He raised his hammer once more and with the most delicate movement, smoothed a slight crease in the steel like it was linen.

Gimli worked all day and well into the night at the forge and the pile of weapons grew satisfyingly large. Indeed, it was not the weapons were short, but hands to wield them, he thought. He eyed one of the women who brought him an evening meal. She had strong capable hands and broad shoulders. She looked capable of easily wielding a pitchfork. He resolved to speak to Aragorn about his idea.

It did not go down well. Aragorn simply lifted an eyebrow, looking for all the world like Lord Elrond, Gimli thought. 'It's a good idea!' he protested. 'All these women, they are capable of stringing a bow and firing a shot, like any other. I do not understand men!' He said exasperated. Dwarf women fought alongside the womenfolk and wielded weapons as heavy as any man. 'I wager the womenfolk are just as keen to be useful as me.' He said defiantly.

Aragorn looked back towards the halls of the king. 'I will wager they are,' he said 'but men are different from you. They cannot bear that their loved ones be slain, and orcs will see that they are women and target them… It is not the same as dwarves.' He added gently. Gimli could see that.

He tried again 'Legolas will agree with me I know. .. They have to rely on their wits in Mirkwood. How about if they only shot arrows... or poured boiling oil? Ah – let's ask Eomer. He has a sensible head on his shoulders.' He waved to Eomer and stomped over.

Beyond hearing, Aragorn merely watched as Gimli made his suggestion to the man. Eomer listened carefully and with a gradually increasing smile, until Gimli finished and he let out a huge guffaw. Gimli scowled and gesticulated. He pointed over at a woman, lugging washing back to her cottage, one child tugging at her dress, another child lifted onto her hip. Eomer glanced over and registered, but the man slowly shook his head, speaking solemnly. He walked away, leaving Gimli standing, looking between the retreating man and the woman who, realising she was the subject of a discussion, had stopped to stare. Gimli paused for a moment and then tugging on his beard, approached the small family. A conversation ensued, and Aragorn watched the face of the Rohirrim woman go from smiles to interest and then thoughtfulness. Aragorn pulled out his pipe and settled down to watch as Gimli explained his plan, drawing in the earth and pointing.

Sunset. Waiting for the elf to arrive back from scouting with the other riders, Gimli realised that he was worrying the end of his beard braids. Hastily he sat on his hands. He squinted into the setting sun and watched. He was hardly aware when a shadow fell across him and he looked up, seeing Eomer. 'Ah, horse-lord. You wait for a report from the scouts? '

Eomer fidgeted –uncomfortably Gimli thought in surprise. He had not wished to make him so. 'Sit,' he invited hospitably. 'I am waiting for my wayward friend,' he told him, crossing his arms. 'I have something I need to discuss.'

'Ah.'

'And you?' Gimli invited.

'As you say, my lord Gimli, I await… their reports.'

'Are any of the other scouts returned?'

Eomer shifted. 'Yes, They are all returned except one.'

'Oh? Is Legolas returned?

'No.'

'Oh… so you await him also?' There was a pause, and Gimli glanced at the man in puzzlement. 'Do you have a message for him? Shall I ask him to report to you when he arrives? We do not both need to wait.' Eomer shook his head, as if he had a fly buzzing round him thought Gimli. He frowned.

'No… no,' Eomer replied, he sighed.' No. I … I will... Yes. Will you ask him to find me… no. I will …' Gimli glanced sideways at the man again and pursed his lips.

'I will tell him you waited and I sent you to eat. He will find you later.' There was no room for argument and the man seemed relieved to have his mind made up for him. Gimli sat quietly, and thought.

He heard the horse approach rather than saw because night had well and truly fallen. The watch had signalled one rider and recognised the elf before he arrived. Gimli was cold by this time and only the legendary patience of the dwarves, he had reminded himself, kept him from abandoning his post and returning to the hall, where a great fire roared and there was food and drink aplenty. If not in a rather somber atmosphere as the city prepared to move.

Legolas looked dusty and strained, thought the dwarf. Unusually, and the tired horse hung its head low but he supposed Legolas was no more immune to the tension of waiting for battle than anyone else. And he had been scouting on his own now, looking for signs of orc movement or the approaching army. Gimli watched him slide down from the horse and to rub its nose. He shook his head at the grooms who ran out to take the horse from him and led it himself into the spacious and comfortable stables. As he walked in, other horses put their heads over their doors and whickered softly, straining at their halters at the sound of him. Gimli smiled wryly and watched the elf as he took care of the horse.

At last Legolas shut the stable door and wiping his hands, turned to the dwarf. He smiled 'Well?' When the dwarf looked innocent the elf laughed. 'You have been practically hopping from foot to foot. You look like nothing as much as Pippin bursting to tell me something.'

Cross that he should be so easily read, the dwarf said defensively 'Yon horsemaster wanted you to see him' he said first. A flicker of something flashed across the elf's face then.

'Eomer?' The dwarf was scrutinising him closely and he laughed, a little breathlessly. 'Is that it? You have become the messenger boy?'

'Certainly not!' Gimli crossed his arms and blew out exasperated. 'I am just worried about you, that's all. Someone has to be.' And then, with genuine concern and all pretence gone, he said, 'What is wrong with you, Legolas? You are not yourself.'

Legolas looked away across the grasslands and beyond. He was touched by the dwarf's concern and answered honestly, and with sudden realisation of all that it meant. 'I am cold.'

X

Later, when the halls of Edoras were quiet, Aragorn sat beside Gimli, Legolas joined them. He threw a twig in the still burning fire in the small grate of the room they shared.

Gimli nodded towards Legolas. 'He is cold,' he said flatly.

Aragorn turned towards the elf. 'Cold?'

Legolas resolved to keep his mouth shut next time. There was silence, the dwarf pulled on his pipe and blew out a stream of blue smoke. 'Ah- this is inferior stuff but better than nothing.'

Aragorn chewed the end of his pipe in agreement. 'Caradhras was cold.' he observed after a while to the dwarf.

Gimli grunted. He belched quietly and blinked 'He doesn't mean 'cold, he means 'cold'.' He squinted at the elf. 'Did you find the horselord? He was most anxious you see him I think.' Legolas looked away across the small room and to the door. He had heard booted feet pause outside the door, but they had scuffed together and now moved away.

'Yes – I made my report, but it was to Théoden, and Eomer was there.'

'Hm' the dwarf stole a glance at Legolas. 'He seems alright after all. Though I have still to teach him manners and the right way to talk of the Lady.' Legolas hid a smile. Gimli always softened his voice when he spoke of Galadriel, and he unconsciously stroked his hand over the leather above his heart. 'Still, he seems alright for a horselover, and his sister is fair enough. She looks fairly wrung out though – seems like she was just about holding it all together till you came along.' He added grudgingly to his friend. Aragorn scratched his beard and caught Legolas' eye. He grinned. '…Pity you killed that Grimble Wormthingie before I got there,' Gimli continued gruffly,

Aragorn glanced over at the dwarf and the seemingly total change of subject, and then towards Legolas. He threw another small twig on the fire and grunted back. He and Gimli had got to understand each other well in the short time they had hunted orcs alone.

'I would have liked to introduce him to an axe.' Gimli added. Legolas pulled his cloak about him a little more tightly. 'Seems you did a good job though.' he continued.

Aragorn looked sideways at Legolas. 'Tell me of Grima Wormtongue.' he said.

Legolas did not respond at first. 'I think Eowyn or Eomer have more knowledge than I.' he replied.

Aragorn turned to him then. 'They did not kill him,' he said mildly.

Legolas let his head fall on his arms then and he sighed. He knew he should not have told Gimli anything. 'There is nothing to tell.' He said. 'He was a man, he was nobody. He wanted power. He succumbed.' Picking at a thread in his shirt, he added, 'Like others before him.'

'Did you think you could save him.. Like you tried to save Boromir? And Gandalf? Is that what you think to do when you scout alone looking for Merry and Pippin?' Aragorn said quietly and without rancour; Legolas froze. 'Did you think to reach him?'

'No.' Defiantly he met the man's gaze, but the compassion was too much for him and he stood quickly. 'I will scout around I think.'

'Not much to scout round here, this place is swarming with guards and sentries' observed the dwarf. 'Oh, and we are in a _hall_, the _Golden_ Hall' he said slowly and with heavy sarcasm. The elf ignored him, stepping over boots and cloaks dropped untidily on the floor, and shut the door behind him, quickly and silently.

Aragorn caught Gimli's eye and lit his pipe again. The dwarf gave a satisfied little nod and narrowed his eyes as he watched the flames. 'You were right,' he told the man. 'We best keep an eye on him.'

Tbc

Next chapter up soon: Helm's Deep

Quick note for Jaye- Thanks for dropping me a line. I appreciate that. I agree. Legolas does seem heartless as we read it, but elves are different, and woodelves doubly so- more mercurial than the stuffy Noldor (Woodelf view!). When you are younger, one kiss can seem like the world, but as you get older, a little flirting, or a mischievous flirty kiss is just that. Legolas has lived a very long time, and has so many more years. One playful kiss that had a hugely entertaining effect is just that. However, he is more than a little disturbed by the effect. His own reactions and feelings have taken him by surprise -which is why he hesitates between the bedrooms, and then goes away. Eomer is a battle tried warrior- I don't think Legolas either knows or expected Eomer to respond in quite the way he did.) And Eowyn is just lovely and courageous and fiery. What's an elf to do when he just needs… some company?


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU. In the book, Eowyn and the women do not go to Helm's Deep as Théoden rides to shore up his beleaguered forces. You know the story.

Disclaimer: All Tolkien's. We are just playing.

Legolas and Gimli have a nice chat while they are waiting for Saruman to turn up. REVISED . Betaed by lovely Anarithilen.

Chapter 7: Waiting.

The long ride to Helm's Deep had been a quiet one, for Legolas was withdrawn and restless, swiftly moving away when they rested, quiet and thoughtful and avoiding his friends. Gimli had taken to riding behind either Legolas but he was never going to approve of horses.

But Helm's Deep was everything Gimli could have asked for, and more. He had snorted approvingly when he saw the high wall looming out of the distance, visible a mile off. And he ran his hand carefully around the smooth curve of the wall when they arrived. 'This is more to my liking,' he said. 'Not dwarvish but it will do in a pinch.' There had been a few skirmishes; just enough to whet the dwarf's appetite but Legolas was pensive and silent as they walked around the Keep.

The dwarf looked sideways at the elf; it was too unlike him to be so jumpy. 'Legolas…' he began, but when the elf turned his anguished eyes to him, he found he could not speak.

Gimli had never been good at waiting. His hands had fidgeted, wanting the furnace and yielding metal worked under his fingers, but there was no more time now, and insufficient fuel in the mountain hold. Everything left had to be used to heat the vats of oil and to ignite the flaming brands he had prepared. So he threw himself into other preparations, secret preparations with Eowyn's and Legolas' help, which the elf gave with a wry smile and quiet laugh. Gimli liked Eowyn. Her passion and vigour flashed and sparked, she was like molten metal, waiting for the smith to forge her into a bright keen blade. He laughed at himself, for she was the not only one. These women of Rohan were as fierce and true as any dwarf woman, he thought fondly. They had become dear to him and he had watched their secret practice with the indulgent eye of a father, irritated at times by Legolas' cool and detached manner with the women, who clearly were in awe of him and fluttered and blushed like girls when he stood behind them, reaching around to correct their posture, or to move their hands. It became a welcome distraction from the impending battle, from the seemingly endless waiting.

Gimli was on the look out now, strolling casually along the battlements, whilst the women practised below in a small overlooked spot in the lower keep. He had twice now bumped into Eomer, walking along the battlements and judged the man to be pensive before his first big battle, for he seemed skittish and nervous, avoiding Gimli's eye and the first time, turning the opposite direction to avoid meeting Gimli. Legolas had been with him that time and grimaced when he saw the man disappear so quickly without greeting.

Gimli worried away, he even caught himself getting into an old habit of chewing the end of his beard-braids. An unsightly and undignified way for a dwarf lord to behave… and it was only two days of being in the stronghold, good stone above and below, he chanted to himself.

Now he found the elf standing on the wall of the Deep, gazing across the empty steppe. Quite alone, on the lip of the plunging wall, so narrow and so steep a drop that it made the dwarf's heart plummet. Gimli wandered nonchalantly towards the point the wall became part of the sheer cliff, walking behind the elf and leaning surreptitiously to peek over the wall. Fleeting vertigo made his head spin and he drew back quickly.

'I know what you do.'

Gimli raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips innocently. Legolas suddenly turned his intense gaze upon him, and the dwarf felt a piercing, unbearable sadness. Suddenly overwhelmed he had to turn away. 'I am keeping an eye on you, my friend.' He decided there was no point in pretence. 'But I do not know what _you_ do.'

And then, Legolas had drawn a deep sigh. Gimli glanced at him but the elf still gazed into the distance. Dwarves, Gimli reminded himself, are endlessly patient.

After a few more seconds, Gimli decided that dwarves were also creatures of action and deeds. So he said 'Legolas. You cannot stop everyone from falling!' Feeling the irony of his own words, Gimli resisted the urge to reach out and grasp the elf.

Slowly, Legolas stepped down from the wall. He knelt in front of the dwarf, too close, his breath warm on his skin, and the fabric of his clothes almost touching the dwarf. He looked intently into the earth-brown eyes of his friend.

Gimli wanted to look away but felt that if he did, he would have failed Legolas in some way. So he looked back into those strange forest green eyes, his own boldness searching the elf's face. He felt the sudden sense of falling, of vertigo, and saw that strange mix of ancient and innocent, an indefinable something that suddenly, he knew he could not bear to lose. Again he was overpowered by an intense sense of sadness and fear. Then he realised with a jolt.

'Is that what are you afraid of?' he asked wonderingly, for he had never seen the elf falter or fear in the face of any except the shadow of Moria, and all had quailed before that.

Legolas released him then and glanced away. Wryly he acknowledged it. He straightened and looked away again across the steppe.

'Of failure?' he said. 'Yes. Aragorn is right, Gimli.'

Gimli put the end of his beard in his mouth and chewed anxiously, hoping he didn't look anxious. Where in all of Arda was _this_ going? Then he grunted. It was a useful sound, non committal and neither yes nor no. It was, he thought, encouraging.

'Aragorn is right. You are right,' Legolas sounded defeated. His arms fell by his sides and he looked at the ground. 'I let them fall. I have failed my trust.'

'What? When did I say that? When did _he_ say that?' Appalled at such an admission, by such an idea, Gimli did this time grasp the elf's arm before he could rise and walk away. 'How have you failed? You have been the staunchest, you have never faltered, never questioned. You shot the creature on the eastern shore, you have killed... almost as many orcs as I…' he paused to watch for the slow smile. 'You brought Théoden back, broke Saruman's power over Rohan. Now we are here.'

'Now we are here.' The elf repeated. He rose slowly and moved towards the wall, looking out over the plains. 'We are here. And war marches on our own lands.'

The elf looked down into the earnest brown eyes of his friend, and sighed. 'You are like the mountain, Gimli. You are constant, faithful.' He smiled gently. 'But we saw Gandalf fall in Moria. I cannot…' He bowed his head, 'I cannot bear to think of those merry hobbits…' but he could not bring himself to say it.

'You think still we were beguiled by Saruman.' The dwarf stated flatly. 'And that somehow this is your fault also? You have failed them and even now, they are in the black tower of Orthanc.' He shook his head slowly.

'Gimli. Please. Unless I see them myself, or I see Gandalf, I cannot be at peace. Please. Forgive me.'

Gimli sighed and placed his hand on his friend's should once more. 'I cannot say that my heart is at ease in this, my friend, but _I know_ that the hobbits are well and safe. I _know_ that Gandalf is restored to us. I know that sooner or later, that will be revealed to you and my only wish is that we survive long enough for you to know the truth. That is as much as we can do now, is it not my friend?'

*****

Aragorn pushed his hand through his hair. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening and he was tired; he had to admit to defeat. Théoden was right about the strength of the Deep but he just felt there were weaknesses. He wanted the company of Gimli, to test the strength of the fortress, to feel for weaknesses, and he just wanted Legolas at his back right now. Realising he had missed Legolas, had not been with him since they parted near Fangorn, he felt suddenly lonely. 'I have to check on the north side,' he told Eomer quietly, not interrupting Théoden, and bowing discretely, eased his way from the throng of marshals and counsellors and opened the door.

A welcoming rush of cold wind from the mountain whipped round him then. He quickly stepped outside and pushed the door closed, and went in search of his friends. He admitted to being concerned about them both, for neither had been particularly communicative the evening before, and they had both avoided his gaze. Several times Gimli had opened his mouth to speak but been silenced with a look from Legolas. Aragorn simply drew on his pipe and waited for them to tell him whatever it was that was bothering them.

But when Legolas was not looking, Gimli had suddenly cuffed him round the ears and muttered 'Watch your words around him, Heir of Isildur or no, or you will have the haft of a dwarven axe between your ears next time.' Aragorn had been more than a little perplexed.

Now, as he breathed in the cold mountain air, he saw Gimli, rooting around in the drain and covers of the Deeping Wall with Hama. He was chewing his beard braid, something Aragorn had only seen the dwarf do recently. Legolas he could not see, although he doubted the elf was far away. He approached the dwarf warily.

'These drains,' Gimli was worrying 'they are a hole in the defence. No dwarf would make such a wall. All it needs is…' He looked up at Aragorn and scowled. 'Hama my friend, we need to get this shored up.' Gimli straightened and looked the man in the eye as Hama took his leave.

'Gimli.' Aragorn greeted him, keeping a slight distance between them. The dwarf nodded back grimly. 'Where is Legolas?'

Gimli nodded upwards. Aragorn followed his gaze and saw the elf then, standing on an impossible ledge high above them on the cliff face. 'Been up there since daybreak. Twitchy as a cat in a forge.'

The elf imperceptibly straightened. Aragorn watched as he raised his head a little higher, leaning forwards slightly as if to catch the wind. He tried to relax- Legolas was not going to attempt flight… but with tension in every line of his body, he looked like a bird poised. He breathed, and gave the dwarf a wry smile.

'He is not the only one.'

But the dwarf was not attending. He stared, first at Legolas; then he shaded his eyes from the lowering sun and looked in the same direction as the elf, eyes narrowed slightly. A bank of cloud rolled on the distant horizon.

'What can he see?' he muttered.

*

There was only the sound of hammering and grunting men as they hauled stone, lit fires to heat oil, fixed arrows. There was nothing else. The wind had died and no birds flew across the empty grey sky. It seemed that outside the Deep, there was no life. Everything waited, holding its breath. Eomer watched Legolas, poised on a high ledge, looking ready to spread his arms and take flight, hardly stirring, hardly seeming to breathe, the wind lifting his winter grass hair. It made the Men nervous. He felt the elf had been avoiding him, but in truth, it was the other way around. Eomer watched surreptitiously at first, and then, as the day faded away, and still he had not moved, he stared openly, as if starving.

*

The moon had risen early, bright, and torn rags of cloud scudded across the sky though there did not seem to be a strong wind. Silent and still, the elf listened. No breeze or whisper from the faraway Anduin, no frost touched breeze from the Misty Mountains, nothing. Legolas listened, stretching out his awareness. Something felt wrong. Something had felt wrong for days, he corrected himself. No, this was something more. He felt the earth cringe … he felt the air shift away…

Suddenly he felt the need for the dwarf's solid presence, the sense of his feet planted firmly on the ground. He tore his gaze from the distant horizon and found the dwarf. He stood with Eomer and Aragorn, both scanning the plains anxiously. Legolas took a breath and leaped downwards, like a mountain goat scaling the heights, leaping from one rock to another with dizzying speed.

*

Gimli looked up, following Eomer's' open mouthed gasp. He narrowed his eyes, watching the man's open admiration.

'Now don't be fooled by that,' he grumbled, breaking the spell. 'He does that all the time. Showing off.' But his eyes belied the gruffness. Aragorn did not smile.

Swiftly Legolas came to stand with them, his eyes still scanning the horizon. Darkness crept towards the Deep, even though the moon sailed high and bright. Earendil flickered before the tide of cloud slowly obscured it and Legolas shuddered visibly and repeatedly. It unnerved the three with him.

'I do not like this,' he murmured. Gimli looked askance at the elf, who seemed in a trance. His eyes were wide and stared at the moon and sky. Searching. 'The Eye moves… the Enemy is awake… he seeks…..' he caught his breath.

'Blood will be spilt this night.' he said, turning and looking straight into the dwarf's eyes. 'Blood will be spilt and they come.' He grasped Gimli's arms in a steel grip. 'They come.'

_Author's note: __Sorry- I have changed this a bit because I struggled with it and it still didn't feel right. When one of the reviews pointed out that Legolas would not be so troubled by things as he was in the earlier version, it struck a chord so I changed it. Hope this works better. Thanks Arduenna._


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU. Story contains adult material, including m/m feelings but nothing explicit-

Chapter 8: Gandalf

Inevitably, a black line appeared on the horizon first, and grew thicker and darker as it approached. At first, there had been chaos and panic in the Deep, but the army of orcs had grown steadily closer and now, all Rohan could do was wait.

Gimli glanced upward to where his women archers were hidden. He had instructed them carefully, using his experience of the only real major battle he had seen, the Five Armies. He was surprised when Legolas revealed he had also been there. But the women had struggled to hide their terror and both the dwarf and elf knew they would quail before the horror that lay ahead.

'You will find the first time you do anything it is always… more difficult,' the elf had quirked an eyebrow and grinned at them knowingly. 'It is no different in battle. The first time you see the enemy, you will feel your stomach overturn and your heart halt in your breast. But that will pass.'

Gimli looked at his friend. All the doubt, the restlessness had gone. He stood taller than any, strong. With long pale hair lifted by the slight breeze, he seemed like a hero from a distant time, and with a slight shock, Gimli realised that he had no idea how old Legolas was, or which battles he had seen. For all he knew, the elf could have been at Dagorland.

Legolas had shifted to hold his bow, stringing it lightly. The women followed. 'The main thing is not to shoot too early. Remember those arrows cannot be recovered. Make every one count.' Gimli glanced at the anxious faces before him, thinking it would do no good anyway; if the men fell, they too would fall. 'And do not shoot the dwarf,' the elf was grinning at them like fellow warriors. 'He might be useful.'

The small ripple of laughter broke the tension as Gimli was sure he intended. Faces relaxed a little for now. But Gimli hoped they had remembered the drill – with so many orcs it would be impossible not to kill. But they had to wait until they were close enough and Legolas had told them, only when the enemy were at the wall should they shoot. And to shoot over the heads of their own folk. Gimli and Legolas had agreed that this would be their only strategy – for they both knew that after the immediate offensive, all strategy was lost and battle was chaotic. Kill or be killed.

x x x

By nightfall, the black line was distinguishable. Huge Uruks and orcs lumbered towards the Deep. Trolls pulled enormous siege machines and began ponderously setting them up just beyond the range of arrow.

Eomer now stood among the men and boys of Rohan upon the Deeping Wall, and was appalled at the sheer numbers just beyond their reach, the sheer unimaginable scale of Saruman's army. Their hate and the utter desire for destruction filled the air and suddenly he knew he could not hope to win this. Should they have surrendered to Saruman, at least to protect that which he loved, rather than see the utter destruction of all he cared for? The hordes and hordes came relentlessly on and he knew they had no hope. So instead, he focused on the sturdy, solid dwarf at his side, as well as the Heir of Isildur, a figure stepped out of legends to be here with him at the end. And on Aragorn's other side, was Legolas.

Eomer had avoided the elf since that last time in the cell. But he had not forgotten it. He felt the pressure on his lips still, but war was upon them and there was no more time. He wished he had made time, had taken his chance, for this day might be his last. Still, no good could come of that now, so instead he had made a point of finding Legolas, knowing he would stand with Aragorn and wishing to do so himself. He had nodded courteously to both the man and dwarf and then thrust his hand towards the elf, seizing his forearm in the way of his people. He had looked deeply into his eyes, tentative but still searching. Legolas had looked back, and Eomer had felt strangely disorientated, as though he had tipped slightly from his horse but not fallen. There was no time to ask so instead he had gripped the strong archer's arm firmly and said 'If I die this day, it will be by your side.'

The elf had closed his eyes briefly, as if it hurt, but then smiled, impossibly gentle. 'That would be to my honour, my lord.'

But there was no time for anymore for the dark edge of the orc army approached now, within plain mortal view. They had to hold their nerves and their hearts steady before the slowly approaching tide.

xxx

It was now past midnight. The sky was utterly dark and the stillness of the heavy air foreboded storm. Suddenly the clouds were seared by a blinding flash. Branched lightning smote down on the eastwards hills. For a startling moment, the watchers on the walls saw all the space between them and the Dike lit with white light; it was crawling and boiling with black shapes, some squat and broad, some tall and grim, with high helms and sable shields. Hundreds and hundreds were pouring over the Dike and through the breach. The dark tide flowed up to the walls from cliff to cliff. Thunder rolled in the valley. Rain came lashing down. (1) It had begun.

Arrows swished overhead from both sides and Eomer glanced towards the archers where Legolas now stood. His hair gleamed in the rain and lightning, and arrows shot from his bow like a hailstorm. Boys scurried to and fro amongst the archers gleaning arrows with which they kept quivers full. Rain on Eomer's face, drenched his skin and hair slicked against his skull but his blood sang. Ladders had been thrown against the Deeping Wall and even now, orcs clambered over the broken battlements. Huge rocks launched from siege machines crumbled the stone below and now was his time. He was sick of waiting; it was the time for swords and blades. If this was to be their last stand, then so be it.

'Come!' said Aragorn, 'This is the hour when we draw swords together!'

Eomer swept his sword from its sheath and raised it up high. Lightning caught the blade and it blazed silver. He looked at Aragorn and bared his teeth. Aragorn grinned back. There was the roar of orc voices and the swish of arrows overhead. Steel rang below as blades fought and men and orcs struggled.

'Guthwine!' cried Eomer, 'Guthwine for the Mark!'

'Anduril!' cried Aragorn, 'Anduril for the Dunadain!' (1)

They charged along the wall and leaped into the fray and lightning caught the gleam of both blades already black with blood and singing in battle. Arrows soared over Eomer's head, and their battle cry was joined by other voices fell and fair.

xxx

The arrows and oil served well. Indeed, Théoden was puzzled briefly in the heat of the battle, to know how so few archers were able to produce so many arrows and so many orcs slain, but he had little time for wonder for the sheer numbers overwhelmed them. His sword rang in the battle, for orcs had quickly scaled the heights and poured over the broken walls. Hour upon hour, desperately, the slog of battle tired his bones. 'Would it were day,' he repeated to himself over and over.

When Théoden finally ordered the retreat into the citadel itself, he would not hang his head. Even knowing that he would see the last of the Rohirrim fall and that his memory would be wiped from the land and all he held dear would be enslaved or slaughtered, he would not succumb to despair. He saw the man, Aragorn, and was saddened for him, that the Heir of Isildur should die without achieving his destiny. And that Legolas, who had brought him back out of that land of dream and nightmare, should perish with him far from home. Of Eomer there was no news; he and the dwarf had last been seen just before the Orthanc fire destroyed the wall. He hoped Eomer had gathered together as many men as possible, and even now they were defending themselves in the caves below. But he had no time left.

He summoned Eowyn to the chamber and wondered that she was dirty and dishevelled, with a long scratch running down one arm. She looked like his warriors, with that fey battle light in her eyes, but he drew her to him.

'It will end soon,' he told her, 'and you must lead our people from this place if you can. The mountains are full of caves and tunnels. You must find a place to hide and then, if all else fails, your heart must not…. Do not let our people be enslaved.' And they both wept.

The night bled away. The heavy cloud and rain did not abate, it seemed some devilry drove it against the Men of Rohan, for the wind drove the rain against their arrows and fanned the flames below. The world seemed on fire to Théoden as he looked out with Aragorn from the ruined walls.

xx

Eomer was deep in slaughter, the crash of metal on metal, the din of shouting, grunting, swearing. Battle was loud, a hellish din, and confusing. Strategy only held for the first few hours if you were lucky, and this had been going on and on, through this endless night and into the long slogging hours before dawn when men were at their most tired. The night was tinged with red now but these orcs did not fear or cringe in daylight- the battle fever overtook them and their yellow eyes glinted with madness and depravity. He hacked gracelessly, not caring how, just killing as many of the heavy, twisted abominations as he could. Just mindless repetition of cut and thrust, keeping wits about you and remembering to keep looking around you, above, behind, below. No way of knowing where your enemy might come from.

He caught sight of Legolas then. Surrounded by orcs that seemed bent on his destruction. The hate gleamed in their eyes more strongly, and they seemed to gather in that small space around the elf – and yet he held them back. All Eomer could see was a glint of pale hair in the lightning and the flash of the elf's blade, coming up black with blood and flashing down again. The elf whirled and struck again, this time, slicing through the face of an orc. It screamed and fell against its fellows. But as fast as he was, the orcs kept pressing forwards, their horrible voices loud in anticipation.

Eomer hacked his way towards Legolas, his sword plunged in deeply and he pulled it from the belly of an Uruk. The flesh sucked the blade, and the orc fell against him. He pushed it off with a grimace. He could see Legolas now hard pressed by some twisted creature, some half man half orc. Its scimitar raised and struck against the shining elven blade. It drew back, arm raised again, when suddenly the elf stopped. Just stopped dead, he turned around, eyes unseeing. The press of orcs around fell back slightly, drew back, ready for the final plunge. Eomer threw himself forwards, screaming his battle cry and for a moment, the gang of orcs shifted and turned towards him.

Then Eomer felt the air stir and the wind get up. It whipped Legolas' long pale hair around him, and he whirled around, searching the mountains, his eyes wide. The orc's scimitar flashed once and Eomer lunged forward, Guthwine held out desperately before him. The blades clashed tremendously and the juddering blow sent tremors up Eomer's arm, almost rattling his teeth. He plunged the sword deep into the orc's belly and shouted 'Watch yourself, Legolas.' He threw up his shield arm against the next blow and pulled his sword from the belly of the ugly, twisted thing, its mouth gaping and its eyes already glazed.

'Legolas!' Eomer seized the elf's arm and shook him.

'Did you hear it?' the elf's eyes were shining, incredulous. 'Like the sound of a great bell….the song has changed.' He grasped at Eomer's shield arm.

'All I can hear is the clamour for your blood. Awaken from this dream or you will waken no more!' He shook his arm free and blocked a huge blade that seemed to come from nowhere.

Eomer swung upwards and blocked with his shield the blow that came plunging down on them. He was aware that Legolas had taken a deep breath, flashed his blade and then blood spurted from an orc's pulsing neck. Then, at the top of his voice and with violent joy the elf burst into a snatch of some elvish battle song. The notes were fierce and thrilling. Eomer had no idea what any of it meant- the words meant nothing to him, but the sound filled him with a glee, a battle lust and fervour that he had never felt before. It spoke to him of thundering hooves and fierce battle; of standing knee-deep in slaughter and reveling in the destruction, and of glorious charges, and violent, brutal killing, and smearing the blood of his enemies on his shield.

'Guthwine! Forth Eorlingas!' he shouted renewed. And a storm of voices joined him

'For the Mark! For the Mark!'

His eyes wide with the fever of battle, Eomer looked at the elf briefly before turning back to slash at the orcs surrounding them. Later, it frightened Eomer, that the crazed lust for battle in the elf's eyes had been reflected in the eyes of orcs and that the song made him merciless, for Eomer had forgotten his own humanity.

xxx

Aragorn glanced quickly over his shoulder looking for Eomer, but the battle was too thick where he was and he could see only Rohirrim, some on horseback, some on foot, and orcs, struggling together. As he looked, an orc raised its scimitar above a small, slight warrior, gold hair glinted in the sudden sun. Aragorn gasped as swifter than speed, a knife embedded itself in the orc's thick neck. Not enough to stop the scimitar from falling, but it deflected easily off the youth's shield. He turned and saw Legolas standing nearby, hand raised from throwing the knife. He was staring at the youth and breathing hard.

Aragorn knew it had been Legolas singing that fierce battle song but he had not realised that this friend was so close by. Once, in Mirkwood, he had witnessed the wild ferocity and glee in the eyes of elven warriors as they devastated an orc camp without mercy. He who had been raised by Noldor, had believed then all the tales; more dangerous, less wise.

Aragorn turned his gaze back to the youth, who was now slashing heavily, tiredly at anything he could reach. Aragorn knew the lad would fall soon; he was too tired - unless he could get to the youth first. So he leapt towards him and pulled him away to a space between skirmishes. The mud was churned and slippery beneath them for it had rained all night and battle here had been fierce. The youth's face was familiar, though smudged with mud and there was a scratch down one pale cheek.

'Go back now,' he shouted above the din. 'You are tired. You will be injured and then die unless you retire. Come back when you have rested.'

The youth glared at him mutinously, 'You would have me abandon my people here and leave them to die?' Aragorn sighed. The pitch of the voice betrayed his youth – this was a mere boy.

Then another voice joined them. Legolas. He had a wild, fey look in his eye and there was blood on his shoulder that spread down his arm, but his voice was calm. 'You make mistakes when you are tired.' He told the youth. 'We will need you later, when you have rested a while.' he gestured at the battle 'No one is going anywhere just yet.' The youth suddenly collapsed slightly against his arm. 'We will need you to defend the children should they get through.' The elf added, sensing his small victory.

Then he pulled the youth towards him abruptly and lifted his chin towards him. Aragorn could not see the youth's face but Legolas looked furious, as though some suspicion had been confirmed, and he suddenly grasped the boy's arm. He pushed him away and Aragorn watched bemused as the elf marched the boy off, scolding him all the while and pushed him out of the edges of battle. There was a brief pause in the immediate skirmishes around him and Aragorn took a moment to breathe and look about him, before plunging back into the fray.

x

Legolas watched the youth stumble out of harm's way and edge along the wall to the citadel. He lost sight of the slender figure then and sighing, turned back. He looked out over the battle to find Aragorn; the man had looked exhausted himself and Legolas worried that he might take some hurt. Now that Frodo and Sam were beyond his help, the quest had changed; it was now Legolas' duty to see Aragorn safely to Minas Tirith, and to fight at his side whilst he still had breath.

Ahead of him, two Uruks attacked a Rohan warrior. He was beaten back and now slowly giving way. Legolas leaped towards him and swung his blade into one of the Uruks. It turned as he did, raising its own crude steel blade. Legolas was dimly aware of the terror in its eyes as it fell, and was briefly puzzled. He sensed a change, a rippling through the orc army, an unease and sudden panic. He could see nothing but the crush of orcs around him, some turning to hack at him in turn, or at another Rohan warrior. It was all too confusing, but he knew the Song had already changed, so he just kept on hacking and thrusting between armour into heavy flesh. Spattered with blood and gore, grunting with effort now as his own body began to demand rest, he pushed himself onwards. It seemed too easy now, orcs giving way to him, pushing at each other almost to get away. The elf was wary. Never underestimate orcs, he had learned; their hatred of the First Born overwhelmed them yet their lust did not always make them careless, sometimes they became more cunning. He would not fall into a trap, so he pulled himself back a little and stood breathing heavily to watch as the orcs seemed to try to scramble away from him. It was not he they were running from though. Dawn was breaking over the mountains and its first light crept over the blackened, charred land.

At that moment, sudden and terrible, from the tower above, the great horn of Helm rang out. (1) The echo of many horns rang across the battle field. Théoden was riding out.

'Helm! Helm is arisen and comes back to war. Helm for Théoden King!' Again, the great horn rang out and its echoes rang around the valley and across the battle field. The battle cry was taken up with renewed vigour. Then it was joined by another cry that Legolas did not recognise. 'Erkenbrand! Erkenbrand!'

He looked up. There, from the mountains came loud battle cries and the clash of swords on shields. Hundreds of horns joined the great horn of Helm and a tall man with a red shield strode into the fray, slashing and stabbing any that were in his path. This must be Erkenbrand, thought Legolas. He was followed by a thousand warriors, all shouting and eager, fresh for battle. Legolas turned and threw himself against a huge Uruk, its ugly mouth twisted into a sneer as the elf's blade plunged into its heart and his sword ripped through its belly. He realised there was less resistance, but more noise. It had changed. Orcs were not shouting their battle cry now. The shouting was more chaotic, more panicked. He felt a thrill run through him and suddenly a smell of lush green forests, leaves rotting in the rain, and his body thrummed with excitement. Orcs were running now, away, and then back, hither and thither. It seemed they were in disarray.

He became aware, slowly, of a deep, sonorous call, a song that wound its way slowly, slowly, like an ancient horn, through the ranks of fighting men and orcs, to the elf. He paused briefly in the slaughter, to listen. It made him feel young again, such as he had not felt since he set out with the children of the Fellowship, and his heart rejoiced at the vigour and depth of the voice, strong enough to drown out that other Voice that spoke of despair and destruction. Strong enough to drown the Voice of Saruman and all the evil of Orthanc. Legolas dodged a flailing arm and came face to face with a begrimed and weary Aragorn.

'What is happening?' he shouted. The man shook his head, then turned to lunge at a black - armoured orc that raised his sword to clash against Anduril. Legolas sliced in between the neck and shoulder armour and the orc fell.

'Something has changed.' He shouted again to the Man 'Something strange is happening. Is Gandalf here?'

'Yes,' shouted the man and he waved towards the Mountains rising above them. 'He came...' Aragorn stopped to slice through the face of an approaching orc, 'over the mountains I think, or maybe from Fangorn.' Two Rohirrim came between them then and that was the last he saw of Aragorn for a while.

'Gandalf!' No longer unsure. The Song reverberated through every nerve and tingled in his fingertips. 'Gandalf!!' he cried and again, he thrust into the mass of orcs, now struggling and fighting, not to kill, but to get away. But more, the dark edge of the army had changed and Legolas could see, could smell the green lushness of forests and glades. His blood sang in triumph for Arda would be victorious and he felt his bones and muscle and sinew sing out.

And then, almost suddenly, it all seemed over. The orcs had fled or lay dead or dying on the field. Quickly he despatched those not yet dead, emotionless. One Uruk, a dreadful wound pumping its black blood out and soaking the ground, yellow eyes slitted and watching him, bared its fanged teeth in a horrid grimace of pain. 'You think you have won, elf,' it panted, glancing down at the vambraces etched with Oropher's sigil. The Uruk sneered. 'You should see Mirkwood.' It gurgled as the elf, not pausing, cut its throat.

He wiped his blade on the tunic of the beast and looked around. He would not think on what the beast had said.

The devastation was dreadful to behold. Already, carrion alit upon the corpses of orc, man and horse. Indiscriminate, black birds flocked, like black cinders in the sky. The battle had raged through the night and into the day, it was almost evening again. Small fires were lit over the battle field and he could hear the beginning of the sound of singing, a dirge, a lament for the fallen men of Rohan. He felt unutterably alone. Looking about, he saw other shapes, men, moving through the falling evening, stooping to pick up a sword or a token here or there, or longer, to cradle the injured or dead.

Battle fever seeped from his bones and he made his way towards the citadel. He stopped twice, once, to pull an injured man to his feet and help him to one of the fires, where the healers were setting up, and once, to hold a dying man while he gasped his last breath; he then closed his eyes. He felt the despair seep into his bones again but struggled against it. _We won_, he told himself, _we live_. He did not want to think who lived; it was enough for now that Saruman had not won.

Wearily he made his way towards the mountain hold. It came to him then that he needed to know who survived. He needed to hold someone, to know he was alive, to know if what he felt was real. He was suddenly amongst the throng of Rohirrim, all making their way up to the Hornburg. He gave his arm to a limping soldier, a rider whose horse had clearly been killed under him. The man turned his head away at first, and then when Legolas had seized his arm and drawn it over his shoulder, he had slumped slightly and whispered thanks. He left him at one of the many camp fires that had sprung up, to draw the survivors and to treat the injured.

He leaned over the Deeping Wall, staring at the great gash made in its side by Orthanc Fire. He drew a breath, seeing again the fiery explosion, feeling the heat and the blast. He gazed beyond, to the scattered campfires dotting the battle field below, and then, he paused. Where he had expected to see the open steppe, there was forest. He leaned forwards, listening, stretching out his senses… 'My eyes deceive me,' muttered the elf as he shaded his eyes with his long hand. 'Ah Elbereth. That was the change in the Song,' he whispered.

A forest of great trees. Silent. Utterly still. Impenetrable darkness beneath its eaves. Like a silent, frozen army their winter-bare branches tangled, roots buried in the battle-churned mud and grass. Woodelf that he was, Legolas Thranduillion stopped, amazed and lost in the resonant song that had caught him before, and now sang to his bones and blood, calling him to wander amongst their huge ancient boughs, to rest in their long limbs, and let them tangle leaves in his hair.

Voices broke though his reverie. A breath escaped him like a long pent up sigh and he turned to see a tall, old man in white robes striding up the steps towards the citadel. With him, were Théoden, and Eomer, and Aragorn walked slightly behind.

Legolas stared.

'Gandalf.' A whisper but Gandalf spared him one brief glance, the blue eyes crinkling kindly. Then the wizard turned back to Théoden, bending to hear the king's words and nodding wisely. Legolas' heart soared but he only sat heavily down on the ground and rested his head on his arms. Everything that needed to be was put right in that one instant. He knew it was not his time with Gandalf though, and sat instead, watching the wizard greet the kings of men who had returned victorious.

xxx

Gimli had already checked on his apprentice lads and been angry that some had not survived. But the four he had worked with most closely were all hale, though he saw the loss in their eyes and the bleeding away of innocence. It could not have been any other way. His archers were however, all unscathed and he rejoiced at the confident and assured way they now organised the caring for the injured. No longer warriors, they were wives and sisters and mothers again, and many grieved.

He hurried away from the scene, needing to find something bright in all that destruction. He searched for Legolas, and found him, grinning like an idiot and gazing like a child at the old wizard, who was clearly too busy to spare a thought for the likes of them, thought Gimli. But then the wizard glanced across at him, and Gimli laughed and Legolas joined him. Now they were both idiots, he thought, but he didn't care, for the elf had laughed too and it was good that they were alive.

'So…?' the dwarf puffed out his chest, ready for his victory. Legolas looked up. Gimli laughed to see the elation in the elf's eyes, brimming with childish glee. For a minute he thought the elf would pull him into a bear hug and swing him round and round. But the absurd fancy passed as quickly as it had come, and Gimli was glad for it would be undignified.

'So?' Legolas said with schooled calm. Gimli narrowed his eyes. The elf knew exactly what he was asking and he wasn't having any games.

'How many?' he demanded

'How many yourself first?'

'Forty two.'

'Forty two?' Legolas raised an eyebrow playfully

'Forty-two,' repeated the dwarf

'Ah.'

'Ah?'

'Ah.'

'Argh! Confound it Legolas. Come now, how many?'

'Less than you I think. I saw you, a bear wielding your axe and cutting through orcs like so much barley!'

Gimli knew this was not so for Legolas had easily killed over a hundred orcs, but somehow he knew the elf would not count those he had killed with his arrows. He would argue that it was easy to kill with bolts. (2)

Generously the elf said, 'Then you have bested me by one.'

Yet Legolas's arrows had been a hail of death to Saruman's army, and Gimli had taken no small comfort from having the elf at his back, at least until they had left the Wall and leapt into the battle. Nonetheless he accepted the gift as it was meant and smiled into his beard

'And our plan was also a success,' he added, and the elf laughed merrily – Gimli had almost forgotten the sound and he chuckled himself to hear it. Immediately though, he sobered when he saw that Legolas' eyes had turned north-eastwards, homewards.

'I know,' he said softly, laying a hand on the elf's arm 'I worry for my folk too… but today, my friend. Let us enjoy a victory without rancour or grief.'

*

The dwarf was right, thought Legolas, and he steeled himself against the Uruk's last words; only a fool would believe Mirkwood was yet unscathed. The Nazgul would have made Thranduil their first target, he was sure. He fortified himself with Gandalf's return and the certainty now that Merry and Pippin were safe… for Frodo and Sam were in the hands of the Valar. He smiled and offered up a quick prayer to Elbereth to give them good luck and the fortune to keep them safe. Then he followed Gimli into the citadel.

(1) Extracts from TTT Helm's Deep.

(2)I know, I know- it was 42, but really! This a bit of elf worship in case you hadn't guessed!

The bit about the Mirkwood elves' battle song is a small tribute to Jasta's wonderful Saeros, who is just about as otherworldly and truly elvish in the Avari sense that any elf could be.


	9. Chapter 9: Eomer and Legolas

Warning: VERY AU. M rating just in case although it only gets as far as snogging (For our US friends, 'snog' is a UK slang English word meaning intense and passionate kissing! It's a lovely fun word) but the high rating is because some people are offended by m/m and I don't want any ambiguity here. If anything like m/m offends you, you should look away now (because Legolas' blood is up and it's the aftermath of battle. Is no-one safe??!!! )

Xxx shows a switch in pov as the formatting in Fanfic does not always show up breaks or spaced lines.

**Chapter 9:**** Eomer and Legolas**

Eowyn's face was dirty, smudged with blood that was not all hers and soot from Orthanc fire. There was a bloody scar on one flushed cheek that was not from remaining with women archers or tending the injured and she felt the pricking of tears in her eyes. She clenched her fists, _I will not cry. I will not cry_, she thought.

She made her way though the throngs of exhausted warriors, searching faces and smiling as she recognised those she knew. They reached out to her as she passed, their White Lady. But the ones most dear she knew were safe and she had fallen upon them with desperate relief. Both Théoden and Eomer were even now with Gandalf, who had returned unlooked for and although Aragorn had told the gathered Rohirrim at Edoras that Gandalf would bring help, few had believed it. Aragorn. Even now she saw in her mind's eye, his noble face, steady eyes and careful manner. But she looked yet for another.

And then she saw the tall, slim figure of the elf, and the shorter, muscled dwarf. 'Oh!' she gasped. 'You are both all right. I have been looking for you.' She laughed then. 'My brother and Lord Aragorn are within. And now you are here also.' She looked up at the elf then and said a little impudently. 'You are tired.' Her eyes sparkled with mischief, 'You make mistakes when you are tired.'

The tall elf narrowed his eyes and for a moment, she thought he would scold her again. But then he sighed and smiled instead. Lifting his hand to the bloody scar on her cheek he touched it lightly. She opened her eyes wide and although she felt the tears sting, she did not wince or move away. Legolas murmured something in his own tongue and she did not understand. And with the sudden relief from the horror and the fear, her energy leaked away. She sobbed once and fell against the elf, who held her close and stroked her hair as he had done only days ago… was it only days? His hands were gentle, and he hummed a tune like an old lullaby. Gradually her tears faded and she realised the dwarf had quietly taken a seat on a boulder, ripped from the Wall by the blast that had left her deaf and ears ringing for hours. He had lit a pipe and watched her quietly, puffing rhythmically, and that too was soothing.

She gently pulled back a little, to see better the beautiful strong face above her. Parched, scorched by all she had seen and felt he was like rainfall, as he had been on that day which seemed so long ago when he had come to her in the night. He had not scorned her then. He had allowed her to go with him to release Théoden, and he had freed her from Wormtongue's horrid grasp.

'You are far from home,' she reached up tentatively and stroked away stray hairs that blew across his face. 'Are you lonely?' Her breasts brushed against him. Her thumb stroked across his lips. Slowly, he caught her hand in his and stopped her.

'Lonely? I have this dwarf that shadows my every move,' and although he stopped her, still he held her hand in his. She looked up at his parted lips, his strange green eyes half veiled. She was suddenly reminded that he was of the woods and wondered if he had something to do with the forest that edged the battle field and stood a silent vigil over the slain. Then he blinked and the spell was broken. He shook his head imperceptibly. 'He dogs my footsteps and will not let me fall.'

XXX

Gimli watched them shrewdly. He was quite sure Legolas had no dishonourable intentions toward the girl but the dwarf had become fond of their warrior maid and the besotted look in her eyes made him wary. He removed his pipe from his mouth and knocked it out against the stone, watching as the elf gently untangled his fingers from hers. The dwarf did not miss that the elf stroked her palm as he released her, and it was with reluctance that he moved away. But in all honesty, how could the dwarf blame him; her burnished hair fell over her shoulders, her lips parted and her beautiful eyes gazed up at the elf.

Gimli harrumphed loudly enough to catch their attention and said gruffly, 'This is the fever of battle that makes folk act without foresight, without caution.' He put his pipe back in his mouth and searched his pockets for pipeweed, then shook his head in irritation. 'No pipeweed for love nor money in this Aule-forsaken place,' he muttered, but not loud enough for the girl to hear him. He determined to find Aragorn to see if he had had more luck. He rose stiffly from the boulder and looked up at the girl.

'He needs a dwarf to keep him in order, lass.' Gimli took her hand firmly from the elf and turned her away. 'These elves are very flighty you know.' He flashed his teeth at her, and put on the manners that had charmed an elven queen. 'Here today, gone tomorrow,' he confided. As he turned her deliberately away from Legolas and walked her towards the Keep, he looked over his shoulder, and jabbed the stem of his pipe pointedly towards the elf's groin. 'Don't you be wasting your breath asking him if he wants for anything. And if he does, be sure not to give it to him! They live on air and in the trees, lass. They are not for us mortal folk.' He ignored the splutter behind them from the elf and gave his attention back to Eowyn. 'Now what you need,' he said looking at her with his earth-brown eyes, 'is a good steady dwarf!'

Legolas laughed then too, and the dwarf knew he was not offended. He would know Gimli was right and the besotted look in the girl's eyes warned him of the danger. She was young and vulnerable, ready to give her heart to any who she felt deserved it; she would confuse that lust for life and relief at surviving with love. And she yearned for love.

But just in case, Gimli resolved to have a firm talk with the elf once he had deposited the girl with someone reliable, and scruffy and unattractive, thought the dwarf, like Aragorn.

**********

It was well into the evening but there was no feast. Instead the injured had been treated and the dead recovered and laid out in the lower halls. Eomer had spent time with the bereaved, and wept himself at the sight of those he knew and loved. Now, in the aftermath, he needed to make peace with the living. That is what he told himself anyway.

Eomer sought the elf determinedly. He walked purposefully through the halls and passageways, opening doors and peering into alcoves. Eomer remembered the intimacy of the cell and the merry banter even when all seemed lost to him. He remembered the thrumming of his blood. He wanted that again. Just to be alive at the end of this dreadful slaughter, to remind himself that he had survived and so had those closest to him. Briefly he peered in the hall, where Eowyn was talking with Aragorn. He paused to watch them and smiled. He could not be happier if his sister wed such a man. And that seemed likely now surely. What better alliance could there be for Rohan and Gondor to unite? It was politic but more than that, he wanted his sister to be happy.

He did not linger, feeling the unfinished business with Legolas drive him onwards. _Where would an elf be?_ he wondered, exasperated. Stepping carefully between the rubble and the abandoned weaponry of orc and man alike, he searched the empty rooms and walls of Helm's Deep.

It was not just a case of wanting to thank the elf for his help, Eomer decided, he also wanted to end this… this… whatever it was between them. Remembering the blood on Legolas' shoulder he went towards the Healing Rooms. He peered about the quiet chambers, pungent with herbs and unguents, masking the blood and pus and dying.

Eomer felt he had searched everywhere, all over Helm's Deep – he suddenly had a thought- ah! The caves, he had not yet searched in there- perhaps elves liked caves. He had heard that the Elvenking of Mirkwood lived in caves. That was where Legolas came from, he remembered.

Making his way out of the door and into the light, the man intended to make his way along the Deeping Wall –or what was left of it. He decided he liked the elf, he liked his company, knew his prowess in battle- had been astounded even. Never had he seen weapons wielded with such precision and economy, seeking to slice not hack. Thoughtfully, he paused to look over the Wall, remembering how the orcs had gathered about his brightness, and how the elf had seemingly cut a swathe through the orc army to meet with Gandalf and Erkenbrand.

He had never really liked Erkenbrand, he mused, leaning his chin in his hand and resting his elbow on the crumbled rampart. The marshal had always seemed to him arrogant and insincere, but on this day he had never been more pleased to see someone in all his life, except Gandalf. _His_ coming was a revelation. And he had seen the reaction of Legolas when the wizard had arrived, the breathless relief, the parted lips and closed eyes. It had made Eomer stop to stare.

He realised his thoughts were circling round and round, and that gradually he was coming closer to what he really wanted to think about, what was really bothering him.

He felt again the smile against his mouth and warm lips closed over his, and the hand cupping the back of his head and bringing him close.

Before Eomer quite had time to really understand this, to digest it and to ponder any consequences, he found him.

Legolas sat cross legged on the thin crumbling ledge, with his chin resting on his arms and gazing into the far distance. His head was tilted slightly on one side as if listening. Eomer coughed politely. He hoped the elf would turn … and wondered what he should say to him, then panicked a little as he realised he had no idea what to say, what to do... Should he apologise? Or thank him? Maybe congratulate him on their shared victory? It seemed easier to let the elf do the talking instead. So he coughed again, a little more loudly, and was annoyed at how nervous it made him sound.

Legolas was utterly still, his head turned away and gazing away across to the tree line. Almost, he seemed a carven image, had there not been the lightest breath of air to flutter his hair like a bright pennant.

Eomer stared. Then he shifted.

'My lord?' he began. And at that, Legolas slowly turned, his eyes focusing and sharpened. Then he moved his hands and stood, or rather, unfurled.

The elf slightly dipped his head and regarded the man intently. 'Please. Not Lord. Are we not friends? Battle brothers? Just Legolas.' He smiled and Eomer felt his mouth drop open. He quickly closed it, feeling foolish.

'Very well …. Legolas.' He licked his lips, Beama, he was nervous! Ridiculous, like some sweaty adolescent! It had been so much simpler before… well, before he had realised … He felt heat suffuse his neck and blurted out 'I wanted to thank you.'

The elf did not shift his gaze, his face inscrutable and strangely impassive.

'To thank you,' Eomer blundered on, 'for what you have done… you know… awakening Théoden and er…' He pulled nervously at the neck of his jerkin, 'fighting alongside us…' The elf continued to stand there, still and silent, but Eomer thought there was an upward twitch of his lips. He tried not to think about lips, warm lips on his mouth, he was really trying not to think about that. Instead, he was suddenly more self conscious than he had ever been. He was aware of the bead of sweat on his upper lip, of the wave of hair that fell over his shoulder, of the coarseness of the material he wore next to his skin. The contrast to the elf, his utter stillness, his alien masculinity, his power and his total self control made Eomer feel utterly stupid. And then, suddenly, Legolas was very close, he felt the warmth of his skin and the breath on his cheek.

'You have nothing to thank me for, Eomer of the Mark,' Legolas said in a voice so quiet that only Eomer would hear. He smelt of … hay, thought the man with surprise, and leaves perhaps. And leather. And something else that was indefinable, strange. He leaned in a little more, as the elf said. 'I would do more for you if I can.'

It was an offer.

Eomer caught at his hand quickly, his blood pumping, surging. If he did not take it now, then when? So he grasped the back of the other's neck and pulled him towards him, feeling the elf smile against his mouth, like last time. But Eomer kissed him slowly this time, gently licking against his lips and pushing against his tongue.

'No, I should repay you,' he whispered in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

'What I had more in mind,' murmured the elf, 'was riding with your Eored to Minas Tirith.'

And as usual, Eomer felt like the elf had pulled the floor away from under his feet. The offer was to ride with him, not…oh Beama, what a fool. He squirmed inwardly and pulled back. 'Ah. Forgive me my lord, I…'

'Shhhh.' Legolas held a long finger to the man's lips. 'No more lords, or kings or titles…. Just you…. And me.' The elf leaned in suddenly, his hand on the other's shoulder.

Eomer held his breath.

The elf's eyes searched his intently and he felt the gaze pierce him keen as pain. It seemed endless. Tentatively, he stared back, and saw things he had not realised before; straight dark brows drawn together in concentration, defined cheekbones and strong masculine jaw and mouth. He let his gaze travel down, strong shoulders, used to a heavier bow than he himself, everything about the elf spoke of agile strength and power. He raised his eyes back up to the elf's face and saw him smiling; for a fleeting moment he imagined it almost predatory, but then saw again the strength and beauty of this warrior and a surge of lust throbbed low in his body and he moaned.

This time it was unambiguous. He grabbed the elf and pulled him into a deep lustful kiss. His hands grasped the soft suede tunic, crushing it in his hand and he pulled him deeper. Nerves tingled with sensation. Long hair tangled in his fingers, muscles bunched under his hands, against his stomach and thigh; he thought the elf would pull away and grasped him harder, he would not let go this time.

Instead, he was pushed back against the stone wall of the keep, and suddenly he was the one being kissed –deeply, passionately, another tongue filling his mouth and devouring him with need.

A raw desperate heated passion coursed through him from that hot mouth on his. Long fingers expertly unclipped, unstrung and undid fastenings and suddenly his skin was bare to the night air and hands skimmed across his chest, paused briefly at his navel before plunging lower and cupping his sex. Eomer gasped and his eyes widened.

Everything stopped.

xxxxxxxx

Legolas paused. He looked down at the man before him, spread against the wall, stripped to his waist, hair tumbling tangled and mussed, lips parted and eyes suddenly wide. He had forgotten. In the man's exotic heavy muscle and flesh, the musk of arousal, he had simply forgotten…This man was so young and fated perhaps to be king one day. Men were not elves, not like elves. He looked at the soft curls that furred his body.

Then he stepped back. And sighed. He looked downwards for a moment. He spread his hands in appeasement. 'I am sorry,' he said, looking away, 'I forgot myself… who I am. And who you are.'

Eomer opened his mouth outraged.

'I can NOT believe you are doing this AGAIN!!' he roared.

Legolas took a step back.

'Every time. Every time… you do this.' The man panted. He shook his head, closing his eyes, clenching fists. 'You entice me, and tease and tease. And then walk off or …or... back off… and leave me in such need!' He took a step towards the elf, eyes blazing with passion and furious with his pent up frustration. 'If you were anyone else, I would …fight you.' he said, struggling to control himself.

And then quite suddenly, he punched Legolas hard, as hard as he could, full in the face. And Legolas was so unprepared for the attack, he did not move, and there was a horrid wet thud. The elf's head whipped back and hair and blood spattered and flew everywhere. Legolas landed heavily on his back, and the man stood above him, breathing hard and fire in his eyes.

xxxxxxx

There was a moment of absolute stillness. Neither could quite believe what had happened.

Then the elf sat up and rubbed his jaw gingerly. 'Well. That hurt.' His hand came away bloody.

'Good.' said Eomer aggressively.

The elf laughed wryly. 'I do not know how I deserved that,' he said, 'but you obviously think I did.' At the sound, all of the anger fled Eomer's body and he felt utter remorse.

Legolas held up his hand and Eomer took it, pulling him to help him up, but as soon as skin met skin, the fire leaped and burned once more and Eomer did not know whether to punch him again or kiss him. He decided to alternate to see if that had the desired effect. He pulled Legolas hard and wrapped his arms around him, straining to control the bunched muscles and sinews that he expected to fight him but did not. Instead, long hair swept across his arms and the searching eyes closed and warm lips met his.

'I am not a child.' Eomer said before he kissed him.

Legolas bowed his head ashamed. 'No. It is difficult. You are so young. And this is only what it is. No more. Is that enough?'

Eomer laughed and nodded. 'It is what it is and no more.' he said, and he met the hungry lips. 'And no less either.' he murmured.

*****************

Ah- so there you have it. Boy gets boy. And girl… well dear reader, that's another story.

So many thanks to Anarithilien again for her betaing.


	10. Chapter 10

For Curiouswombat, Oshun, Vectis, Arduenna and Lamiel, Lalaeth. Thank you for taking the time to write and review and huge thanks to Anarithilien for the sensitive and clever betaing. And also for Mienipies, Corday, Shiro-Kuro, Kimsa-Ki-Lurria, Vanimeldre-Melindel and Jaye- hope you're still out there!

I had intended the last chapter to be the last, but there was lots of encouragement to keep going and this plot bunny really really was cute so instead of shooting it, thought Saruman needed a pop at Legolas instead!

Disclaimers: All Tolkien's, we are only playing. Legolas did not sing bawdy songs about Gandalf etc.

Warning: AU m/m implied and referred to.

Chapter 10: Fangorn

Aragorn slid his sword into its sheath and cinched his belt as he strode through the small company preparing to ride with Théoden to Isengard. A tall Rohirrim warrior greeted him as he passed and he nodded a greeting. Horses stood ready, Hasufel was already saddled and stood resting one hoof, eyes sleepily half-closed. Aragorn stroked the horse's velvet nose. He glanced around and saw that Gimli was gathering up his small pack and Eomer stood close to Legolas now, laughing and bright–eyed. Legolas was flushed slightly, and Eomer had his hand on one of the white knives Legolas carried and was tracing the engraving on the blade, his eyes fast on Legolas. Aragorn supposed that Eomer, having never met elves before, was interested in the weapons of Mirkwood elves.

Aragorn became aware that Gimli was standing at his side. He could feel his warmth against his arm. He glanced down.

'Good morning Gimli,' Aragorn greeted his companion.

The dwarf nodded. 'He is in fine spirits,' he observed, nodding towards Legolas.

Aragorn studied the elf. Legolas was animated and lively, his lips parted and his eyes merry. He smiled at the sight for it was good to have something else to focus on. His thoughts kept straying to the golden haired woman who stood on the steps to watch them depart. He felt again the warmth of her regard for him and he could not help but admire her for her courage and loyalty. He glanced down at the dwarf. Gimli's beard was looking a little frayed at the ends where he had been chewing it. Aragorn frowned; he had not noticed that habit before. 'He is getting on well with Eomer.' He ventured, looking back at the elf. 'It is good to see them laughing.' he added.

'Aye, that it is, after all this destruction and gloom, it is good to see him recovered,' Gimli answered. He looked at the Ranger shrewdly, 'And you, Aragorn? How do you fare now that your path is clear before you?'

Aragorn paused. Now that it was clear, as Gimli said, his heart faltered as it had in the aftermath of Gandalf's fall in Moria. He remembered the moment when he had lost his faith in himself; Legolas had not faltered however. He had never doubted, nor had Gimli. And there was his promise to the dying Boromir. He felt the heat of the dwarf beside him and realised that their faith gave him the will to go on. Gandalf too was returned to them – but it was a huge task before him and he knew Denethor of old. It would not be an easy road- for here came the man to supplant him bearing news of his beloved son's death. He sighed.

'I go now to Gondor for she is beset by the Enemy. But I fear we are too few…' he looked around at the small company and then beyond to the men of Rohan who had survived the battle and were even now preparing to return to Meduseld. 'Even if Théoden comes to Minas Tirith with all those men he can muster, it will not be enough.'

'Your friends are with you Aragorn, 'Gimli said firmly, 'Whatever your path, ours is also.'

Aragorn could not speak for a minute. 'Do you speak for Legolas also?' he was finally able to ask. This unlooked for faith gave him a sudden surge of emotion, gratitude and confidence mixed.

Gimli barely paused before he answered, 'Aye, I think I do. For he is steadfast as a dwarf, and his heart is as true.' The dwarf hefted his axe in one hand and glanced around. 'They are looking to move off Aragorn. You must lead us out now. Let them know who you are.' He gave the man a gentle push and turned to look for his own mount.

Aragorn put his foot in the stirrup and swung himself astride Hasufel. He gathered up his reins, turned his head and rode way from Helm's Deep. As he passed the White Lady of Rohan, he raised his hand slightly and dipped his head. He could not help it for she stood tall and straight and proud, and he saw her quality.

x

Gimli watched Legolas swing himself lightly astride Arod and was now looking down at him and smiling. He stretched his hand up to the elf who grasped it and was swung up behind him onto the horse. Gimli drew in a breath as he always did…it was a long way down. He tried to relax as Legolas told him and let each muscle untense and smooth, but it did not really help when the horse surged forwards. He glanced over towards Eomer and wondered if he would be better off riding behind the man, but he also seemed full of fire and red meat after the great victory. He grinned and waved to Gimli, then cantered towards them.

'Good day, Gimli Ironmaster,' he shouted, for many of the Rohirrim had begun calling Gimli this after he had worked the forges at Edoras with such skill. Sunlight caught Eomer's hair and the helm he wore. The long horsetail that streamed from the crest of his helmet blew across his face in the wind and his horse danced beneath him. Firesomething, Gimli recalled, although he had no interest in names of horses. Aragorn's horse, Eomer's horse, Legolas' horse. That was as much as he needed to know. It was a horse. Useful but still a horse.

'Good day to you Eomer,' he called. 'You ride with us to Isengard?'

'Indeed. I have much that I wish to say to the wizard Saruman.' He laughed cheerily, pulling his horse alongside them and facing Gimli. 'None of it good! And I wish to see for myself what destruction has been wreaked in my land,' he added more soberly. 'The last time I saw the Fords of the Isen I was sorely pressed and bearing news of Theodred's fall. It was a grim time for us all… and then it was that we met with you, Master Dwarf, and with you, Legolas.' He looked at Gimli's companion.

'Did you sleep well, my lord marshal?' Gimli asked.

The dwarf frowned for a deep blush suffused Eomer's cheeks but the man smiled and answered 'Aye, and you?'

'I,' Gimli said cheerfully, 'I slept like one of the Fathers themselves, for I had a bellyful of good ale and food. Good company and high spirits did me well too.'

Legolas grinned at him widely. 'I slept like I had run a league and back!' Eomer laughed aloud and he filled his lungs with clean free mountain air.

Eomer looked up towards the Keep and waved his hand to Eowyn, who stood on the steps. She did not see him at first and the smiled. 'I am glad to see my sister happy, free from the horror that clutched at all our hearts. And thanks to you, ' he turned fondly to Legolas, 'we are all free of that. I think she is happy,' he smiled softly, 'Her thoughts turn to love I think.'

Gimli gave a stifled gasp and dug Legolas in the ribs, hissing 'I warned you! Now you've done it.'

'Me? What have I done?' Legolas whispered back, wriggling away from Gimli's prodding fingers. 'I suppose Gandalf's scurrilous comments about _Mirkwood elves_ have been repeated endlessly in Erebor' he snapped. He said _Mirkwood_ with the same contemptuous tone he used for _Mordor, or Sauron, _or as he used to say_ dwarf_.

Gimli found the end of his beard braids and started chewing. The elf cast a quick look over his shoulder and said brightly 'She looks upon me like an older brother, or an uncle perhaps'.

'Uncle!' Gimli exclaimed, and then realising he had become loud, dropped his voice again to an angry whisper. 'She didn't look upon you like an uncle last night.'

Gimli realised he had started chewing his beard-braids and hastily tucked the ends away into his belt. He was also aware of a clueless Eomer politely trying not to listen. He dug Legolas in the ribs again and nodded pointedly towards the marshal. Then he could not resist adding 'No niece of mine ever looked like that at me.'

'I am not surprised.' said Legolas dryly.

Gimli huffed furiously, 'I'll have you know my nieces think I am very handsome' he said sniffily, stroking his chestnut beard which was much admired by the womenfolk of Erebor.

Legolas smirked then, Gimli could not actually _see _him smirk as he was riding behind him, but he could just tell from the way the elf sat. The dwarf narrowed his eyes.

'Does that also make you Eomer's uncle' Gimli retorted nastily 'because if you are, well, that makes for an…' Just then Arod gave a snort, tossed his head and danced a little.

Gimli wobbled and clutched at Legolas' tunic. 'Oh, that's underhanded,' he complained. 'If it's going to be like that I will ride with someone else.'

'If anyone will have you,' bit back the elf nastily.

Gimli opened his mouth to retort when Eomer coughed and he remembered they had company. He paused.

'If you are uncomfortable riding without a saddle Master Dwarf, please, ride behind me if you wish.' said Eomer diplomatically; he had not been able to hear the subject of their muttered argument. 'I will ride beside Legolas so you will not be parted.' He could not hear what the murmured comment was from Legolas or the even quieter but venomous reply from Gimli. But the dwarf did not move, and the elf did not slow the horse to a stop.

X

Aragorn met Gandalf's blue eyes with a smile and tilted his chin towards where Legolas and Gimli argued. 'Shall we leave them behind do you think?'

'Tempting as it is, I think that Pippin and Merry might have something to say if we do,' said Gandalf. His hair shone white and his beard flowed over his robes. In his hand he carried his staff loosely.

Eowyn stood to watch as they rode away, her hair glinting in the sunlight, her eyes on Aragorn. He felt her gaze on him and looked away. He did not want to think on her fair face, full of hope when she had taken leave of him. There had been a gleam of tears in her eyes and he had to fight the urge to lift his hand and touch them. He tried to focus on Arwen, but she was faraway, and Eowyn was beautiful and forlorn.

There was the sound of many horns blowing and the echo sounded round and round the fortress and the Coombe below. Théoden's banner was raised and the sunlight glinted off the many spears and helms of the company of riders who set forth to confront the fallen wizard, Saruman and to witness the destruction of the Wizard's vale.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn scanned the tree line ahead. All talk had ceased and the small company lapsed into silence. The forest was an enigma that even Gandalf did not seem really able to explain. But it was enough for him that the trees were on their side, and had disposed of the orcs in a way even a seasoned veteran Ranger did not want to think upon too deeply. The sky was a clean, washed blue and wisps of cloud were the only reminders of the dreadful storm of the day before, but as the small band moved across the battlefield, none could avoid the reminders of the terrible days and nights before.

Although the bodies had been gathered, and the valiant warriors slain on the field honoured, the land was scarred by the churning of hooves and iron-shod feet. Crude steel weapons, wrought in the fires of Orthanc lay scattered and half buried in the mud, or broken like some great beast had rampaged through. A tattered banner was trodden into the mud. An eerie quiet surrounded them and they rode as if holding their breath.

Under the dark eaves of the woods they passed and heavy boughs creaked and groaned overhead. No birds sang, no small creature scurried away. All was silent but for the sound of the trees.

Aragorn became aware that Legolas had slowly fallen behind to the back of the column. Aragorn looked over his shoulder at his friends and seeing the consternation on Gimli's face, and the distant, distracted look in Legolas's eyes he turned Hasufel back to them and reined in alongside the elf and dwarf.

'Come,' he said quietly, 'we should not linger here. Even you, Legolas. Can you not feel the anger? It is not only orcs they hate.'

'The air is so heavy, like a storm.' The elf spoke in a hushed voice, 'Can you hear them, Aragorn? Can you hear their voices?'

Aragorn put his hand out to Gimli who had opened his mouth to protest, and stilled him. 'I cannot hear them as you can, but I know that even for you they are unquiet.' He ignored the dwarf's muffled comment and concentrated on Legolas. 'Come. We have at least a day's march ahead of us.'

'Aragorn… if you could hear them.' the elf said, and his eyes were distant and strange. 'Many an oak have I seen grow to ruinous old age, but never have I heard such voices as these.'

x

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief as the elf's horse trotted after Aragorn, but as they passed through, Legolas leaned slightly to the right, head tilted, listening. There was no breeze yet tendrils of his hair were gently lifted as though by unseen fingers. Gimli too felt a disturbance in the air, and it stroked along his cheek as if he were part of the elf.

It became darker and it seemed all sound was smothered. The air was hot and suffocating. The proud horses of Rohan snorted nervously and shook their heads, whilst the men sat still and were quiet and tense. The only sound was the jingle of bit and rein and the soft thud of hoofs on the turf. Gimli caught the eye of one of the riders of the company who turned and stared at them as they drew up. His face was anxious and strained. Another horse, a light bay, shied slightly.

Arod fell in behind the bay horse and Gimli kept tight hold of the elf's tunic beneath his cloak. He stared straight ahead at the elf's back. But Gimli was a curious and intelligent dwarf, beloved of his people in the mountain and adventurous at heart. Try as he might, he could not quite keep his eyes from straying to the strange, brooding woods.

'Legolas?' Gimli whispered, hardly daring to speak, for he felt the tension in the elf's body and knew that he was listening. 'What do they sound like?'

Legolas did not speak straightaway, but was still. Then he glanced away and sighed, 'Ah, how can I find the words?' He paused and then quietly, almost murmuring, he said 'How can I describe it to you?' The elf continued dreamily. 'Imagine …a low deep sound, soft, wooden. Deep, deep beyond breathing,' the elf seemed half asleep as he spoke, his head cocked slightly to one side. 'A low, deep sound, unutterably sweet, and it calls to you, calls you home to the woods where you were born. It is like the beat of your heart and the throb of your pulse…' he became very still and slowly Gimli realised the horse had stopped too and its head was low, ears flickering towards the sound of the elf's voice. 'Ah... but they are grieving too… an old wound, old hurt, loss.'

Gimli gazed at the elf's back. He sat straight and tall, yet relaxed, his hands loose by his sides. His long pale hair swept down his back. The quiver and its knives were carved with scrolls and vines, leaves and runes. He had never noticed this before. So strange and different, yet what Legolas described felt familiar for that was how he felt when he listened to the earth and its sounds. In Khazad-dûm, he had heard in the deadly silence an absence, a great loss, the silencing of hammers and deep voices. He felt in the dead air the resonance and lost echoes. Perhaps this Song that Legolas heard was kin to the Great Secret of Khazad?

The elf was murmuring again now, 'I am sorry you cannot hear it for my poor words are but a shadow …' he paused, listening. Only he could hear the deep sound, like the wind sounding in mountains, or like the ocean breathing.

And then, the elf opened his eyes wideand looked back over his shoulder into the woods. He stared for a moment and Gimli swivelled on the horse to see what had started him from his reverie so. Legolas gasped and whispered 'There are eyes! Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I have never seen such eyes before.' And he turned the horse back toward the shadow of the trees. Gimli clung to him in sudden panic.

'No! No!' he cried. 'Do as you please in your madness, but let me first get down from this horse!' He slid down from the horse and landed heavily. He looked up at the besotted elf gazing into the trees. 'I wish to see no eyes.' The dwarf said loudly.

Suddenly Gandalf was there. He raised his white staff and cried out in a voice that reached down into blood and bones, 'Stay Legolas Greenleaf! Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time.'

Legolas seemed frozen. He leaned forwards as if straining to go into the wood. He closed his eyes and Gandalf reached him. He put his hand out and placed it gently on the elf's shoulder. Gimli heard his murmuring to the elf, and Legolas leaned in towards the wizard. Gimli frowned. He could not see the elf's face for he had turned away from them. Gandalf continued speaking to him, gently, carefully steadying him. Gandalf waited, looking at him intently. Legolas raised his head and said something back to Gandalf, looking ahead of him, resolute. Gandalf nodded once and then slowly withdrew his hand from the elf's shoulder. Legolas seemed steady then. He paused, bowing his head for a moment.

Gimli became aware of Aragorn who had dismounted and was now standing at his shoulder; his own horse cropped the grass nearby.

'What has happened?' he asked.

'Damn fool elf nearly went off into the woods- saw some eyes in there! Orcs or spiders. You'd think an elf from Mirkwood would know better.' But his tone belied the gruffness of his words and he watched anxiously.

'I know less of the folk of Mirkwood than I do of my own kin in Imladris,' said Aragorn. 'They are mercurial these Sylvans. Deadly and merry-hearted and utterly unpredictable.' He shook his head. Gimli did not answer straight away.

'So it was for me in Moria, was it not? Beside Balin's tomb,' Gimli spoke slowly. Realisation dawned and his irritation, born of fear, evaporated. He recalled the yearning for a lost past and sorrow for Balin. It had overwhelmed him as he stood amidst danger and ignoring his peril beside the tomb. It had been Legolas who grasped his shoulder and pulled him along after the Fellowship. Gimli sighed deeply. 'So it is for those of us of the Wood and Mountain. We feel deeply. We understand the Song of our hearts. He has his Song. I have mine and I could no sooner have walked out of Moria on my own than he can ignore his heart and walk out of here on his own.' Gimli dug his hands into his belt. 'I will be with him and bring him out safely Aragorn. Fear not. We will still be with you.'

Aragorn touched Gimli's sleeve lightly. 'Then you will ride with him until we are out of the woods?' Gimli nodded and as Legolas and Gandalf drew close, he lifted his hand to the elf again who, almost in a dream, reached down and pulled him astride the horse as if nothing untoward had happened.

At that moment, there was a ringing sound, clear as notes from a horn but more musical and varied. There were answering calls from the other side of the rise, from the North. And then, from the trees strode three strange figures, as tall as and like young trees. They moved swiftly although their gait was like wading herons. Suddenly there was panic amongst the riders, swords clashed and scraped as they were drawn and horses wheeled about in panic.

'Stop!' Gandalf called,' You will not need your weapons! These are only herdsmen.' And it was as he said, for they strode quickly past the riders, sparing them not a glance and disappearing over the hill.*

Legolas raised his head and gazed in childlike wonder at the strange creatures as they strode past. He murmured a word that Gimli did not recognise. Gimli fingered his axe but did not dare move. Gandalf said they were no threat, but still he watched the elf. Who knew what he might do - run after them, call out, sing to them?

A strange nervousness settled over the company. First Legolas' sighting of the eyes in the wood and his attempt to ride into the shadow of the trees, and then the appearance of the even stranger creatures – all had utterly unnerved the riders. They clasped their weapons although they did not draw them as Gandalf bid, and the horses snorted and tossed their heads. Théoden looked about him in wonder and alighted on Gandalf. 'Gandalf? What herdsmen are these? What flocks? At least to you they are not so strange.'

Gandalf smiled sadly, 'No indeed, Théoden King. Is it so long since you listened to tales by the fireside? There are children in your lands who could pick out the answer to your question. These are Ents, O king, Ents out of Fangorn Forest which is called in your tongue, Entwood. You should be glad, for you are not without allies, even if you know them not.'

Théoden stared. 'Ents? I had thought them a children's tale, as you say. Strange times indeed. But then, much that I thought the stuff of legends yet walks among us…And that gladdens me indeed. For who would have thought the Heir of Isildur or the folk of wood and mountain would be here to aid us in our greatest need.'

Théoden glanced towards Legolas, who still stared after the Ents. 'Is it also not true that I should be sad, for however the fortune of war may go, much that is fair and wondrous might pass forever out of Middle Earth?'

Gandalf followed his gaze and paused. 'It may. The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured. Nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us go on now on the journey we have begun.'*

X

Théoden signalled the march forwards and the company set off once more. They settled into a steady canter for they wished to make their way quickly but spare the horses.

They followed the path of the Ents and Legolas found himself yearning to follow them, to speak with them. The song of the wood had entwined about his heartstrings. In his childhood, long long years ago, he had heard tales of the Onodrim, and all Sylvans loved the stories of Fangorn and the Huorns. Now he had seen them for himself amidst all ruin and darkness he felt young again. His heart soared and he let himself feel the rhythm of Arod and his hooves pounding on the springy turf, above him the sky was high and blue. He felt in his blood and in his bones then the song of the riders, of the high blue sky and open steppe, together with the song of the wood, and it felt powerful and elated. … And twined around it, deep voices, below sound, the call home of the woods…like the beat of his heart and the throb of his pulse…He flung out his arms, let his head fall back and gazed up into the high blue sky, letting the wind blow through his hair. He closed his eyes and let Arod take over, quickening his pace as he felt the elf's energy and elation.

Arod kicked up his heels and bucked for pure pleasure and Legolas laughed aloud. He felt Gimli clinging like a bur. He reached round and grasped the dwarf's hands reassuringly but let Arod have his head and they surged over the crest of the hill and swooped downwards towards the Isen. He glanced over to see Eomer close beside him and grinning with Woodelf mischief he burst into song.

X

Legolas sang, his voice lifting on the wind and Aragorn caught the change in the march. Hasufel danced a little and tossed his head. The bit jangled but Aragorn always rode lightly and it bothered him not at all. He looked to see what had changed and then caught the cheerful song. He smiled, glad that Legolas was back to himself.

During the long march from Rivendell, Legolas had often sung when the hobbits were tired or hungry.

Aragorn could just pick out the tune he now sang. It sounded like a Spring Song that was sung in praise of Yavanna, but he was puzzled, for the odd word that drifted back did not quite make sense to him. He patted Hasufel's neck and urged him to catch up with Legolas and Gimli, and Eomer who rode alongside them. The sun shone brightly and the sky was that clean blue that seemed washed after rain and the troop cantered lightly down towards the sparkling river.

As he drew closer, he heard the song more distinctly. Aragorn was sure he heard Eomer's name mentioned in there somewhere, but it must have been something else surely?

'Ai, Elbereth! Gerich tele velui!' the elf was singing cheerfully.

Aragorn winced. Gandalf had cocked an ear to the song and was looking pained. He recalled several songs that Legolas had sung during the long march from Rivendell. It was a very good thing Gimli or Boromir had not understood the Grey Tongue as they were most frequently the target for the elf's humour. But Frodo had laughed. Aragorn and Gandalf had both forgiven much because it had lifted the hobbit out of the brooding despair he sank into more and more.

'Cuno am, melethen, caro!' the elf sang even louder and this time, Gandalf turned in his saddle and stared hard at the elf.

'He had better not be singing about me this time,' growled the wizard.

Legolas smiled beatifically at him ignoring the withering look.

'Garo sen enni,' sang the elf brightly. The tune struck the pace and the entire Rohirrim company marched briskly along at the rhythm of the song.

'What is the meaning of the words?' Eomer asked Aragorn as he drew alongside.

Aragorn winced slightly. 'He sings praise for the creation of Yavanna,' he said hopefully.

'Are you sure?' Gimli called across, hearing them, 'I think I have picked up enough Sindarin now to know some words and I thought he said…'

'Gimli, do you know what kind of trees those are?' Aragorn asked desperately, hoping to stop the dwarf.

'What kind of …?' Gimli asked astonished, at such a question, 'How do I know what….?'

Legolas, knowing exactly Aragorn's discomfort, laughed loudly and sang again

'Ai Elbereth gerich tele velui

Cuno am, melethen, caro!'

'You are in high spirits today my friend,' Aragorn commented dryly. Legolas blazed a smile at him so sweet that he shook his head and gave up. 'Your heart is glad and you now know Gandalf and the hobbits are safe.'

Legolas paused in his outrageous song. 'I never doubted it,' he lied brazenly, grinning widely. He heard the dwarf at his back splutter in outrage. 'I am an elf,' he said, even more irritatingly, cocking an eyebrow at the amused Ranger. 'I am in touch with the Song and knew Gandalf had not fallen but was lost to us for a while.'

The dwarf guffawed then, loudly and cheerfully. Aragorn smiled to see them both. Gandalf's return had given them all hope, unlooked for and beyond their expectation. It made all else seem possible, even Frodo's quest seemed not as hopeless.

X

Translation

(_By Elbereth! thou hast a lovely arse_

_Bend over my lovely do_

_Hold this for me_…) the rest of this Mirkwood rendering of a sacred song is not printable on a family site and the Mirkwood elves have a lot to answer for. Any comments about the elvish translation, please note that Legolas is from the 'unlettered folk' of the woods and doesn't really give a damn. I however, have checked with a very reputable site which has a cheeky translation comment bank that is great for these sorts of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* TTT – but you guessed that.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers – usual. All Tolkien's and we are only playing.

Warning: AU and m/m – nothing explicit or gratuitous… OK, nothing explicit. Rated high for safety but naked elf and man conversation in this chapter.

Again, thank you to Anarithilien for betaing even though she is also writing her wonderful story, Dark Forest and if you haven't read that, WHERE have you been???? There's a little extra in this, Anarithilien – hope you like the additions.

This one's especially for Vectis to cheer her up and take her mind off stuff for a little while. No rugby but reference other sorts of physical activity instead!

Chapter 11: The Fords of the Isen

Once they crossed the Isen, Gimli had managed to persuade Legolas to slow down and now the elf had soothed Gimli and made up for the reckless gallop down the hill and across the Ford.

'You were perfectly safe, Gimli. Arod is very sure footed,' he said calmly.

Gimli removed one hand from where he gripped the elf and tried to smooth down his beard and hair and to pull his round helm back to where it should be. He could not see the mischievous twitch of Legolas' mouth as Eomer caught up with them breathing hard and his horse, Firefoot blowing and snorting. He let him have his head and they stood side by side, letting the horses crop the short grass.

They laughed together and met each other's eyes, much the way they had the night before in shared and mutual liking. Legolas let his gaze roam freely over the man, unabashed, although Eomer blushed a little under his gaze. The elf looked away but he remembered the feel of the heavy muscle and furred skin, the rasp of a beard against his cheek and the softness that came after the hard unyielding coupling, for he had not held back and neither had the man.

Théoden's strong white horse, Snowmane, pulled up alongside them. The king's eyes sparkled and his face was flushed. 'Is this the way all elvish cavalry ride?' he exclaimed 'Pelting into the mouth of doom?'

Legolas looked at him and decided he could not know his people's sorrow so he inclined his head, 'Only with a dwarf at their backs insisting we ride faster,' he flashed a grin at Aragorn who joined them.

'A common occurrence?' asked Eomer. Legolas felt the dwarf prod him.

'No. And not likely to ever be again!' said the outraged dwarf. He struggled to slide down from Arod but it was too far really and Legolas had no intention of helping him dismount so he gave up.

'Will you ride together when you eventually go home?' Théoden asked, 'Your way lies together?'

'Yes, although the distances are far enough that Dain's folk and our folk do not share table very often,' Gimli said, and then with an air of innocence he added, 'although my own father was once the guest of the Elvenking.' Legolas stiffened.

'Indeed,' Théoden sounded impressed, 'He must be a dwarf of renown to be so honoured.'

'He is indeed.' Gimli answered, 'I believe my father would dearly like to give him the same level of hospitality should the king ever visit Erebor.' Legolas drew a sharp breath and he felt the dwarf brace himself. He knew that gesture- the dwarf felt well armed and ready for verbal battle.

'Truly?' spoke Legolas smoothly, not looking behind at his companion but at the king; he was more than equal to the dwarf. 'I had heard he was not so courteous, and that he disported himself during his stay in a barrel of wine.'

'Ah'. Théoden shot a look back at Gimli who was taking a deep breath in preparation for battle. Swiftly realising the mistake he had made in giving these two an opportunity for disagreement, Théoden directed the conversation elsewhere, 'And is the Mountain as beautiful as I have heard tell? I had folk pass through, travellers, who told of the splendour of its halls and the richness of the dwarves who delved great halls.'

Gimli chose to be mollified. Legolas recognised that this was as Théoden had intended, after all, he was king in this land and they were his guests.

But Gimli glared at the elf's back anyway. Softly he murmured 'Even as elves have a gift with song, dwarves have a gift with fire and stone. I am thinking fire and heat.'

Legolas laughed merrily, 'Come Gimli. We are both far from home and I have you to look after. I will not let you fall!' He reached for the dwarf's hand fastened to his tunic, as he had before.

At the gesture of friendship the dwarf softly laughed. 'Did you feel my gaze burn you then my friend?'

'No, I merely felt a warm glow,' replied Legolas.

Legolas burst into song. Not one of the long and rather sorrowful ballads his friend had heard in Rivendell, but a cheerful lilting tune. He knew the dwarf smiled and nodded along to the tune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, as the company settled, Aragorn sat with Legolas and Gimli. The elf seemed lost in thought, the dwarf anxious and fidgety. Aragorn took out his knife and picked up a stick. His clever fingers whittled away at the wood, soothing and quieting his mind, he too was caught up in his thoughts.

At last it was Gimli who broke the silence and Aragorn was glad to have something else to think about. 'Those were Ents then?' he said to no one in particular.

Neither man nor elf responded.

'Big. Scary, Bit like trolls,' Gimli went on provocatively, 'Glad they are on our side….' he stoked his beard thoughtfully. The Ranger knew the dwarf hankered for a hot bath and oils to untangle the knots that had worked their way into his hair and beard. He had noticed that Gimli had increasingly fallen into that habit of chewing the ends when he was worried. 'Wonder what happened to the orcs... do you think they ate them or something?'

Legolas smiled. 'Gimli, you sound like Pippin.'

'Ah –we will see Merry and Pippin soon I hope,' answered the dwarf. 'It will do us all good to have sight of each other for I doubt not but they are also thinking of us. Gandalf had not seen us when he met up with those two so they do not know if we yet live.' Aragorn considered this for a moment but Legolas was suddenly alarmed.

'I had not thought! And they did not know of Boromir perhaps?' His fair face was troubled. 'That will be a grievous blow indeed for I think that Pippin was fond of him.'

Aragorn's companions were quiet, each remembering the terrible blow that sundered the Fellowship and set them on this trail.

'Gandalf's return is an omen and the Song has changed,' said Legolas with firm optimism. He tilted his head on one side, considering the wizard who sat with Théoden a little distance away before the king's tent. 'I think he has yet more surprises for us.'

'And we will have need of everything he can muster,' said Aragorn grimly.

Aragorn stared into the fire, remembering the last time they had been together as a Fellowship. It hurt him to think of it now and he grew quieter and more pensive. He was hardly aware of the looks his companions gave each other, nor did he notice when Legolas began singing very quietly under his breath at first, not a bawdy tavern song, but the Lay of Luthien. He chose the part where Luthien gave her love to the man who was her beloved. Aragorn sighed heavily, listening. Unconsciously his hand went to the token around his neck and it warmed his hand. He thought of Arwen and sank into slumber with thoughts of her to keep him company.

X

Gimli looked fondly at the sleeping man. 'He needs to rest.' He pulled a blanket over the long legs and tucked it under him.

The elf laughed softly. 'Will you tuck me in too, Nana?'

'Is Nana the elvish word for fearsome dwarf lord?' Gimli asked narrowing his eyes.

'Yes,' said Legolas, eyes gleaming in the firelight. 'Now sleep. I have need to watch the stars this night. I feel I have not seen them for a while.'

Gimli ignored him. 'He needs rest and so do you. We have a long journey still and the road to Gondor will not be easy.'

x

Eomer stood quietly watching the stars. He could not sleep although there was peace now in his heart where before there had only been rage and bitter regret. Saruman's army was vanquished and he now rode to see the result of their victory. He did not know what they would find but he trusted Gandalf.

And more than that… he closed his eyes sleepily. His limbs were rested and he was sated. He touched his mouth and smiled, remembering the stone storeroom at Helm's Deep he and Legolas had almost tumbled into that night before. He remembered the pile of sacks Legolas had thrown down in one corner and hurriedly spread his cloak. The elf had pushed him down, hands sweeping over the man's shoulders, his back and flanks like he was some prize and Eomer had not minded that fierce and uncompromising possession.

The hard coupling between them had been followed by gentleness and quiet. Legolas had lit a small fire with dry tinder in the storeroom's tiny hearth and leaned back on one elbow watching him. In the firelight, his skin was warmed and flushed. Eomer had in turn explored the strangeness and masculinity that was the elven warrior, his hard muscles and silk hair, and the strange markings inked onto the elf's warm skin, on his arms and across one shoulder. Eomer had seen such things once on the forearms of a merchant from Harad, but not since or before. And those had been crude etchings compared with these delicate, colourful swirls and abstracts.

'What are these?' he had asked, finger tracing the green and gold ink runes on his wrists and thighs. The firelight had flickered, casting golden light on both of them.

'These are the emblems of my house,' the elf had replied, tracing the oak leaf and runes. 'And these are remembrances and runes for protection.' He had indicated the swirling patterns and curlicue flourishes on his upper arms and that on one side, spilled across his shoulder and onto his chest. The wild colours seemed to merge and blur, almost into one shape.

'You have the emblems of your house on both arms?' Eomer had followed a swirl with his finger and now followed it to the elf's nipple. He circled it slowly.

'Yes.'

'And on your thighs?' Eomer had smiled and traced there also. 'Why is that?'

The elf had gone quiet, staring at the gold oak leaf, beneath which his father's sigil and his own were etched. 'I am no different in this from any other elf in Mirkwood,' he said, 'orcs and spiders are not particular, nor tidy.' He smiled wryly. 'There has always been war in Mirkwood, for as long as I remember we have fought. But still I miss home, the tall beech trees and cool streams that run through the woods.'

Eomer had not known what to say. Here he sat, with his hand laid lightly across an elf's lap, whose own home was far away. Yet he was here. With Eomer. And fighting Rohan's enemies.

_Orcs and spiders are not particular, nor tidy. _A horrible image rose up in Eomer's mind. He was no innocent and had seen many a skirmish with orcs and Saruman's minions, but this war was new to Rohan. Villages had been razed to the ground and all that was left was a smoking ruin, but the dead were left intact. The idea that the elves needed to mark their limbs was suddenly unbearable. He looked at the elf's strong, muscled limbs, his long legs elegantly draped over the pile of sacks, the light from the fire flickering over his skin, warming it to gold.

Eomer had a sudden memory of the battle at Helm's Deep.

_Legolas. Surrounded by orcs that seemed bent on his destruction. The hate gleamed in their eyes more strongly, and they seemed to gather in that small space around the elf – and yet he held them back. _

He had remembered then an old, old tale that orcs were elves once…. And the thought brought bile to his throat, even now.

He had felt the quiet settle upon them and slowly raised his eyes to Legolas, who regarded him, utterly still. Eomer stared, believing the elf must see his thoughts.

'Is it so hard to think?' said the elf softly. He laid his hand across Eomer's eyes briefly; the image frightened Eomer anew for the crazed lust for battle in the elf's eyes had been reflected in the eyes of orcs.

He scrambled back suddenly, away from the tall, naked elf-warrior who watched him closely, thoughtfully. The man stopped within arm's reach, breathing hard.

'Is it so hard to think?' Legolas had asked again in that softly accented voice. Eomer had almost become so used to the elf he had stopped noticing the differences – but now, again, he saw the alieness in stark contrast. Eomer stared, mouth open. The elf had not moved. He lounged, naked, near the fire, his arms still draped where Eomer had been only seconds ago, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Firelight flickered over the wild abandon of colour tattooed on his skin.

'Are you afraid?' the elf had tilted his head suddenly to one side. Long pale hair had fallen across his chest and half obscured the wild colours that seemed then to merge into one figure, one shape. Legolas had swiftly leaned forward and grasped the man's neck firmly, pulling him close. 'You have nothing to fear from me,' he looked intently into Eomer's wide eyes and smiled wolfishly. 'I am but a simple Woodelf. We are less dangerous and much, much more wise.' Then he had closed Eomer's mouth with his own, demanding and insistent.

….

Now, in the clear cold night near the Isen, Eomer stirred and his hand reached almost unconsciously to his thigh. It was too complicated for a simple horseman like him.

'I see you do not wish for company,' a voice smiled by his ear. He jumped, eyes wide and hand on his knife. The elf stood so close he could feel his heat through the soft tunic he wore.

'I wish you wouldn't sneak up on people like that,' muttered the man, but he grasped the fingers of the other and pulled him close. 'But since you are here, perhaps you might keep me company?' The elf grinned; Eomer could see the glow of firelight reflected in the darkness of his wide cats-eye pupils rimmed with thin green iris. Eomer caught his breath. Eomer felt he walked on the edge of danger and it had only made him hunger more.

'Hardly discrete my lord,' the elf whispered, and he was so close now his breath tickled Eomer's ear deliciously. 'If you make the noise you did last night, they would think a warg was attacking.'

Eomer grinned back, 'And the noise you made was like an orc army on the rampage.'

'I know not how you could hear anything, you had your head…'

'Hush,' Eomer interrupted, glancing round.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow and said mischievously, 'One would think you didn't want others to know how …'

'Ah yes!' Eomer interrupted again loudly. This time he gripped the elf's elbow and pulled him away out of the firelight. He seemed suddenly normal, the humour familiar and the sensation of otherness fled. Eomer kissed him deeply.

'You are insatiable,' laughed the elf. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Eomer's hair and the other hand grasped his tunic. 'Now, what would you have of me?' he asked in a way that was more a demand than request.

There was a cough behind them and Eomer jumped again. Legolas did not move away, his breath hot and quick and his fingers still entangled.

'Gandalf,' the elf did not look at the old wizard, his bright eyes still fastened on Eomer. 'Did you wish to join us?'

Eomer was quite scandalised and when the wizard advanced on them glaring he was more than a little scared.

'If you think to shock me, Legolas Greenleaf,' the wizard said threateningly, 'think again; you do not deal now with Noldo or Men. I promise you that I am not so easily swayed'

'We were discussing studs and what lines to choose should we cross an elven steed from Mirkwood with a Rohan steed.' Legolas still had his hand on Eomer's chest and although he had let go of his hair, he still looked lustfully into Eomer's eyes, and the man could not look away.

'Really,' Gandalf said dryly, 'I would have thought that a most unsatisfactory pairing. What kind of offspring would it produce?'

Legolas laughed. 'A good ride,' he said cheekily, watching Eomer blush.

Gandalf swept up his robes and threw them rather unceremoniously over one arm to get them out of his way. 'Have a care, Thranduillion. I do not think your father would approve a cross between such different mounts. And do you not have your own mounts at home?'

Eomer started at that and he unconsciously drew back. A flicker crossed Legolas eyes then and the strangeness that Eomer had almost become used to returned.

'You know well that is not our way, Mithrandir.' At that, Legolas turned and confronted Gandalf. 'And I am far from home. It is not our way, though the trees wither and the fire burns all the ground in the wood. But I am not there. I am with you.' He put his hand then on Gandalf's arm. 'I am still here. Isn't that what you wish to know?'

'For now at least… and it was only put on you to go as far as the mountains, I know.' Gandalf sighed, 'You have come further.' He turned and looked away into the East, where a dull red glow seemed to tinge the night sky. 'Come child, you and I must have words.' He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder affectionately. 'I have a message for you.'

Eomer felt confused; he had been dismissed. He walked away to give them their privacy. He was acutely aware of their presence however, and longed for Gandalf to leave. Like a moth to a flame he was, and he would have no regret.

He was aware of the cold air and the smell of night. Stars hard silver studs above him and the turf beneath his feet. Behind him, the wizard bent towards the elf and their voices were low. At one point, Gandalf seemed to recite a rhyme and after he had finished they did not speak. Then Legolas asked him something in a low urgent voice, though if Eomer did not know him better, he would almost say Legolas was afraid. Gandalf had paused before replying but Eomer was trying hard not to overhear and he only discerned a low concern in the wizard's voice. They moved away after that and took a seat beyond the camp.

Eomer only saw Legolas briefly then as he returned to his companions. But his heart clenched when the elf passed him with barely a glance. He dug his nails into his palms and sighed. Legolas had not lied – he had said, that is all it is. And he, Eomer, had said it was enough. And so it must be.

X

Gimli was still sitting by the fire and watching Aragorn sleep quietly. In sleep, his face lost its cares and the worry, and the lines round his eyes and mouth eased. He looked younger, thought Gimli. The road before them was still far and at its end now was Boromir's father. Gimli was certain he would not give up his throne to this stranger easily. Oh, and then the small matter of Mordor's armies to take care of.

He became aware of the elf rather than heard him. It was a strange sensation but he was used to it now. He did not glance up but stared into the fire, musing.

Legolas sat near him and said nothing. His long fingers twitched and then found a twig that he began to strip of bark until the pale wood was bare. Gimli thought this strange but did not comment. Legolas threw the twig impatiently on the fire and breathed out. He picked at a loose thread in his cuff. Gimli cocked his head and met the elf's eye.

'You need to rest too,' said the elf, 'I will watch.'

'There are ten others who can watch this night,' replied Gimli quietly, 'Take some rest yourself.'

'I cannot rest now.' Legolas frowned. He sounded irritable and unlike himself. He leaned back on one elbow gazing up at the night sky that was now scattered with light stars. 'Rest… what does that mean?' he murmured to himself.

Gimli looked at him carefully.

'Rest. Sleep. Take some time…' Gimli said slowly, patiently. 'You need to recover. You have been in a battle and before that you were on your own confronting Saruman through Grima. And before that we were many months in the wild and hunted by orcs. Now we have a brief time for rest before we go on to Gondor.'

'Rest can also mean death, can it not?' asked the elf, his voice sounding strained. Gimli looked sharply at him but his face was turned away and the dwarf wondered what had happened.

'Where did you go just now?' he asked sharply. The elf said nothing but looked down at the new twig he was stripping. His actions were sharp and his elbow jabbed out as he moved. His brows were drawn together and Gimli thought how unhappy he looked.

'I have been scouting,' the answer was terse.

'Who did you speak to then?' the dwarf persisted

'Gandalf,' Legolas fidgeted and stood up restlessly. 'Are you set upon going all the way to Minas Tirith?' he asked abruptly.

Gimli looked up startled. 'Faithless is he who would abandon his friends now.'

Legolas laughed bitterly, 'Faithless say you?' He looked down and would not meet the dwarf's brown eyes.

'Surely you are not thinking of abandoning Aragorn when he is on the brink of his greatest task?' Gimli was astonished that Legolas would even think such a thing.

Legolas shook his head slowly. The firelight flickered in his eyes. 'No. I … I do not wish to…'

'You do not wish to? Well? Are you thinking on it? Legolas, Aragorn is counting on us.'

'I know this.' Legolas said quietly, almost too quietly. He passed his long hand over his eyes and his lips thinned.

Gimli's eyes narrowed. 'Are you well Legolas? Has that forest laid some enchantment upon you?'

'I... No…Well, yes but that it is not it.'

'No well yes?' Gimli snorted, 'That is not very helpful. Why are you thinking these thoughts? We have come far. We are a Fellowship, are we not? The hobbits will join us soon and what will they think if you go gallivanting off? You are not thinking of going off into yon forest without me are you?'

'No. That I will not do, Gimli. I will go to Isengard with you,' said Legolas. 'Do not fear that I will leave you in some dark forest. For I wish to see Merry and Pippin again and to hear their tale. It will be a wonder I think, if they have been with Ents. I wonder what we will find.'

'Well I hope it will not be another orc army. My axe is notched and dented and I need a proper forge to renew it. '

'And I only have arrows I have gleaned and those do not fly as true as I would wish' added the elf. He paced restlessly about the fire. 'I will go and scout,' he said. 'These men are valiant but their senses are not like ours Gimli.' The dwarf nodded and it was only when the elf had slipped away that he realised Legolas had not answered his question.

Tbc

Thank you to wonderful reviewers who take the time to press that button – yes, just there, at the bottom, to say they have enjoyed reading this. Just a quick line is lovely to know who you are out there.

Well- hope that has given you something to think about. I like the idea that Mirkwood is aware of its rather bad press out there, (even amongst those who should know better, Gandalf!) and doesn't give a damn.

I have to add for those of you who are not sure, there is absolutely no evidence that Legolas has tattoos, all my lurid imagination I am afraid – but I think it makes sense that they would have markings to identify their bodies bearing in mind what the Prof does tell us about orcs and elves.

Next chapter: Saruman.


	12. Chapter 12: Pippin

Warnings: slightly AU in that it is about Legolas and so this story centres around him rather than Aragorn and Frodo. The events differ a little too from time to time. Oh, and there's also the m/m implied – naked elves and men and lustful thoughts etc... But otherwise…

Thank you as always to Anarithilien for her sensitive and intelligent betaing.

And to the lovely reviewers –hello Wantanelf! I had a moggy called Ziggy- hence the pen name. She was a very special cat. For you and Vectis, at some point, we'll have rugby and moggies- not necessarily together though!!

Thank you Lamiel for such a wonderful review. Also thank you to Krahl, twilightdwarflord, sal99 and red for writing such nice stuff!! Thank you. If you login and review, I will reply to reviews.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived._

_Beware of the Sea!_

_For if thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

Chapter 12: Pippin

Orthanc. The Citadel of Saruman, not only Mount Fang but the Cunning Mind. Long ago it had been considered a place of great beauty and learning. Great lords had dwelt there. The Wardens of Gondor and Wise men watched the stars. But Saruman had slowly shaped it for his shifting purposes, and made it better, as he thought, being deceived- for all those arts and subtle devices, for which he forsook his former wisdom and which fondly he imagined were his own, came but from Mordor; so that what he made was naught, but only a little copy, a child's model or a slave's flattery of that vast fortress, armoury, prison, furnace of great power, Barad-dur, the Dark Tower, which suffered no rival and laughed at flattery. Biding its time, secure in its pride and its immeasurable strength. *

The King of Rohan reined in his white horse and gazed at the destruction before him, astonished.

He had been here many times in the old days and wandered in the fair gardens within the ring of Orthanc, amongst great trees. The kindly and wise Saruman had counselled him in friendship and guided him in the early days of his kingship, and then onwards. So he thought. Only now did he realise how fully Saruman had dug his claws into the flesh and soul of Rohan. And now those gardens and walks had vanished beneath a lake of water that was grey under the steel sky. Bits of wood and flotsam stuck out of the water, and a thin layer of scum gathered in places. Théoden had once seen a barge wrecked on the Isen long ago when the rain had lashed and storms had swept the plains. This is what he thought of now- a great wreck had come ashore and was washed up. He looked about him, aware that his men stared too. Gandalf though, was still and silent upon Shadowfax, his face grim and sorrowful.

'What has happened here?' Eomer asked.

'I think we shall find out,' replied Gandalf and he urged Shadowfax into the flood, his white robe a stark contrast to the grey sky above and the muddy water beneath.

X

Pippin had been dancing about as excited as any hobbit at Yule for, well, hours. Still he couldn't see them. The lake was still pooling about the storeroom they had found and Merry was wading through the deep water, testing the depth with a staff he had found in one of the many small rooms. Each room was a treasure trove and they had both squealed in delight when they stumbled across the barrel of pipeweed. Merry was using the staff to scoop up errant but useful items and also as a walking stick to help him balance on the now slippery and often loose stone flags that had been the road to Orthanc.

'Where are they?' Pip sighed for the umpteenth time. He plonked himself down on the pile of rubble they called the terrace and sank his chin in his hands.

'They'll be here soon Quickbeam said. And he's hasty for an Ent,' Merry said quickly before Pippin could protest. 'Make yourself useful, Pip. It'll go quicker that way… Pip?'

The other hobbit was not listening to Merry; he was straining to catch a faint whooshing of water and distant voices. A deep grumbling voice and a lighter lilting laugh.

Suddenly Pippin leapt to his feet. 'That's Legolas!' he cried.

The deeper rumbling sounded again. 'That's Gimli!'

'Quick! Pipes!'

'Got them… here... '

'Quickly where's the …' they fumbled about, snatching up pipes and puffing urgently to light them.

'Lay back, look nonchalant.'

'No, get some apples and chuck the cores at them. Quick, they're coming'

'You know Pip,' said Merry as his pipe lit and he leaned back on a conveniently comfortable wooden beam.

'What Merry?'

'I have missed the opportunity to poke fun at the big folk.' Merry puffed a long thin stream of smoke that he knew would drive Strider and Gimli at least to complete distraction.

'Yes. Me too. You always see me coming and the orcs were no fun.'

'No Pip. No fun at all…much too serious.'

X

It was Legolas who first felt a prickling in his nostrils. He gazed ahead. He knew that smell. It was the scent of Gandalf and Aragorn and Gimli…and Hobbits! Pipeweed. There! He espied two small figures slouched and at ease amongst the debris. And of course, empty plates and bottles strewn with carelessness.

He looked back over his shoulder at Gimli who had gone rigidly alert and was breathing in great gulps of air as if he had been drowning.

'Pipeweed!' he bellowed 'You rascals!'

Legolas shook his head. Laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep inside. Here at last were the hobbits. He held out his hand to Gimli who slid from the horse, hanging onto this friend's arm until his feet touched the ground. Gimli gave a great cry that seemed to reach from his heart and swept towards the hobbits, who were dancing about in glee. Legolas leapt elegantly from Arod and strode toward the small group. He wanted to sweep them all up in his arms and swing them about, but restrained himself as he had on meeting Gimli after battle. Here, amongst the ruin of Orthanc, far from home, he met with friends he had thought lost.

X

Later, Théoden and his riders had moved further into Orthanc with Gandalf, to inspect the damage and to meet with Treebeard. The hobbits fed their friends and each told their story. They took their ease for the first time since that dreadful night at Parth Galen.

Pippin knew that he and Merry were covertly watched by man, elf and dwarf carefully from the corner of each one's eye, assessing damage and injury. He grinned to himself and blew out a small cloud, enjoying the sweet smoke for it was contentment. The sound of his friends puffing gently and the quietness that settled over them was reward enough. Legolas had begun to sing quietly, almost below the level of sound and he realised with a pang how very very much he had missed this. He wondered where Frodo and Sam were and hoped they too had some comfort on the way.

X

The mists had indeed gradually blown away as Legolas had predicted and the stars slowly emerged. Strider was dozing, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Merry was snoring in time with Gimli, and Legolas leaned back against his pack, eyes open and gazing at the stars. Pippin watched the fire crackle and burn, listening to his friends' breathing and the quiet noises of the Rohirrim camp not far away. He thought of how far they had come, from the quiet hills and fields of the Shire, and in himself, how much he had seen and felt. He sighed, wondering if folks at home worried for him or if they had given him up as lost. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a low groan.

Pippin looked up. None of the others seemed to have heard anything, Gimli fast asleep and even Strider oblivious. He knew it was not Merry. He stood up and quietly moved towards his sleeping companions. He peered cautiously at Legolas.

The elf's eyes were glazed in sleep but suddenly, he murmured to himself and threw his arm over his eyes. Pippin frowned. He had never seen Legolas restless in sleep. The hobbit chewed his lower lip, uncertain if he should wake Legolas. He did not want to startle him; he had seen the elf startled and didn't much fancy his chances. So he drew back a little, deciding to watch over the elf. If he looked like he was having a nightmare, he would wake Gimli. Pleased with the solution, Pippin snuggled back down into the pile of blankets he and Merry had found in the stores, and pulled one up over his shoulders, carefully watching over the elf.

He had liked Legolas from the start. Instead of being aloof and rather distant as Pippin had expected, he had joined in Pippin's mischief readily and even popped some ideas into the hobbit's head now and again. And he used to sing songs about other members of the fellowship that annoyed Gandalf and even Strider sometimes – Pippin was lost in admiration for anyone who would dare to upset the wizard. Pippin himself only ever annoyed Gandalf by accident.

Legolas flinched suddenly in his sleep and shifted restlessly.

Pippin stirred a little, thinking perhaps he should wake Gimli. He glanced over at the dwarf and realised that he was already awake and watching the elf.

Legolas turned suddenly and started, looking straight into Gimli's eyes.

Gimli did not look away or look abashed at being caught so openly staring. He met the elf's gaze head on and did not flinch or stir. Pippin stared. Legolas blinked slowly and then let his eyes glaze again, but Pippin wasn't fooled. Nor was Gimli. That old trick he used to play pretending he slept when he was awake and watching or listening stopped working a long time ago. They knew when he really was asleep too. And Pippin knew as sure as eggs was eggs that this was one wide-awake elf.

'You can see I watch you still.' rumbled the dwarf, even though Legolas did not blink or stir. 'And you have not yet answered my question I'll have you know.' Pippin frowned, but Gimli sighed, a little sadly, Pippin thought. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything; if they knew he was awake they would clam up and he would be none the wiser.

'I'll not make you talk,' Gimli said quietly, 'but I'll not go away either until you tell me to. And then you will have answered my question indeed.' He lay on his back then and closed his own eyes.

Pippin watched Legolas blink rapidly and his eyes gleamed in the firelight. Then the dwarf gave a deep sigh that seemed to rumble from deep in his belly and turned over. Legolas rolled over onto his back and gazed up at the stars once more. Pippin thought he had never seen Legolas look so unhappy.

They did not speak again and Gimli settled into sleep and his breathing became deeper and slower. Pippin was very still. The fire crackled gently and his companions settled into dreams.

Then the ranger shifted slightly on his blanket and pulled it up over his shoulder. So, Strider was awake too, thought Pippin. He tried to hold very still and closed his eyes so they would believe him asleep.

Eventually the Ranger spoke very quietly. 'He gave you the message then?'

Pippin heard Legolas sigh softly and then say, 'You knew?'

'I did. I am sorry it was not my place to tell you.'

'When?'

There was a pause. 'Just after we met with him again in Fangorn, before we came to Edoras.'

'Did she send other messages?' Pippin held his breath. They spoke so quietly only a hobbit might hear the hushed voices.

'She sent a message of my kin… and of darkness.' Strider spoke softly, the words merging with the breeze but Pippin was chilled all the same.

'_Where now are the__ Dúnedain__, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed to thee,_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'_

Legolas did not speak. Pippin opened his eyes a tiny slit so he could see his companions outlined by the firelight.

Legolas had tilted his head to look at Strider more clearly. 'Do you know what it means?'

'Gandalf seems to have an inkling. He says it will become clear in time.'

Legolas gave an unelvish snort. 'We say in Mirkwood, '_Go not to wizards for counsel for they will say both yea and nay. And go not to Mithrandir at all, for he will look at you and grunt._ That is what my father says.' He looked down into the flames.

He did not see the startled amusement on Strider's face.

'To Gimli she gave him the title 'Lockbearer'.' Strider smiled. Pippin thought of Galadriel then. So she must have given them each a message.

Pippin quietly shifted so he could see them better sitting in the firelight. The darkness beyond their little circle of fire was absolute except for the hard bright stars. He lay as still as he could; neither Strider nor Legolas had noticed he was awake and listening. He breathed slowly, thinking about what he had just heard.

If the message Legolas had was anything like Strider's, Pippin was glad he had had no message; it seemed very gloomy with all this talk of the Dead watching the road to the Sea. He shuddered. He wondered if that was what was troubling Legolas – perhaps Galadriel had foreseen his death? Pippin felt a squeeze begin in his heart. Surely that could not be it? Surely Galadriel would not send such a message unless she wanted Legolas to go somewhere else or do something else? But the idea of their company splitting up again so soon after being together once more was almost too much for him and it was he this time who squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened them again, Strider was still smiling. He threw a stick on the fire and regarded Legolas steadily.

'That is all?' Legolas asked. Although he kept his face very still, Pippin knew the elf well enough now to see the concern in his eyes.

'It was enough.' Strider said.

A silence settled between them.

After a while, Strider spoke again. 'What of her message to you, Legolas?' Legolas said nothing. Pippin wondered if he had fallen asleep again but his breathing was quick and shallow. 'She also warned you to beware, did she not? Do you march to your death?'

The elf turned his head towards Strider but Pippin could no longer see his face for the shadows of night had fallen across him. Strider's mouth pulled to one side in a slight grimace and he frowned.

'I cannot ask you this, Legolas. But I would have your company on this dark road, a while longer if you would grant it.'

Legolas seemed to turn his thoughts inward for a moment and then he said, 'I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Aragorn.' His voice was certain, all trace of doubt gone.

Strider seemed to relax a little then. His grey eyes were troubled but he met the elf's gaze steadily. 'Only to Minas Tirith, my friend. I would not want you to go where you might meet death. The gulls cry on the shores of Pelagir…we will not go there.'

Legolas moved and the firelight caught the gleam of his winter pale hair. His braids lay down his back against the soft green of his tunic. Leaning forwards he stared at the man intently. 'We have looked in the face of death since we first left Rivendell, Aragorn. Nothing has changed.'

'Nothing?' the Ranger looked up and Pippin saw the gleam of firelight in his eyes.

Legolas moved his head slightly and Pippin saw a quick smile. 'Only the dwarf has become less irritating.' He said a little more loudly. A quiet grumble came from Gimli's blanket then and Pippin knew that he was not the only eavesdropper.

Pippin closed his eyes. Their journey was not yet done though he longed for it to be so. He wanted it all to be finished with, and him and Merry safe at home in the Shire with Frodo and Sam. And he wanted Strider and Legolas and Gimli with them too where he could keep an eye on them, and Gandalf puffing away and Bilbo and...Perhaps they could all be in Rivendell… and Boromir was there...he closed his eyes…

Tbc

* TTT

Two more chapter – one long one and then probably the epilogue.

Next chapter: Saruman.


	13. Chapter 13: Saruman

Warnings: AU although this story follows the timeline, this is elf-worship. Of course, you can read the rest in the real book.

Please note rating for violence and m/m, angst and extreme distress. This is going to hurt.

Chapter 13: Saruman

Next morning, Pippin had barely time to open his eyes before Strider had whipped off his blanket and thrown an apple at him. 'First breakfast,' the Ranger said. Pippin grinned and bit into the red apple. He gave Merry a prod; he was still fast asleep. Pippin took another bite from the apple and he watched Gandalf stride up the broken stone steps to where they had made their small camp.

Gandalf tapped the still sleeping Merry with his staff impatiently. 'Quickly now. Get up and you can begin tidying this mess away,' he said. He gave Merry another tap with his staff, a little more sharply this time. Merry groaned and turned over, pulling his blanket up around his ears. 'I go to meet Saruman,' said Gandalf, ignoring the hobbit's protests. 'I think only I and Théoden and… Aragorn, you should come. But there is no need for everyone to traipse along,' he added gruffly.

Gimli bent over the fire, coaxing it into life as only a dwarf can. 'I will come too, Gandalf,' he said firmly, straightening up and looking Gandalf in the eye. 'And Legolas. For we alone represent our people here.' He folded his arms and stood with his feet square.

Pippin took another bite out of the apple and watched with great interest to see who would win. He bet on Gimli on this one. Nothing could budge the dwarf when he stood like that.

Pippin glanced over to where Legolas sat. He had his back to Pippin and was carefully checking arrows, sliding his finger along the shaft and then holding each one up, squinting along its length.

Gandalf lifted the hem of his white cloak up and scowled at the mud that edged it. 'I do not think…' he began.

'No need,' interrupted Gimli, hefting his axe across his strong body- a sure sign he wouldn't budge, Pippin thought to himself wisely. 'I have thought on it enough and it is right that Saruman's fall is witnessed by folk from both the Mountain and the Forest.'

Gandalf scowled at the dwarf but then he slid his gaze away towards Legolas who still sat mending arrows, as if oblivious to the discussion. Gandalf sighed. 'If you wish this, then let it be so.'

Pippin mentally awarded himself a large apple pie, and then added custard.

Gandalf raised his eyes to the black tower that rose up from the steam and mists that still lay in drifts across the vale. He squinted at the wreckage caused by the wrath of the Ents and shook his head slightly at some thought unknown to Pippin.

'Beware of Saruman,' said Gandalf suddenly solemn and Pippin paused, apple in hand. He looked up at the wizard, slightly awed by the sudden change. 'He will appear fair and just to you. Most especially, beware his voice.' Even Legolas stilled his hands and let the arrow in his hands rest against his thigh. 'His voice has a power in it to beguile, and many wiser heads than yours have been fooled by him.' The Wizard continued, and tapped his white staff thoughtfully against his boot.

'Legolas?' The elf finally looked up at the wizard. Gandalf smiled gently, trying to soften his words. 'I am against your going. You have incurred the wrath of Saruman and I do not know how he will seek revenge, for revenge he will seek. But you have encountered his power, however diluted, through Grima Wormtongue and only you and I have known his venom…You were able to withstand him then, perhaps you can do so again.'

Legolas let his gaze drift away for a moment. 'I do not fear Saruman.' he said quietly. 'My heart is steady and resolved.'

Pippin looked down at the remains of the apple in his hand and suddenly, threw the core as hard as he could away from the group.

Gandalf watched, surprised. He stared at Pippin for a moment and hten said slowly, 'Very well then. Legolas and Gimli shall be for the elves and dwarves. But you should all be on your guard. He will seek to destroy us if he can. Beware how he twists words. He will seem to tell truths, and yet it will not be the full truth.' He frowned at Pippin briefly and then he turned quickly and strode off, not waiting to see if they followed.

Pippin scrambled up and grabbed his cloak. Strider stopped him.

'This is no place for a hobbit.' he said. Pippin stopped and opened his mouth to speak but Merry turned slowly towards him.

'No.' Merry met Strider's concerned grey eyes resolutely, and said, 'Nor was Moria. And nor is Mordor.'

Legolas turned his head towards the hobbits and regarded them silently for a moment. Then he put his hand on Merry's shoulder. 'If Gimli insists that we go, then who shall be for the hobbits, Aragorn? You cannot deny them this?' Tilting his head slightly he regarded Aragorn kindly. 'You cannot protect us from everything, my friend.'

Pippin made a small sound of distress that made everyone else look at him. 'Apples and cheese?' he said miserably, hoping they did not question him more. He held up a handful of apples to them. He did not want to think about the resolution in Legolas' eyes. There was no point in Pippin saying anything now. Legolas was going to Minas Tirith with Aragorn whether he heard the gulls or not.

'Very well!' Strider held up his hands in surrender. 'Far be it for me to deny you anything, any of you.' He held Legolas' gaze briefly and then turned to scoop up his blanket, quickly rolling it up. Legolas turned to pick up his bow and quiver, fastening the straps and pulling them to make sure they were secure. He flashed a quick grin at Pippin but the hobbit could not smile back.

Pippin followed Legolas unhappily. He trailed his feet a little and kept his eyes on the elf's familiar sueded tunic and boots, his long pale hair sweeping down his back. Pippin sighed, and wondered if he should tell Merry. But Merry was already walking with Strider, talking quietly as they followed Gandalf. Pippin could not bring himself to speak in front of the man to whom Legolas had sworn he would follow to the ends of the earth, even if it meant his death.

Gimli strode beside Pippin, his axe held before him like he was going into battle.

x

Eomer tried not to meet the elf's gaze when they drew abreast of each other. He felt hurt from their last encounter, felt he had been dismissed, that he was unimportant and that Legolas was merely dallying with him. Eomer sighed- actually, he felt all the confusion and irritation he thought he had rid himself of. Legolas seemed hardly aware of him, his fingers tight on the bow he carried eyes straight ahead and fixed on Gandalf. Eomer fell back and walked with Gimli instead, and if Legolas wondered at this, he showed nothing, his face a beautiful imperturbable mask. Like stone, thought Eomer, admitting his hurt. He grasped the hilt of his sword instead and gripped it until the pain cleared his head.

Ahead was the Black Tower of Orthanc and Saruman waited like a black spider within its smooth, obsidian walls.

Gandalf seemed to grow in power as they approached the Tower, his robes swirled and flowed about him, like liquid light. He stood before the door of Orthanc like some ancient king, his white hair stirred slightly by the lightest breeze. When he raised his white staff and commanded Saruman to appear, none would have dared resist. So it was that Saruman came to the narrow balcony about the door and looked down upon them. Like Gandalf and yet unlike he seemed, but he met them courteously and as one aggrieved.

Saruman's eyes wandered over the huddled crowd and they seemed a rabble even to themselves. Eomer's thoughts fled and he felt ashamed that he had thought of Saruman as a spider waiting in his lair. Instead, they stood here like vagabonds and thieves, for that is how they felt, every last man of them. He lifted his eyes up to the balcony where the tall stately man stood, leaning slightly on his staff, for he was old and perhaps frail. His face was gentle and his eyes mild, like a gentler Gandalf. Not at all what Eomer had expected. For a moment he wondered if they had made a mistake.

The old man cast his gaze about, and seeing Gandalf he looked relieved. He lifted his hand in greeting then. 'Gandalf, my old friend. Welcome. I am glad to see you hale for my heart told me that great misfortune had overtaken you. And I regretted the way we parted indeed. Forgive my haste.' His voice was resonant, mellow and full of sorrow for a friends' misunderstanding. He gazed at Gandalf with affection.

Surely, these two venerable wizards would wish to withdraw away from this common crowd and to talk together, thought Eomer. The Wise speaking to the Wise? He moved slightly to his right so he could better see the old man, and became aware that he had moved closer to Legolas, but if the elf noticed, he gave no sign. Eomer scolded himself for behaving like a love-sick maid, and focused instead on the two Wizards.

Saruman was speaking kindly and seemed glad to see Gandalf. This was not what Eomer had expected. 'I am sorry for I did not make my meaning plain. We misunderstood each other you and I. Come now old friend,' Saruman was saying, 'let us withdraw and discuss these weighty matters. You may bring Théoden King, for he and I are friends of old.' He extended his hand as if in friendship. But Gandalf did not move. Intractable he seemed to Eomer, his mouth set and determined and his fist clenched round his staff. The great sword at his belt caught a gleam of sunlight. He seemed an ancient king indeed, but one who came in war not peace.

Eomer wondered briefly if Gandalf had misunderstood. He felt Saruman, the old wizard who seemed now so benign and sorrowful, had perhaps been wrong but now seemed to want to mend the breach in their friendship. He felt himself gently lulled, soothed as the Wizard spoke.

'Always have I had friendship with Rohan. We need to have strong allies now in these dangerous times, and wise counsel such as I hope I have given for many, many years will now prove to have been all for your good.'

Saruman spoke with such gentle wisdom Eomer felt humbled, his fears unfounded and he wondered why he had felt such hatred. He remembered how Rohan had prospered under the White Hand's guidance, how they had been safe from the Enemy because the wizard protected them…

A soft soporific daze washed over him like the brink of sleep yet his mind was sharply aware of the impressive black tower that pierced the clouds and mists that hung about Orthanc. This was the old wizard who had befriended Théoden, who had counselled him. He became aware, almost unconsciously, of a thought wavering in his dreamlike state… a realisation that he felt submerged, as if he were being pulled underwater but he didn't really mind…Everything was so still, so quiet. Only the gentle counsel and wisdom of centuries poured over them, like oil, soothing and quietening his fears…

And then distantly he thought he could hear a familiar sound, tugging at him. Far away it seemed at first. No words, just sounds that ran one into the other… an endless stream of notes that made him think of the great grass plains, horses running, wind across the spring grass…And the sharp scent of moss and pine trees, of cold frost that came down from the mountains… He frowned, remembering suddenly the pounding fear and noise of battle at Helm's Deep, the white hand on the shields of orcs, Grima's sharp face lit by torchlight in the dungeons of Edoras, fear for Eowyn…Legolas.

He gasped and was himself again.

He blinked and realised Legolas stood closer to him now. He could feel the heat from the elf's body through the leather and suede of his clothes. He found himself leaning inward, towards the elf. Legolas was tense, almost… stretched… standing his full height and his fist clenched around his bow. His eyes were closed slightly and he seemed to focus entirely on his own breathing… Until Eomer realised he was not, he was humming, singing low, so low he could barely make out the sounds, but the men around him were tense and strained as if listening for something they could not quite hear.

Saruman was leaning forwards, his white hair flowed over his shoulders and lay across his cloak. His voice was mellow and resonant, but his deep eyes, like a hawk's, swept over them, seeking. A spark of anger was lit deep within them though his voice poured over them, warm and reassuring. His hawkish gaze paused and he stared at Eomer, or so the warrior thought. The wizard's dark eyes seemed to kindle suddenly, and then abruptly he looked elsewhere and the fleeting impression was gone. Eomer could hear the words distinctly now, as he could not before, submerged as he had been in the deep resonance of Saruman's voice.

'Théoden, worthy son of the Mark,' Saruman was saying, 'why have you not come here before as you used to? It is long since you and I had counsel my friend, and you have been bewitched by _others_.'

Théoden opened his mouth to speak but he said nothing.

'I see those who would counsel you to war, Théoden, Thrice Renowned,' Saruman spoke again, and it seemed to the Men of Rohan that he spoke fair to the King and that Gandalf had never spoken so fair or so fittingly to their lord.* 'I see that you have been enchanted and are caught in the thrall of those sent by the Witch of the Golden Wood.'

The gathered men as one, entranced as if watching a snake, shifted slightly, an unsettled sigh broke from them. Even Eomer frowned, knowing it was but a suspicion, a rumour, a difference… he felt his limbs heavy once more and lulled into that place submerged, like sleep … you can never really tell... The King had not led them to war until the elf came and then Gandalf had always been a bringer of bad news...a question hung unvoiced. He shook his head trying to focus on that other sound, the quiet melody almost unheard, almost below the level of sound, that mirrored his own breath.

Eomer shifted. He gripped the elf's arm, aware of the muscle bunched under his fingers, but Legolas did not move, eyes still half closed.

'The Shadow of the Wood may well be at your door next, my friends.' Saruman continued. His voice rang with sincerity and truth, and for a moment Eomer wondered if Legolas were indeed sent by the Witch to destroy Rohan? Eomer let his hand fall from Legolas' arm. Isildur had ever been weak. Perhaps Gandalf had lied about Saruman? He felt himself sway slightly and then a warmth stole through him. He felt the tug of the song on his mind again; mountains, cold frost and pine, and he re-emerged.

Gandalf would not lie. His heart knew that was not true, but others stirred slightly.

'Who knows what sorcery this is? Yes, Gandalf and his elvish friends claim to be the authors of your victory, but why do they want you to destroy me, who has always been your friend?'

Saruman walked along the balcony and gazed down upon them. It seemed he was stately and wise, he had always been trusted by Rohan, always been a friend. Still Gandalf said nothing, but stood silent and still beside Eomer and Théoden. The breeze fluttered the hem of Gandalf's white robe.

'Is it yet too late, my friends?' Saruman asked. He leaned on his staff and the light behind him shone on his robes; they seemed to shimmer, like a rainbow. 'Despite the injuries done to me, in which the Men of Rohan have, alas! Had some part, still I would save you and deliver you from the ruin that inevitably draws nigh…Indeed, I alone can save you. I alone can offer you peace.'*

There was a movement from ahead, where Gandalf stood silently with the King. Eomer tore his eyes from Saruman's mesmerizing form and tried to focus on his King. Théoden had drawn himself up, proudly and seemed to struggle inwardly for a moment. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

'We will have peace,' Théoden was saying, thickly as though his tongue struggled to speak. 'Yes, we will have peace when you and all your works have perished.* I fear your voice has lost its charm and I will always turn to fairer songs that free me from the blanket of lies you sought to suffocate me with. I was freed by Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and if not for him I would still be YOUR thrall, still lost in the mists and in that strange land you sought to lose me in. If he was sent by the Witch of the Golden Wood, then I am glad and I owe my life! And had it not been for these other friends and for Gandalf, we would have then perished beneath the yoke of your tyranny and your orcish armies'

As if Théoden himself had broken the spell, as one, the Men of Rohan shifted and blinked. Eomer saw the slow awakening in their eyes even as he had himself.

Suddenly the wizard's eyes flashed and he raised his staff slowly. 'You fools! Then stay in your miserable kingdom and rot, for I have offered you the hand of friendship, the White Hand and you have spurned it.' His hard gaze settled briefly on Eomer himself. Eomer drew back, eyes wide. The wizard's eyes burned into him, black and deep as time. He felt the world tilt and then right itself but nothing was as it was before.

But it was not Eomer he searched for. Saruman leaned forwards, and listened; he knew what Legolas did.

Saruman's mouth opened and twisted in rage. 'You! Thranduillion come to gloat?' He made the name an insult, wrapping his tongue around the syllables like he would spit it out.

Eomer turned towards Legolas, who now stood frozen, lips parted.

'Enjoy your triumph for it will not last.' The wizard's lips curled back into a horrid sneer. His yellow teeth were bared, and he hissed, '_You should see Mirkwood.'_

Eomer felt the moment that Legolas' song broke.

*

Legolas slowly raised his eyes then to the Tower, his face pale. He had heard those words before, spoken by the dying Uruk at Helm's Deep. He remembered a dreadful wound in the Uruk's chest, pumping its black blood out and soaking the ground, yellow eyes slitted and watching him, it had bared its fanged teeth in a horrid grimace of pain. _'You think you have won, elf,_' it had panted, glancing down at the vambraces etched with Oropher's sigil. '_You should see Mirkwood._' It had gurgled as the elf, not pausing, cut its throat.

He had wiped his blade on the tunic of the beast and looked around. He had decided he would not think on what the beast had said. Now he wished he had and dread filled his heart.

*

Saruman leaned further forwards, feeding off the elf's pain. He seemed almost to grow and tower above them. The sky darkened and clouds seemed to have gathered without Eomer's realizing it. Saruman raised his staff and he surged with power. The air pulsed. Eomer tried to move, to push Legolas out the way. But he could not move. He frowned, trying to raise his hand but it seemed not his own and would only slowly, slowly come up before his face. He could see Gimli too, licking his lips and scowling as he moved his axe ever so slightly. Surely the Wizard would strike, send fire and pain.

Instead, like a snake, the Voice uncoiled. Almost physical. A horror that raised the hairs on his neck and seemed to fill his nostrils with the rancid tang of death. The Voice twined around them, suffocating them with its hatred.

'_Yes, you should see Mirkwood… Ruined and burned_,' it hissed. The wizard's face was transformed into something ugly and inhuman, eyes narrowed and cruel, mouth curled in a sneer.

It seemed to Eomer that the clouds of mist and steam that hung about Orthanc, grew denser, coalesced and grew tinged with yellow. He thought he could hear distant screaming. He blinked, trying to clear the stinging tears from his eyes and put his hand over his mouth as smoke filled his lungs. He tried to look about him, but he could barely move. There was a roaring in his ears that he realised was fire raging, and then he realised he could hear the sound of trees crashing... he was in Mirkwood. Somehow he knew this was not real... but he still felt the smoke burn his throat and choke the breath from his lungs.

Mirkwood burned.

The air was yellow and sulphurous, and from the dense smoke, he could see figures running, a glint of steel flash, and his foot touched something warm. He looked down. An elven warrior stared up, eyes open and mouth gasping. His dark hair braided and his grey eyes were wide with shock and pain. He said something but Eomer could not hear, could not understand. He tried to bend down, to lift the warrior, to help him, but his limbs were leaden and he could not move. The yellow smoke billowed and flowed and he could see Legolas ahead of him, standing rigid and still. Why didn't he help?

Lying over this terrible destruction, the Wizard's Voice slithered onwards, coiling itself around Eomer. He heard between the Voice and the screaming from the woods, another sound now… heavy breaths and whispered words of passion… Eomer felt an appalled heat suffuse his skin.

'_While you busied yourself brawling and rutting in the gutter with the brats of this petty king_,' Saruman's Voice continued, like fingers trailing poison over his skin so it burned…. Eomer could hear his own voice cry out with passion and the panting laugh Legolas had given when they peaked_…_He felt like everyone there could see, hear, smell them … and Eomer felt suddenly disgusted with himself, and with Legolas for seducing him… _'Your people spill their blood in the woods of your home…_'

Eomer saw through the yellow smoke orcs pouring through the trees, black silhouettes against the infernal backdrop of the burning forest. Their grotesque shapes leapt over flames and suddenly a group of screaming children appeared, running for their lives. One child saw Eomer and pointed. The others ran towards him desperately. One orc leapt forwards, grasped a child, and without pause cut its throat with horrible efficiency. The orc turned to Eomer and snarled, dropping the limp child and leaping towards Eomer, cutlass raised. Eomer could only close his eyes. From behind him, a warrior stepped now. The children had fled and Eomer realised he himself could not be seen- it was the elven warrior the children and orcs saw. This is a dream, he told himself, only a dream.... it is not real… Saruman is doing this…

The smoke cleared suddenly for a brief moment and Eomer saw Legolas standing frozen, the light from the inferno gilding his hair and flames reflected in his wide green eyes. He was silent, his mouth open in horror at what they all saw.

The Voice grew stronger now and the images of the forest burning became even clearer. The yellow smoke coalesced into an almost tangible form, it coiled and twisted about the still form of the elf, it wound up his legs and body, and gathered above his head threatening to engulf him. Legolas' eyes were wide open in shock and fear, his lips parted and then the yellow smoke poured into him, and grew denser, stronger, filling the glade with a stench of death, of burning meat. There was the unmistakable sound of a terrified horse screaming somewhere not far away.

Light from the fires caught a glint of steel, made it bloody and red. Eomer turned. Orcs dragged an elven woman between the burning trees, her blue dress ripped open at her breast. Legolas gasped, breathless, suffocating; the Voice like yellow sulphurous smoke smothered and engulfed him. Above it all, Eomer could hear his own breath, heavy, lustful and panting.

Suddenly the smoke seemed to draw back a little; it seemed to swirl and move, thickening in a wall around the woman as she struggled against the leering, mocking orc that held her. It drew up its cutlass and plunged it into her belly, grinning as she twisted in agony and gasped.

Then the smoke walls parted and a tall powerful warrior in shining armour charged into the clearing, he raised his gleaming sword and struck down the orcs who ran from his fury. When he turned Eomer saw his hair was golden, his strong face proud, angry, beautiful. Legolas? No, not Legolas. But even as the Elvenking – for Eomer knew it was he-surveyed the ruin of his forest, the Voice spoke again and there was a hiss and whine of arrows. Thranduil, magnificent and deadly, wielded his sword and the light glanced off the blade, arrows falling away as he did so. He turned, his face fierce, to his foes but one stray arrow hissed past Eomer and pierced flesh, finding its mark. The King stumbled and slowly, unbelieving, looked down. His sword fell heavily to the ground and he sank to his knees, raising his hands to his chest. A slow red stain seeped out between his armour and his neck, spreading over his chest. He raised his eyes and looked straight at Eomer, agony and despair on his face. His lips moved briefly and then suddenly, orcs swarmed over him.

Saruman's voice was suffused with pleasure, '_Yes, while you rutted and wenched, your father, the King, was slain.'_

Eomer saw Legolas stagger, his hand clutched to his heart.

But Saruman's voice twisted onwards, slithered and slid over them, Eomer shuddered as the images formed in the smoke and mists before him. There was a hoarse cry as the image took shape and he saw the full horror.

'_His still breathing body impaled and mounted upon a pole._' The smoke shifted and swirled and Eomer's gaze was pulled back to the burning forest and the dying king. A spear flashed briefly and then plunged down, a horrid sound of tearing flesh and another strangled cry was ripped unwillingly from the throat of Thranduil. The spear was hoisted up high and the weight made the orc bearing it stagger a little at first until others came round and steadied it.

'_Your brothers are slain or taken. And you know what fate awaits those taken in Mirkwood by Dol Guldur._' Orcs gibbered and mocked, shrieking around the bloody banner with its horrid trophy.

'_Mirkwood… bereft of its sons, bereft of its king…its standard broken, trodden into the mud. Oh, you should see what they have done in Mirkwood. You have abandoned her and now orcs rape the children of your dead warriors_.'

Eomer became aware of another voice then, a purer voice chanting, light pushing away the yellow smoke, clearing the sky so it seemed he could look up and see the spire of Orthanc above him…A figure clothed in shining white, a staff raised above its head and clearing the smoke and fog away… this is not real, he told himself. This is some spell.

Legolas gasped and fell to his knees, chest heaving for air. Suddenly Eomer was released from his watching stupor and sank beside the elf. He put his arms around his shoulders. 'Be strong, my heart' he said. Legolas turned to face him, his eyes wide and stunned.

Saruman's Voice lashed out its revenge. '_Oh, now you have seen Mirkwood, seen your dying King, your father. And yet … you… are… here_?'

Suddenly light poured through the smoke and the sky burst through briefly. The mists and clouds turned whiter and the screams and cries of battle faded…

They were in Orthanc. Mirkwood burned, but it was far away.

Gandalf stood nearby. He looked shaken, suddenly exhausted and Eomer thought of the pure voice that had pierced through the yellow smoke. Gandalf leaned on his white staff, looking suddenly very old. When he looked up it seemed he too had suffered some great loss for there was a very great sorrow in his eyes.

Saruman too had fallen back, his hand shook on his staff and he clutched the railing, his gnarled hand like a talon. He pushed himself upright and seemed to gather himself then. For a moment he looked gleeful and triumphant.

Legolas still stared at Eomer, his hands clenched around the man's arms and Eomer suddenly realised it hurt. He loosened the elf's grip and shook him slightly where they knelt together. They stared in each other's eyes, and Eomer saw the loss and vulnerability in the strange green eyes he had seen in both passion and now in despair. Eomer's heart was stricken and he whispered, desperate for this elf to believe him, to believe in him, 'It is not real. It is Saruman's tricks… it is not real.'

Saruman gathered his sullied white robes in one hand and cast his free hand out towards Legolas.

'Why are you here, Legolas Thranduillion?' he sneered, lingering over the last word, 'Have you not heeded Galadriel's warning?' The voice lowered dangerously. 'You would follow _him_, the weak blood of Isildur, even to your _death_?'

Eomer's head shot up. Legolas was staring at the wizard, eyes bright with pain. 'Why did she send you _this_ warning if not to turn you from your path? Do you not hear the cry of your Woods? It burns…It… burns. Nothing is left, only ash. No one is left, only bones. And yet…You… Are…Here.'

A sigh went up from waiting knot of men. Eomer glanced at Legolas. His hands had fallen onto his knees and he breathed quickly, still sucking in great gulps of breath. Then Legolas lifted his head and let it fall back like he would howl, but he made no sound. Only he opened his eyes and gazed skywards.

'The words of this wizard are poison, dripped into the ears of those who would listen.' It was Gimli who spoke, his voice like gravel to those who heard it after Saruman's fluid and comforting tones. Gimli spoke loudly, grinding out the words. But Gimli was like the mountain, solid, unyielding, steadfast.

'The words of Saruman stand on their heads,' the dwarf was growling, gripping the handle of his axe. 'In the language of Orthanc help means ruin and saving means slaying, that is plain.* Why then would we believe what you tell our friend here about the forest?' he demanded. 'And, more to the point, how would you know unless you had something to do with it?' He planted his feet squarely apart and thwacked the haft of his axe against his open hand. His strong deep voice rumbled through the crowd, breaking the mesmerising hold like rocks 'How could you know unless you had some part in this destruction?'

'Peace!' said Saruman, but they could detect the glitter in his eyes then, 'I do not yet speak to you Gimli son of Gloin. Far away is your home and small concerns are the troubles of this land or the forest.'*

'Not true,' interrupted the dwarf once again. 'This is my friend. These' and he threw his hand out to encompass all those who stood there, 'these are my friends and I would know, Saruman the Deceiver.'

Saruman suddenly stooped low over the railing and hissed at the name of the Dark Lord, 'You _dare_….' He raised his staff. Gandalf stirred from where he still leant heavily on his own white staff. But Saruman did not yet strike.

'Saruman the Deceiver!' repeated Gimli defiantly. 'What part have YOU played in this war? HOW do you know that Mirkwood has fallen, for I do not believe you!'

'Fools!' spat the wizard. 'You know nothing of the high arts! You know nothing! You think this old conjurer is a wizard?' He pointed at Gandalf. 'He uses his arts to make coloured lights and smoke rings! How that does offend the higher powers! How do I know? I have this!' He swept from under his cloak a strange globe. Its black impenetrable surface seemed to draw all eyes to it, to suck in the light and hold their gaze. 'This is how I know.'

Suddenly Gandalf stepped forth. He gathered himself and pointed his staff at Saruman. 'You, Saruman, have said quite enough!' he said sternly. 'I will not allow you to deceive any more. You have become a fool, and yet pitiable. You might still have turned from folly and evil and been of service. But you choose to stay and gnaw at old plots. Stay then, but I warn you, you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hand from the east stretch out and take you. Saruman!' he cried and his voice grew in power and authority. 'Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White who has returned from death. You have no colour now, and I cast you from the order and from the council.'*

He raised his voice and spoke in a clear cold voice. 'Saruman, your staff is broken!' There was a crack and the staff split asunder in Saruman's hands and the head of it fell at Gandalf's feet.* With a cry Saruman fell back and as he did so, the strange black globe surged with light and as if he had been scalded; it almost jumped from his hands and rolled onto the floor. Saruman sprang after it, grasping but too late. The globe rolled along the floor and slipped between the railings. It plummeted below onto the black stone steps and the step rang and cracked under the impetus. The stair cracked and splintered in a shower of sparks but the globe was unharmed. It rolled on down the steps, a globe of crystal, dark but glowing with a heart of fire. It landed with a soft splash in the water that lapped about the foot of the tower. The water gave a slow greenish glow.

Suddenly Pippin darted out from beside Eomer and although he quickly put his hand out to stop the hobbit, his reflexes were slow and leaden and too late. The hobbit stooped and pulled the globe from the water.

'Here, my lad, I think I will take that.' Gandalf was saying and he leaned down to Pippin and scooped it up, hiding it from view beneath his white robes.' I will take care of this. It does not belong to Saruman now but another.' He glanced at Aragorn.

'It is the end,' said Gandalf. He sounded tired and he drew his cloak about him, 'Let us go.' He walked slowly to where Legolas stood with Eomer, his eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. The wizard looked drawn, his skin almost grey with exhaustion. He glanced at Eomer and smiled slightly. 'I think we will take him from here. Thank you, Eomer.'

Eomer found himself quietly but kindly pushed out of the way. Gandalf lay his hand on Legolas' wet cheek with immense tenderness and looked into his eyes. 'Come now, Legolas. You and I must talk.' He gently took the elf's arm.

Gimli was beside him, and he looked up at the man with deep eyes full of concern. 'It's alright lad, we'll take care of him.' He took Legolas' arm on one side and Aragorn stood with him. Aragorn did not look at anyone.

Legolas shook his head and pulled away from them. He spread out his hands in a gesture that seemed both of stilling them and defeat. He turned towards Eomer but looked away, avoiding his gaze. He said simply, 'I am sorry.' He looked quickly at the man and then away, as if he could not bear the sympathy.

And then Gimli pulled on Legolas' arm and with utmost tenderness, guided him away. The elf followed as if stunned.

Eomer stood bereft, watching them depart. He had no more part to play in this – he had been a distraction. It was as Legolas had said, 'It is what it is and no more'. And it had been enough, he had thought. But he found it was not.

tbc

X

* TTT

The yellow smoke image is a small tribute, to Ithilien's fabulous story, The Hunting Trip, which –if you are fairly new to Fanfic you may not have read. It's one of the best Legolas stories on the site and I urge you to go and read it. Ithilien writes under the name Anarithilien now and it's thanks to her, as always for making this better and the punctuation not as irritating as it might have been!

Also, well… I know I said one more chapter…but actually, it looks like there are a few more to come yet - blame it on Anarithilien if you like- and Vectis and Mienepies and Wantanelf for being very demanding! Thank you Ashley for the nice comment and other reviewers, Red and Krahl for reviewing. Twilightdwarflord- glad you liked the Gimli-Nana reference! I admit to being pleased with that one.

Sal99 – yes, the tattoos are on all the limbs because orcs and spiders don't leave much that can be identified after they have finished and it's a way of identifying bodies/ parts. Yes, it is grim, but Mirkwood is a place where the Shadow has flourished and the White Council were persuaded over and over again, by Saruman, that the Necromancer was no real threat.


	14. Chapter 14:The Palantir

Chapter 14: The Palantir

They had ridden quickly out of Orthanc. Gimli had immediately got up behind Legolas and wrapped his arms protectively around him. The elf had simply done what he was told and that alone was cause to worry. The Fellowship rode in a tight band, both hobbits taking it in turns to watch over Strider and Gandalf, for Gimli had Legolas and the other two were also shaken.

The road passed slowly, winding down the valley. Now further, now nearer, the Isen flowed on its stony bed. Night came down from the mountains. All the mists were gone. A chill wind blew. The moon, now waxing round, filled the eastern sky with a pale cold sheen. The wide plains opened before them. *

After many hours riding hard across the empty plains, Théoden called a halt in a heather covered glen, the soft purple giving them relief from the cold horror of Orthanc. Tall oaks clustered at the foot of the hills and bright green fronds of new growth peered from the dead bracken. Spring crept out from the frosts of winter. Somewhere nearby, there was the sound of a mountain stream hurrying on its way to the wide Anduin. Pippin hoped Legolas might notice the green ferns and the purple heather and take some relief from it but he seemed withdrawn into himself. When the horse he and Gimli shared, Arod, butted its nose into him, he barely noticed, stroking it absently.

Horses stood with tails swishing, heads low and noses together whilst their riders pitched the King's tent and others set up camp. On the fringes of this, the Fellowship moved quietly around making their own small camp. They busied themselves with the small chores. Gimli coaxed a fire from dry bracken and kindling and Merry unpacked the little provision taken from the store room at Orthanc just before they left. No one really looked at each other, and especially not at Legolas. He stood apart, arms crossed over his chest holding his bow. Pippin thought he looked like he was hugging himself.

When the sun had gone and the camp fire crackled, Gandalf appeared, striding quickly up from the King's tent to the Fellowship's little circle. He spared one swift glance at the silent elf, who was now restlessly pacing the perimeter of the small camp. The wizard twitched his nose.

'Here, give me some of the South Farthing, Merry. I need smoke as I have not for many a year.'

He settled comfortably between Aragorn and Gimli and stuffed the bowl of his pipe chock full of weed, tapped it down impatiently and struck a flame. He puffed quietly until it lit and then sighed, leaned back and gazed into the flames.

Pippin stole first one look at the wizard, then, as Gandalf seemed absorbed in his pipe and the red glowing firelight, he stared more openly. Gandalf had made Saruman yield, he had stopped the awful visions of Mirkwood burning, he had broken Saruman's staff. Suddenly the homely old wizard Pippin was travelling with seemed dreadful and powerful. He had kept the black stone globe and knew what it could do.

Pippin remembered the sudden warmth he had felt when he picked up the globe. Merry said that Gandalf told him it was a Seeing Stone, a palantir, and he wondered if that was how Saruman knew what had happened in Mirkwood…he wondered if Gandalf would look in it to see where Frodo was, and suddenly he felt a tremendous pang of loneliness. It seemed such a long time ago that they had been parted, and the hurt was like a raw cut that he couldn't help rubbing. He thought Legolas might understand and glanced over at the elf who had stopped pacing and now stood, silent and still, peering North and Eastwards as if listening for something he could no longer hear.

'Have I grown a second head Peregrine Took?' Pippin suddenly realised Gandalf was now watching him.

Pippin shook his head hurriedly, 'No... Just... well'

'Spit it out'

'Well...I was just wondering what that Palantir can do,' Pippin blurted out. 'I wondered if we could see Frodo perhaps…?' he finished, hanging his head. He dug into the earth with his nail, not wanting to meet the bright blue eyes of the Wizard.

Pippin did not see the sudden pain flicker across Gandalf's face and the softening of his eyes. 'Ah. Well, it is unlikely. These stones were used by the ancient Kings of Numenor to speak across far distances, one to another. I do not know if it can cast its gaze elsewhere.'

'But you could try?' Pippin asked hopefully.

Gandalf shook his head regretfully, 'No, Pippin. I will not try. I would not wish to reveal myself to the Enemy. Now,' he pulled his hat over his eyes abruptly, 'be quiet and let me think.'

'But what about Legolas?' Pippin blurted on. 'Can't you let him look? To see if what Saruman said was true?' Legolas had turned briefly towards them, the firelight sharpening his features, his green eyes glittered.

Gandalf met the elf's gaze steadily and it was Legolas who looked away first. Gandalf winced; the shame in the elf's eyes seemed more than he could bear.

'Enough, Pippin. Quietly now.' Gandalf patted the hobbit's shoulder kindly, but Pippin looked away and Merry too, would not look up. Gimli was pretending to busy himself with the fire but he had pulled his hood over his head and his eyes were in shadow.

Sitting with his back against a hawthorn tree and his long legs stretched out, Aragorn watched his companions with steady concern. Legolas had moved further away from the fire and stood silently, staring out over the steppe. A stray breeze stroked its fingers through his winter grass hair. Aragorn stirred suddenly and leaned forwards. He reached for a long stick near the camp fire and prodded the kindling irritably so it caught and flared into life.

The sudden movement at the edge of the fire seemed to stir them all out of their reverie. Abruptly, Gandalf stood, dusting down his white robes and for a minute, grumbled about the practicality of grey rather than white. Pippin smiled in spite of himself.

Gandalf glanced up at the darkening sky 'I must return to Théoden and decide which way we will take. I cannot think that Saruman has finished with us.'

'Even though his venom has been drawn?' Gimli looked up, the firelight catching glints of gold in his chestnut beard. 'It is well that Treebeard has agreed to keep him safe,' he continued approvingly. He lifted his head and regarded Gandalf warmly, 'He will be locked up that tower for centuries.'

'If Sauron does not come for him first,' added Aragorn. Gandalf looked thoughtfully at the Ranger but did not reply. Aragorn studied the silent wizard. 'Do you think there is some other fate that awaits him?'

Gandalf shook his head slowly, 'I cannot tell for sure… but he is not finished.' He glanced over towards Legolas. 'We have between us ruined everything for him… I fear he will have his revenge. What he showed us could be what has passed, what is now… or what is yet to come…' he sighed. 'I do not know which of those is worst.'

'If it hasn't happened yet, then why can't we send a message to Legolas' father warning him?' Pippin said suddenly relieved.

Gandalf turned to him and Pippin saw such a look of compassion in his eyes that it caught his breath. 'And what good will that do, Peregrine Took? Do you think Thranduil is not already at war? What can we do?' The wizard's shoulders seemed to slump then, and he passed his hand over his eyes. 'I am weary, else I should have more hope. No, I fear that even should we ride for Mirkwood instead of Gondor, we could do little to change the outcome… No, our best hope is still with Frodo and Sam.' As he made his way between the men of Rohan towards the king's tent, Gandalf seemed old. Suddenly the weight of years seemed to be on his shoulders and he leaned on his staff as he walked.

'Pip, give me a hand with this.' Merry's voice startled him from his reverie and he quickly scuttled towards his cousin as he dumped an armful of kindling near the fire.

'We won't need more than that I don't think,' Gimli was saying, eyeing the bundle. 'We will not wish to keep it burning through the night.'

Pippin stepped over Merry's blanket and discarded packs, as he did so, Legolas stepped out of his way. Pippin stole a shy glance at the elf, but Legolas turned his head slightly and looked away.

Pippin found himself standing near the fire and glanced down at the round shape left beneath the wizard's blanket. Warmth seemed to emanate from it, and he felt mesmerised. Without realising it, he found himself at the place Gandalf had been settled, his foot against the globe beneath the blanket. He stared down, eyes wide.

Abruptly, he felt Merry nudge him and guiltily looked up at his cousin. Merry was watching him with knowing concern. He gave Pippin a look and then tipped his head towards Legolas. Pippin looked blank and Merry frowned at him, nodding towards Legolas again. 'He _can_ hear you, stupid' he muttered. 'How would you feel if it was the Shire they were talking about?'

Pippin scrunched his face up in remorse, all thoughts of the palantir gone. 'I never think,' he mourned. 'I wish I did but I don't. It just all sort of slips out somehow.' He cast his gaze down and twisted one foot into the dust. 'I thought it was a good idea.'

Merry relented. 'Legolas knows you don't mean anything. He knows you are just concerned. We're his friends aren't we?'

Pip brightened. 'Of course we are! We should cheer him up! You know I am good at that.' In fact, he already had a plan. Gandalf might not approve but Pippin was quite sure he would be helping Legolas, whom he liked, and if he was honest, it would help his own peace of mind. He had only to wait until dark.

'Yes. Yes you are Pip. You have a think about that but don't do anything without me'

'Of course not, Merry.' But Pippin hugged his idea to himself. Merry would try to stop him if he knew. Merry was being very sensible and Pippin was feeling Tookish and brave. And the Palantir fascinated him. He could not stop thinking about it, its warm smooth surface and the strange fire lit within. There was something about it that called to Pippin as even the Ring had not…..

X

Legolas closed his eyes against the hurt that buried itself in his heart. He knew the Fellowship had closed around him, seeking to protect him, but it was too late for that. Pippin's question about the Palantir had given him a moment's hope, but the steady look in Gandalf's eyes had dashed that. He knew Gandalf was right- he could not risk revealing himself to the Enemy too soon. He hugged the Lorien bow hugged to his chest, but it was all useless. As was he.

'_Mirkwood… bereft of its sons, bereft of its king…its standard broken, trodden into the mud'_ He could see again the bloody trophy hoisted up and hear the hoarse cry of agony. Like a knife it twisted and wrenched. He passed his hand over his eyes.

Surely he would know?

The bond between child and parents broken, _surely he would know_? He searched his heart, for a thread come loose, for a sense of loss but there was nothing. Perhaps those were lies they told about the bond between child and parent? His fierce loving father, his proud warrior brothers with their Woodelf mischief and laughter… how could they _all_ be gone… all of them?

Again and again, he saw the tall spear raised and plunged down, jostled as if it met resistance, then hoisted high on the shoulders of the jeering orcs. Heard again and again that hoarse cry…

'_Orcs rape the children of your dead warriors and yet you are here?'_ Saruman's voice gently questioning, saddened, seeking to understand. He heard again, laid over the burning of the forest and the wizard's voice, the murmuring and quiet cry of passion from Eomer.

'..._brawling and rutting in the gutter with the brats of this petty king while your people spill their blood in the woods of your home…_' The voice uncoiled, this time in his breast and wound its way around his resolve.

He hid his face in his hands. He felt hot with shame that he had indeed rutted like a beast while his warriors died. He had tangled his fingers in the soft fur and yielding flesh of the warrior of Rohan, while his friends, his brothers were slaughtered. And he had not spared a thought.

'_You should see what we did in Mirkwood.'_ Both Saruman and the Uruk at Helm's Deep had uttered those words. How could Legolas have ignored that? He saw again and again, his elven memory fresh and untainted by time, the dreadful wound in the Uruk, pumping its black blood out and soaking the ground, yellow eyes slitted and watching him, it had bared its fanged teeth in a horrid grimace of pain. _'You think you have won, elf,_' he remembered again its panting breath. And now, both Saruman's and the Uruk's voices merged into one grating, gleeful triumphant cry: '_You should see Mirkwood_.' He should have listened, he told himself again, and again. He should have galloped away North and East with never a backward glance.

He heard the screams, saw the woman die, the child's throat slit, the still breathing body hoisted…

Legolas stood up and paced restlessly at the edge of the small camp. His fingers clenched into fists and he let the bow fall from his grasp. It clattered against a granite rock but he strode out of the camp and into the darkness, away from the firelight.

A sentry on guard stood suddenly erect and put his hand out to stop him, but when he saw who it was his hand fell back by his side.

The soft night air cooled Legolas' skin but his shame did not abate. He strode out of the camp to where the tall oaks grew and the leaves unfurled their new green. The sounds of camp grew quieter and finally he could escape from the concerned gaze of his friends, of the curious and horrified stares of men and Gandalf's knowledge of what he had done. Quickly, he seized the lower branch of a tall oak and swung himself up and up, through the branches to the highest and stood, clasping the trunk and staring north and east while tears soaked his face.

A colder breeze from the North stroked his cheek and he leaned into it like a lover's hand. He yearned for the woods of his home then, standing bereft in that tall oak far south. He searched, stretching out his senses, listening to the Song…. He heard the night sounds of the Rohirrim, and the strange unearthly voices of now distant Fangorn. He stretched out his senses to touch the earth's deep song and the blended songs of star and forest. The voices of his friends murmured in the background like a stream.

He wanted to be home…He wanted his strong, vibrant father to stride down the steps of the stronghold and envelop him in a hug scolding him, and for his brothers to clap him on the shoulder and tease him about the dwarf… He wanted his friends, who would grasp his arm and pull him out to drink far into the night and to dance in the dawn, and for the soft maidens to turn and smile and slip their hands in his.

Instead, the insidious Voice wormed its way into the memories, the glades he wandered in, it slid between himself and those he loved and destroyed everything. _'Have you not heeded Galadriel's warning? … Do you not hear the cry of your Woods? It burns…It… burns. Nothing is left, only ash. No one is left, only bones. And yet…. You… Are…Here.'_

He strained to hear the song of his home, for the subtle moss and green sounds, for the shadows etched against the leafy sunlight that filtered through the dense canopy. But there was only silence. And he wondered when it had happened that he had stopped listening for it, the call of home...

His face was wet, the stars blurred and shimmering. Absolute loss clutched his heart and tore its way through him. His father, not his king, but his loving fiercely proud father… he could not think on what Saruman had said. Could not bear it for he thought his heart might break if it were true. And his brothers…it could not be true. Surely he would feel something? Some great shattering of his fea?

It made Galadriel's warning irrelevant now. He had sworn to follow Aragorn anyway, to the very ends of the Earth.

In the darkness the elf squeezed his eyes shut. He did not fear death and he did not fear the Dead. He feared the farewells, the parting of ways with those he might never, ever meet again, not until the ending of the world. But now, what was there left to return to?

Whatever Saruman's intention, Legolas Thranduillion was now resolved.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and blinked, settling his face into the stoic Woodelf mask. He took a breath of the cold north breeze and then descended.

He found Eomer standing outside the King's tent.

For a moment he watched unobserved. Hair thicker and coarser than his own waved down the broad back. He remembered the strong muscles beneath the fabric and chain mail, the heavy flesh, exotic scent … and then the cries of passion overlying the dreadful scene of his father's death, and he curled up inside.

Eomer did not deserve his approbation though. The passion had been mutual. He did not want Eomer to feel the shame that he did. It was not his home that burned while he had … Eomer had been nothing but honourable.

He reached out to Eomer's shoulder and the man turned. His eyes widened and lips parted slightly.

'Shhh' Legolas did not smile and Eomer followed him without question.

*

Eomer had been carefully avoiding the Fellowship. He had been sunk in thoughts of the elf and when Legolas reached for him, it was as though his own thoughts had conjured him up out of the mist.

He had been feeling superfluous for the dwarf and ranger had scooped Legolas up after Gandalf had released them from the dreadful vision and he had not spoken to him since… He had watched the elf from a distance as they rode from Orthanc, his bright hair blowing back in the wind, his face impassive. Eomer had tried not to stare but could not help it. Legolas was the son of the Elvenking. Oh Beama's bollocks- he had thought, chewing his lip. He had thought Legolas was a scout or elven warrior, some companion of Aragorn, but not that… he winced. His head had spun and he had sat down quickly as the realisation sunk in. But even then, if the elven king was dead… did that make Legolas king? He had buried his head in his hands but could not, in truth, really regret one second of their passion and friendship.

Only after Legolas had explained the runes inked onto his skin had Eomer to think about what this was costing Legolas to fight their war, when war marched upon his own lands so thoroughly; he knew that the great forest and the elves there were the bulk stalwart against the enemy in the north and east, buffering the lands of Rhovanion and guarding the northern passes of the Misty Mountains. If they had fallen so completely as Saruman said, then Gimli would also wish to depart for his own lands too must fall. It was all falling apart, after victory had been theirs all too briefly. Aragorn must leave for Gondor and Eomer had determined to go with him… unless… unless he was asked to go North with another…

So it was a strange shock when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He turned to see Legolas standing behind him with such loss in his eyes that Eomer's heart tightened. Without a word the elf turned and Eomer followed without question but a strange excitement and dread for what he might do, what he might say in this state of utter despair.

They had slipped out of the camp to a stand of blackthorn trees, a light foam of blossom drifted across their bare branches. Here Legolas had stared at the man and with a gentleness he had not experienced before, the man was unclothed and kissed. Hands slid over his shoulders, feeling the bunched muscles beneath the skin, stroked him and caressed him with a compassion that had him undone. The elf took his face in his hands with impossible tenderness and kissed him, and they lay together on the grass beneath the blackthorn blossom and stars. The elf had said nothing but Eomer felt deep in his heart then that the world had righted itself. He was forgiven, he was innocent. He had no part in the elf's pain. He had given and received. He was loved.

'I would follow you…' he began to say but the elf put his finger on his lips and kissed him again instead.

*

Aragorn leaned on one elbow, throwing small twigs into the fire and listening to Merry tell again how many orcs he had killed, and Pippin arguing that Merry had been too scared and that Pippin had really done all the work of raising the Ents. It had been some time since Legolas had turned and left the camp in such distress and night had fallen, so when they saw him returning some hours later, they stopped talking and watched him anxiously. He did not meet their gaze. The elf glanced at where Gimli had carefully stowed the Lorien bow he had let fall and then let his gaze linger on the axe that stood next to it.

Aragorn waited patiently. Elves would not be rushed and woodelves had their own way. He drew on his pipe and savoured the hot tang in his throat and lungs. Stillness settled about them for a moment.

'I saved you some stew,' Merry held out a bowl to Legolas, a little nervously.

Legolas nodded slightly as he took it. His companions tried not to appear to be watching, but they did. Although Legolas ate everything and hungrily, Aragorn felt he knew Legolas well enough now to see he did not taste the food but ate because he needed it.

When he finished, Legolas went to stand to clean the bowl but Pippin held out his hand. 'Here, I'll do that,' he said. Legolas paused and then looked up at first Pippin, then at each one of them. His face crumpled slightly and he looked away.

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

*

Night settled around them and there was only the soft sound of horses snuffling each other. In the distance a hunting owl swooped and the only other sound was the quiet breath of the sentries. Small campfires had been allowed to die. Gandalf had returned to them and now slept even though Gimli snored loudly enough to keep the whole camp awake as far as Pippin was concerned. The hobbit turned over restlessly. He was glad to be back with the Fellowship, for it was almost the Fellowship, apart from Frodo and Sam. He sighed and rolled so he lay on his back looking up at the stars.

Stars here were brighter than in the Shire and unfamiliar. He understood that they comforted Legolas although Pippin couldn't hear them as Legolas said he could. How could you hear stars? Pippin had asked the elf to explain once and he had said they sounded cold, bright, metallic… obvious really. But he said they each sounded different. Pippin looked up wondering what each one sounded like. There was a slightly blue one... perhaps that sounded tinny… and that one...chimed like a bell perhaps?

He thought about Legolas –when he had come back from wherever he had run off, Pippin thought he looked a bit as if he had been crying, but he couldn't have... Legolas was really old and an elf. Pippin was sure elves did not cry, even elves like Legolas who seemed to be very merry one moment and then very sad another. He supposed it was living such a long time you must have lots of time to think about things.

Legolas was moving silently about their camp, Pippin could not see what he did but was aware of movement. And he knew Aragorn was still awake because he could smell the pipeweed.

Aragorn shifted to make room for Legolas. Pippin wondered if he should call Legolas 'Your Majesty' now but Legolas did not seem the type to ever want to be addressed as anything but Legolas… it was strange to think his father was a king...

'You should rest my friend,' Pippin heard Aragorn say quietly. Legolas gave a low bitter laugh.

'Aye, perhaps I should for I shall not rest again in my home. I no longer have a home if what Saruman says is true'

Pippin cringed. He had smelt the burning trees and even worse, the smell of burning meat and had known it was people and horses in the flames. Pippin had tried to block out the sound of screaming but he still heard those awful cries in his head – and that strange panting over the top of it- he was not so naïve that he could not recognise what that was, but all the same he had been confused. Then the dreadful sight of the elf who had been speared and hoisted up high above the gibbering triumphant orcs… he shook his head. He didn't think he would ever get rid of that memory.

Pippin was not entirely sure he understood why Saruman had been so angry with Legolas – surely it was Gandalf who caused all the trouble... saved us, corrected the hobbit quickly, thinking how easily he had fallen into old habits again given half a chance.

Pippin tried to imagine what that must be like for Legolas and found himself thinking about Tooks lying dead, or the Shire being so devastated, he shuddered. He would not think it. He would think about Legolas instead… His gaze fell on Gandalf, his white robes pulled up around him and he had thrown his arm over the strange black globe. Pippin stared… remembering again the warmth that had suffused his hand, and the feeling of compulsion… Gandalf had said it was a seeing stone… he remembered again his idea and allowed his eyes to almost close but watched Gandalf through half closed eyes and beneath his lashes. He only had to wait.

*

Aragorn thought he saw Pippin stir restlessly and open his eyes several times. Gandalf lay still, his arm around the palantir. Aragorn mused on the strange black globe. This was one of the Seeing Stones of Arnor, he suspected. He had caught Gandalf's speculative look and thought he knew what was in his old friend's mind.

The air grew colder.

Stars sharp and bright dusted the sky. Cold air drifted around the camp and lay frost across the grass. For a moment Aragorn could see the elf clearly, his eyes downcast and shoulders slightly slumped. In his own chest, a knot tightened and he frowned. It was his fault Legolas stayed. He had wrung the promise from him and that knowledge burned. Inwardly cringing at his own need, Aragorn put his pipe away and pulled his cloak about himself against the cold. He stood and walked to the edge of the camp where Legolas had stationed himself, looking out into the huge empty night. The elf stood silent and still, listening. He did not stir as Aragorn joined him.

Aragorn spoke quietly 'I will understand if you turn, if you walk paths other than mine.'

Legolas turned slowly to the Ranger as if awakening from a dream. The dark night shrouded the Ranger like a cloak and the stars crowned him. Legolas suddenly caught a tremor in the air. He leaned towards it slightly, listening. There was the sound of the wind in a banner fluttering. Steady heartbeat, horses as steady in their hearts as their riders, and amongst them, something else…

'Someone approaches…' he said quietly. And then, he was caught by another feeling, this time the weight of malevolence heavy in the air. Like a thunderstorm approaching, the air tasted metallic, pressure built in his ears. He recognised this. It felt like the south of the forest, like Dol Guldur…

'The enemy moves…' he said, half closing his strange eyes. Aragorn tensed. 'His Eye moves... it searches…' Suddenly the elf's eyes snapped wide open. 'He is here!' he hissed whirling to face the camp. Aragorn drew his sword and the sharp metal ring awoke Gandalf. Even as the wizard cried aloud his discovery of the theft, there came loud cry.

'Pippin!' shouted Merry, throwing off his blanket. Gimli was already standing, his hair bristled but bending to pick up his axe.

Legolas had already leapt over the fire and disappeared into the darkness at the edge of the camp. 'Pippin!' he cried.

The hobbit lay as if in a fit, rigid mouth stretched open, petrified. Gandalf swooped over him, throwing back his wide sleeves to feel the hobbit's forehead. 'Peregrine Took' his voice like a bell, a single note sounding, calling the hobbit back. Pippin's eyes fluttered and then cleared. He looked at Gandalf.

'Gandalf! I am s..sorry' he gasped.

Tbc

* TTT

As always, thanks to Anarithilien and to those of you who have reviewed and written such kind comments. Sal99, Twightdwarflord, Wantanelf, Blume (naughty naughty idea that I think we might use in another fic) Anarithilien, Sandra B and Darkdranzer.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sons of Elrond

Penultimate chapter; mainly Aragorn's pov.

Warning: slightly AU but mainly book verse/ gap fillers although some extra bits added for Elf-worship.

Chapter 15: The Sons of Elrond

Legolas stood silent and still, peering up into the clouds and listening for something that he could not name. He was restless in the way he had been when they were in Moria… every nerve stretched. He felt the same metallic taste and thunder in his ears that he had when near Dol Guldur- and it was getting more intense. He had thought that it was Pippin looking in the palantir, but even now with the dark globe swathed once more, the pressure grew. He could hardly breathe.

He glanced across to Gandalf who was preparing to leave. He was shoving his pipe and blanket into the small bag that was all he carried as luggage and hurrying Merry to gather together his and Pippin's things. Aragorn was steadily handing things to Gandalf and they spoke of the journey. Gandalf was leaving now, taking Pippin with him to Minas Tirith, while Théoden was to return to Helm's Deep and from there on to the muster he had called.

The Elf turned back to the East... he could see a faint glow in the sky, far away over the mountains and that was Mordor. He knew Helm's Deep had been a mere precursor to the terrible assault planned by the Enemy. He thought of his woodland home and his heart twisted. Closing his eyes briefly, he pushed away thoughts of home. It would do no good now. If they were dead, they were already dead- he could do no more. If they yet lived, he sent a prayer to Elbereth to light a way for them in the darkness of the shadow.

Suddenly the metal taste flooded his mouth like blood. He heard the sound of huge wings far off but drawing closer, and his first thought was Smaug. But it couldn't be. Similar but unformed, without the cunning of a dragon, huge, reptilian but this mind was almost absent... instead, another…

Legolas gasped in recognition.

He whirled about, stringing his bow and plucking an arrow from his quiver.

'Gandalf!' he hissed, 'Nazgul!'

'Wha…?' began Merry but the Elf's hand was already clamped over his mouth and stifled the rest.

'Silence. Be still!' commanded the Wizard and though his voice was hushed all the men fell silent.

Legolas looked up, Merry frozen against him. The stars suddenly faded and then sailed out again. He heard the soughing of great leathery wings and the wind rushed past. For a moment he was reminded of Smaug but he knew this was the same as the winged creature of Sauron he had brought down on the eastern shore. An unearthly screech ripped the night apart and he buried his head against Merry's. Nazgul. They had been found.

Several of the riders cried out, and crouched, holding their arms above their heads as if to ward off a blow from above. A blind fear and a deadly cold fell on them.* The horses stamped and whinnied in fear.

Legolas could feel it searching for them… it was aware of him and he felt the sharp edge of its malice and lust shear against his mind.

He stood upright against the stars and bent his long bow. The Nazgul circled and swooped back. Legolas fixed upon the huge shadow that blotted out the stars, and sighted along the arrow. He pulled back the string as far as he could, muscles smooth and gliding. He felt time coalesce into this one moment and he breathed out, flicking his fingers open and let it fly. The arrow screamed past, a silver bolt into the sky. A wailing shriek pierced the night and then trailed off. The company stood frozen, blood chilled and eyes wide, staring into the darkness after the creature.

Then there was a mighty crash somewhere over the Isen and distantly, wailing came again but further away. It was the wounded beast that wailed but who knew whether the Nazgul stayed with its fallen mount or hunted alone.

'What in all of Arda was that?' Eomer came to stand beside Legolas, who was still staring, leaning forward, searching for sound or sign that evil was yet abroad

'That was the Nazgul,' said Gandalf urgently. 'They have been mounted once more I see, and this time, not mortal horses but winged creatures. That was a mighty shot in the dark, my friend, and not the first one you have brought down. So says Aragorn.' He clapped Legolas on the shoulder and smiled.

'I think you have bought us a little time but we must use it wisely.' He continued, 'That Nazgul was, I suspect, for Saruman not for Pippin. Not yet anyway. Even Sauron has not had time to respond to what he has now seen in the palantir. No, I think Sauron wants to know what Saruman has been up to- and that Nazgul was sent to find out - he does not trust Saruman. Now he has seen a Hobbit in the palantir...' The Wizard put his hand on Pippin's shoulder and steered him towards Shadowfax. 'And he knows the name Baggins.'

The horrible wailing came again, far across the Isen. It trailed like a long leash of sound up into the night. The men stopped and looked as one across the river, frozen in horror, their hair slightly on end.

Only Gandalf seemed oblivious. Instead the Wizard leaped effortlessly up over Shadowfax's back. The great horse snorted and tossed his head restlessly, feeling his rider's urgency. 'Sauron will expect the Nazgul to return with that Hobbit… when he does not, he will suspect Saruman of even more treachery. He will want revenge. It will not be long before he sends others. And this time, he may spare more than one of them.' He looked down at his companions with a strange look in his eyes, and then held out his arms for Pippin. 'I almost pity Saruman. He was once very great and did many noble deeds over the Sea. Alas, his curiosity and scholarliness led him where he should not have gone.'

Aragorn helped Pippin up onto Shadowfax.

'Aragorn.' Gandalf said, 'You have no time to lose. Make haste. I will meet you again in Minas Tirith. Farewell.'

He held the gaze of each of the, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and then Legolas, to whom he gave a gentle smile. 'Oft it looks darkest just before dawn,' he said. And then the horse surged forwards and was away, galloping over the slight rise and disappearing into the night.

*

Eomer threw his saddle across Firefoot's glossy back and reached under the horse to pull the girth tight. He pulled at the straps to check that they were secure and put his hand of the hilt of his sword instinctively checking all was in place. Then finally he placed his helm upon his head and turned to lead Firefoot to the head of the column; that was when he saw Legolas.

In the darkness, the Elf was still, a tall silent shadow against the huge night. He leaned forwards slightly, listening. Every now and again another bloodcurdling wail from the other side of the Isen pierced the absolute silence. Every time it sounded, every man froze and looked up.

One long howl went up into the night, from across the Isen, a long thin wail trailing across the silence and suddenly cut short. The men stopped where they were, looked up. No one moved or spoke. For many minutes they waited but there was no further sound.

Eomer looked towards Legolas again. He stood, every sense alert and strained. Like an arrow held but not released. He led Firefoot towards him but the Elf did not stir, nor cast a backward look over his shoulder.

'We are leaving.' Eomer said quietly, resisting the urge to put a hand on the Elf's shoulder- he felt somehow that was neither his place nor wise. He looked out into the night, but could see nothing except the thin line of the river gleaming silver in the moonlight, and a dark blur of trees at the water's edge. 'What do you hear?' he asked curiously.

'I hear the sound of Shadowfax far over the plains now, galloping faster than the wind. Gandalf urges him on.' The Elf spoke as if in a trance. 'There is a cloud gathering above Minas Tirith. I hear far away, the sound of many horses, steady hearts. And a banner flutters. I can no longer hear the creature. It is dead.' He paused and then turned to look at Eomer. 'I hear the sound of the Isen rushing on to the Sea.' Eomer was caught by the deep, intent, green eyes. The Elf placed his hand fleetingly over Eomer's heart. 'I hear your heartbeat.' He smiled an eldritch smile that held the man utterly.

Eomer went to put his hand over Legolas' but the Elf smiled again and shook his head, darting his eyes towards where the men gathered. 'Gandalf knowing is another matter entirely but you will be _their_ king one day,' he said. 'I have given them enough to talk about. Let them guess who else they heard.'

Eomer started speak, he wanted to say he did not care, but Legolas looked beyond him and a gruff voice came from the dark. 'I think I will ride with you, horselord, the better to acquaint you with the virtues of the Lady of the Golden Wood.' Eomer turned. Gimli strode towards them, thumbs jammed into his belt. He regarded them with bright eyes gleaming in the darkness. 'Yon beastie has stopped its yowling then? Good. Made my hair stand on end.'

Eomer leaped away from Legolas as if he had been stung, and put on a stern face. 'I was just saying – a good shot,' he muttered.

Gimli squinted at him. 'Were you now?' He turned to the Elf who grinned at him mischievously. 'It still only counts as one,' muttered the Dwarf. 'Well, two I suppose since you did shoot down the other on the eastern shore.'

Legolas bowed graciously and Gimli returned the bow with equal graciousness, but Eomer did not miss the gleam in Gimli's eyes as he straightened. Nor did Legolas and he gave a feral grin that made Eomer take a step towards the Elf and want to run his hands over the hard sleek body. Instead he took a breath and turned back towards the waiting men.

*

Aragorn looped the reins over Hasufel's head. Gandalf had gone with Pippin and he remained here with the remaining members of the company. He felt the burden of choice and sighed.

Merry looked up at him. 'Pippin always lands on his feet that one,' he said hopefully. 'I just hope he can look after himself without me there to watch over him.'

Aragorn looked down. 'We are a Fellowship still,' he said solemnly, 'even though two of our company are far from us, and two more ride into war. We four remain. And we must keep faith with each other,' he said.

Merry looked up at him quizzically. 'You're beginning to sound like Gandalf or Legolas, Strider. Now we can't have that. I'll look out for you and you look out for me, and we'll both look out for those two.' He nodded towards Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was looking up at where Eomer sat astride his horse. He reached up his hand and to Aragorn's surprise the Dwarf swung up behind Eomer.

'Indeed we will.' Aragorn laughed softly.

'So, four of the company still remain,' said Aragorn. 'We will ride on together but we shall not go alone as I thought. The king is now determined to set out at once. Since the coming of winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night.'*

'And then whither?' asked Legolas, coming to stand beside him. He stroked Hasufel's long muzzle and the horse whickered softly.

'I do not know,' answered Aragorn slowly, full of doubt and weighing his words carefully, hoping he could still avoid the road to the sea that Galadriel spoke of, hoping to keep them all safe. He felt overwhelmed by the weight of expectation... to be the King? To claim Arwen? To claim Gondor? Could he challenge the might of the Dark Lord? He felt faint with it… and then he felt a steady hand on his shoulder.

'We are with you, Aragorn.' He looked up into the green eyes of Legolas. In the moonlight, he saw his own face reflected strangely. As if the Elf held up a glass to him, he saw a man crowned with stars and noble as in the ancient kings of Numenor. Aragorn gasped when he realised he saw himself. Legolas smiled gently. 'We are with you, Aragorn. I have given you my word, I will follow you wherever you may lead us.'

Aragorn looked at his friend in wonder. He felt the warmth of their friendship and the Elf's tender regard for him dissolve his fear and doubt. He clasped Legolas' arm firmly and tears sprang into his eyes.

*

They rode swiftly through the night, crossing the fords of the Isen. Gimli rode behind Eomer and Legolas rode alongside. Often their knees bumped as the two horses pushed against each other. Gimli raised an indulgent eyebrow – every time, Legolas grazed Eomer's knee, the man jumped. Did he think Legolas was going to grab him? Honestly, these men were a jumpy lot.

Gimli grasped the muscled torso and squeezed curiously. Made like Dwarves these Rohirrim… he stared at the strong back and the muscled thighs in front of him. He was no fool and a seasoned veteran of many a mountain skirmish, and of long months prospecting with only a few other Dwarves for company. He was not inclined to take comfort himself, but he was no stranger to the muffled sounds of passion… he looked speculatively at the man in front of him, and although he did not think anyone else had guessed the truth, he remembered the panting laugh that had overlaid the horror of Mirkwood burning.

Then he caught a flash of teeth in the moonlight and a grin. He realised Legolas had been observing him and seen him squeeze the man. Surely he did not think…? That he himself felt…? Alarmed, he threw his most scorching look at Legolas warning him, hoping that the Elf's farsight could see or even better, _feel_ the searing heat from his gaze.

Legolas laughed and it jolted through Gimli. He had forgotten how glad a sound that was. Legolas still turned away when any looked upon him with pity so Gimli ignored the loss in the Elf's eyes and took every moment of joy that he could. And if that meant Eomer, or even Aragorn giving him comfort… for that matter Théoden still looked at the Elf with something akin to adoration…Whoever it was, as long as it eased his friend's heart, then the Dwarf wished him well.

*

The night wore on and they rode hard. Legolas felt Eomer's eyes upon him and his fingers remembered the man's skin and the soft down of his body. His lips tasted the salt and sweat. He lifted his hand to his face and breathed in the scent of the man and smiled. He turned back to look over his shoulder and sought Eomer's eyes and Gimli tight behind him. But his gaze slid off the man's rapt gaze to beyond, the way they had come, and he put his hand on Arod's neck, stopping him. There was a tremor in the air... He had heard it before but it was nearer, much nearer. Soon.

'Something comes…' He closed his eyes, trying to sift through the sounds of the Rohirrim, the sounds of bits jangling and hoof beats mixed with others… He leaned towards it slightly, listening. There was the sound of the wind in a banner fluttering. Steady heartbeat, horses as steady in their hearts as their riders…

Just then more substantial, he heard a horse galloping. An outrider, one of their own, Legolas caught the notes of the song they all shared but he did not pause to savour it as he might have. He searched for Aragorn and found him at the front of the column. Others had heard the hoof beats now and the whole column paused, wheeling round to gather about their king.

From the darkness a rider approached. Swords ripped from their sheaths and bows were strung.

A rider suddenly emerged from the dark.

'My lord' he said to Théoden, wheeling his horse, which was blowing hard and snorting. It shook its head and foam scattered from its mouth. 'There are horsemen behind us. I thought I heard them as we crossed the Isen but now I am sure.'

At once, the company halted and gathered about the king. Eomer leapt from his horse and stood at the head of the company, sword raised.

The sinking moon was obscured by a great sailing cloud but suddenly it rode clear again. Legolas heard the approaching horsemen, the steady hoof beats measured against the steady heartbeat of both horses and men. He caught a whisper of a different song amongst them, it puzzled him. But before he could think on it, dark shapes came swiftly on the path from the fords. The moonlight glinted here and there on the points of spears. The number of pursuers could not be told but they seemed no fewer than the king's escort.

Legolas did not dismount, nor did he draw his bow or knives. These were no orcs, nor servants of the Enemy... He could not guess at their purpose but there was a familiarity about them.

When they were some fifty paces off, Eomer cried in loud voice, 'Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?'

The pursuers brought their horses to a sudden standstill. A silence followed and then in the moonlight, a horseman could be seen to dismount. He was tall, a dark standing shadow. He held his hand up, palm outwards in gesture of peace.*

He squinted in the darkness, trying to discern the company. He addressed Eomer since he was the one who had greeted him.

'Rohan? That is a glad word. We seek Aragorn, son of Arathorn.'

Legolas opened his eyes wide. And then shook his head - of course, that was what had been familiar about the men. They had notes of Aragorn's song twined about their hearts. They were kin. That was why he had felt no apprehension. It was familiar and well worn, like a path homewards…

Aragorn had dismounted and clasped the man, exchanging words, but Legolas edged Arod forwards. His gaze moved over the grim faced men, their cloaks identical and pinned only with a star, their expressions grim. He could see their kinship to Aragorn, these lost men of Numenor.

There was someone else, not Dúnedain … he saw two others on great black horses with silver bits and harness. These two riders were taller than the Dúnedain, their faces were familiar although Legolas had never seen them before. Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond and they favoured him greatly. Legolas stared unabashed, as is the way of Mirkwood Elves, for they had great renown as warriors. Black hair and grey eyes, they were so similar that Legolas did not think he could tell them apart, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey. Long swords hung at their sides and they had shields with corresponding devices strapped to their saddles.

They barely registered Legolas.

Their eyes fixed on the two men who embraced. When Aragorn raised his head and met their gaze his face lit first and then dimmed. When Aragorn released Halbarad he next approached the two warriors. He reached up a hand to each of them and they leaned down and clasped him. They did not smile but one leaned down and exchanged words too quiet that even Legolas could not hear, nor did he seek to. The other surveyed the troop of Rohirrim. His eyes alighted briefly on Legolas and were then drawn back to his brother who had straightened and now spoke quietly.

'Who are these riders?' asked Gimli, he had dismounted from Eomer's horse when the strangers approached. Now he swung his axe and stretched. He looked up at Legolas.

'I think these are the sons of Elrond. They are known as great warriors amongst my people. They are mighty slayers of orcs and goblins in the mountains.' He could not hide the slight note of admiration in his voice. Gimli smiled.

'These men that are kin to Aragorn, they too seem mighty fighters. I am glad they are with us. Look at them, stern and grim. I like that. Makes me feel better.' He grunted as Legolas pulled him up to sit behind him. Gimli wriggled to get comfortable. 'I hate to say this but it is much easier without a saddle. The edge of it was digging into my crotch the whole time.' Legolas laughed easily.

Gimli looked across at the troop of grim silent men from the North and the two Elf lords. 'Can Elrond spare them then? Perhaps war does not march upon Rivendell as it marches on our own lands, Legolas?'

'No,' a wry smile played on his lips, 'It does not march upon Imladris as it marches upon ours. Elrond has powers that my lord does not… did not'

Gimli tightened his hold on Legolas, almost as if to stop him from falling. Indeed, thought Legolas, that has been the theme of our discourse of late, mine and Gimli's and Aragorn's. We seek to stop each other from falling and yet, perhaps we cannot.

Instead he said, 'The Dúnedain and the Sons of Elrond! They will be known to the Enemy. It will dismay him to know they ride with the Heir of Isildur.'

'It will dismay him more to know that the Son of Gloin rides with them too!' replied the Dwarf. Legolas laughed aloud and Gimli smiled.

Eomer turned at the sound and watched the two chatting easily.

'I wonder why they have come. Do you think Gandalf sent for them?' Gimli pushed the handle of his axe into his belt and grasped the Elf's waist.

'No. Galadriel.' Legolas let Gimli settle behind him before clucking his tongue to Arod. The horse's ears flickered and he moved off. 'Do you not remember the message from Galadriel to Aragorn?' Legolas half turned towards Gimli, looking down.

''_Where now are the__ Dúnedain__, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed to thee,_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'_

Gimli was silent then, giving them both time to think. The Dúnedain had come, the Grey Company- there was no avoiding it now. He felt Gimli sigh heavily and he said nothing.

He heard Gimli say quietly, 'Just give me an axe and few orcs to swing at,' he muttered, 'and I'll be happy. All this thinking just makes me tired.'

'You sound like Pippin.'

'I feel like Pippin.' But Legolas also noted that Gimli sounded unbearably weary.

Legolas felt Gimli let his head drop against the Elf's back, sleep finally overtaking him. Legolas did not stir and Gimli sighed deeply. 'Forgive me this intrusion, Legolas, but I am weary and must sleep. Dwarves are made for sprinting as you know.'

'As I know.' Legolas said quietly. Arod flicked his ears towards the Elf's voice.

'What do the kin of Aragorn say?' asked Gimli sleepily.

'I do not know. I am not listening.'

'You aren't listening?' Legolas felt the Dwarf come awake, 'Why not?'

He shifted to turn and look at the Dwarf wrapped around his back. He gave Gimli a steady look. 'That would be eavesdropping.' He turned back to look ahead once more. 'And it is rare that the eavesdropper hears anything good. Especially of himself,' he added.

'What is the point of riding with an Elf if he won't eavesdrop?' Gimli prodded Legolas in the ribs. 'Eavesdrop. Now.'

Legolas smiled at the imperious tone, glad that Gimli was more like himself. 'I do not think they have anymore news from our homes than we do,' the Elf replied, and he too felt suddenly weary. 'If they did, Aragorn would have told us by now.'

Gimli paused to think for a moment and then he said, 'Have I told you yet about the caves of Helm's Deep yet? They call them caves but…'

'Yes, you have.' Legolas interrupted, remembering the several occasions that Gimli had regaled him about the wonders of the caverns of Aglarond.

Gimli ignored him, as he had ignored him before. '…these are not caves, they are treasures beyond anything you can imagine…'

'You have told me several times in fact…'

Gimli's voice grew stronger and he felt more real against the Elf's back, more solid. 'The towers of men are as nothing beside the glories I have seen…'

'You have also told Gandalf…'

'Underground lakes that have not been seen by any other living thing, Dwarf, Elf or Man…'

'And Aragorn. And Eomer… in fact I think that is why Gandalf left so suddenly'

'Water unmoved for millennia…'

Gimli's voice rumbled against his back, and it felt comforting. He talked of the caverns deep beneath the earth and made them sound beautiful, spoke of the earth's sculptures, of water that had not been disturbed for time uncounted… Legolas felt himself soothed and let himself fall into the rhythm of Arod. He would not think more on the words of Galadriel, either to him or to Aragorn. Let his feet take him where they would. He remembered a song Bilbo had composed on the return from the Lonely Mountain after the Battle of the Five Armies. He half listened to Gimli and tried to think of the words… _and I will follow if I can… pursuing it with eager feet..? _No…_The road goes ever on and on…_

*

They rode through the night. Stars wheeled above. Legolas tasted the frost of early spring. He lifted his head to catch the faraway scent of pine and snow that came on the drifts of air from the mountains. He tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes and listening to the thin silver song of stars fading into dawn. The jingle of harness and armour mingled with steady hoof beats and heartbeat of the Dúnedain and Rohirrim. He listened to the deep earth notes of the Dwarf snuggled into his back and felt the stirring of another's attention.

He opened his eyes to see one of the sons of Elrond riding close by and regarding him thoughtfully.

'You hear the Song?' the warrior asked. His dark brows and darker eyes held Legolas. There was incipient power in that gaze, even as Elrond. Black hair held in the same braids as the father's, looser than any Wood Elf would deem practical. The great black stallion tossed his head and played with the bit in his mouth.

'Yes.' Legolas answered. 'Do you?' he wondered aloud before he thought. But the warrior did not seem offended, rather he withdrew his gaze from Legolas and looked upwards instead.

'I hear the song of my forebears,' he said and then quite suddenly, he surged forwards and cantered along the line towards the front.

Legolas watched him go. Curiosity prickled him and he wondered what it must be like to have the weight of such history. It was so different from what he knew, what he was. Legolas looked up at the Mariner curiously. Surely the Sons of Elrond did not truly believe their ancestor sailed the sea of night? It seemed so superstitious to practical Elves from the wood…they who had turned aside from the Valar to live in Middle Earth, to tend the forests and to keep the earth's song alive in their hearts and who had deemed it a betrayal to sail across the Sundering Seas.

*

Helm's Deep was suddenly before them. Long shadows ran ahead cast by the sun rising behind them. The mountains were painted pink and gold and the last stars disappeared.

Long notes of many horns rang out to welcome the king and then there was no more time to think because they approached the Deep. Riding three or four abreast over the narrow bridge, Aragorn was aware of Arod just before him. Legolas had gripped Gimli's arms to steady him. Suddenly the two great black horses of his brothers shoved up on either side of him. Like a tide they swept Aragorn onwards and into the stone fortress. There was shouting, and horns echoed off the stone walls to announce the arrival of the king. All was colour and movement. The banner of the King of Rohan was hoisted above the battlements and the sun caught glints of silver off the many spears and shields.

Théoden ordered that food and drink be provided in the keep and he asked that Merry, when he was rested, wait upon him and tell him of the Shire. Aragorn left Legolas and Gimli fussing round the Hobbit whilst he led the Dúnedain into a part of the keep that was away from the other living quarters, saying he wished to take counsel with his kin and gather news from the North.

There was a small courtyard flanked by three towers on the North, West and South and to the East, the thin high wall looked out over the steppe and away to the East. Aragorn led the Dúnedain to this courtyard and they settled in one of the tower rooms there.

Aragorn took another small chamber to himself. He wanted some time to think and to speak with his kin and to hear news of Arwen. He needed it like a thirsty man. It had been so long that he had seen her, held her, breathed her scent… but the message from Arwen had come from Halbarad; it was he who had brought Arwen's gift and he who held it still until such time as Aragorn could unfurl the banner and declare himself.

As he busied himself about unpacking the few things he had brought, he thought again on Elrond's words years earlier… he had been called to Elrond's chamber and there the Lord of Imladris had spoke to him long into the night, telling him again of his ancestry, of tales of Numenor, and of the fall of Isildur. Aragorn had wondered at the time whether Elrond spoke for his, Aragorn's benefit, or for his own. And then he had spoken Aragorn's doom…

'_.. A great doom awaits you, either to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin…"_

He set a small fire burning in the grate. He missed Gandalf now the most and wished for his counsel. Then he leaned his cheek against his hand and stared at the flames as they caught.

The door behind him opened and a long shadow fell across the room. He did not turn. Then another shadow and the door closed.

Elrohir unpinned his silver-grey cloak and cast it carelessly over the wooden table that stood in the centre of the room. He threw himself into one of the three low chairs clustered near the hearth and stretched out his long legs. He steepled his fingers and looked at the man before him.

'Well, you are deep in your thoughts.' Elrohir said looking intently at the man still crouched at the edge of the firelight. 'Is it cold enough for that?' he looked questioningly at the flames that caught and flickered.

Aragorn did not stir. 'You came quickly and with speed,' he observed. 'Was it Galadriel who summoned you?'

'We had word in Imladris that you needed your kin so we set out to take word to the Dúnedain, then we followed you here.' Elrohir shrugged. 'We came upon your tracks on the Plains of Orthanc. We guessed you were close.' he said. 'There was one moment that we thought we were too late. Nazgul flew over us and swooped low. It disappeared into the night and we heard it howling. We thought it had found you… or some unlucky traveller.'

'We tracked it when it fell,' continued Elladan, pulling his gloves off each hand and throwing them to join his brother's silver-grey cloak. He looked around the small room. It was like many other rooms in the Hornburg- sparsely furnished and only a couple of tin candlesticks for ornament. There was no sense of comfort or richness but none of the three occupants cared for that now. All their intent was on war.

'We could not leave it unchallenged but there was no Nazgul to whet my appetite for battle, though I cannot in truth say I was unhappy it had gone.' Elladan went on. He stood near the narrow window and threw open the thick casement window. Cool air rushed in.

'We put the creature out of its misery,' added Elrohir. It had shuffled away from them when they approached, holding one huge leathery wing up, flapping desperately with the other trailing. It had swung its blunt head snarling and gnashing its venomous teeth. But it was too wounded and blind with pain to realise that two elven warriors approached and Elrohir had easily ended its miserable, deformed life.

'Legolas shot it down.' Aragorn eased himself into the chair opposite Elrohir with reluctance, for he knew that Elrond would have sent counsel and he was not sure he wanted to hear it.

Elladan regarded his twin thoughtfully and their eyes met in accord.

Elrohir turned back to Aragorn. 'We have to speak of the road ahead now Aragorn.' Aragorn began to shake his head, he had refused to speak of it with Elrohir on the open road and he had not changed his mind. But Elrohir persisted. 'Even if you do not wish it, my father bid me remind you; _the days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead.'*_

Aragorn leaned back in the chair, hands gripping the arm rests. 'No. It will be a black day indeed before I tread that path.'*

Elladan leaned on the cill of a narrow window cut into the rock. He watched something outside, chin resting in his hand. 'It is already a dark day, brother. Sauron masses his armies and war is upon us.'

Aragorn turned to face them and sighed heavily. How could he make them understand?

'You have need of haste, Aragorn. You must listen to the counsel of my father. He bids you: _Remember the Paths of the Dead_.' Elrohir leaned forwards and said emphatically, 'What choice do you have?'

Aragorn glanced at the satchel Gandalf had given him before he left. He remembered the feel of warmth when he had touched it and the power that had pulsed in his fingertips. Perhaps there was a way to find out…

Elrohir followed his glance and cocked his head to one side.

'What do you have in there, brother?' Elrohir narrowed his grey eyes. 'Something draws me to it and I think it does you also.'

Aragorn looked away. 'A palantir. Saruman had it and gave it up.'

'Ah. Not willingly I think.' Elrohir stood and walked towards the table on which it lay.

Aragorn felt an unreasonable surge of resentment overpower him when he saw Elrohir scoop up the satchel and pause, looking down at the bag. He had already half risen before he realised that Elladan too had moved and was standing carefully between them.

Elrohir stared at them both. He held the leather satchel carefully. 'It calls to me. Does it you?' he scrutinised the Ranger, his brother whom he had taught.

Aragorn became aware of the small movements in his hands, the clenching of his fist. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

Softly, Elrohir continued, 'Power that sings to my Noldo blood, that sings of craft and subtle secret craft at that...

'Tall ships and tall kings

Three times three

What brought they from the foundered land

Over the flowing sea?

Seven stars and seven stones

And one white tree'

Elrohir moved back to where Aragorn was now standing. He stood so close his breath was warm on Aragorn's cheek and their breath mingled. He looked into Aragorn's eyes.

'It is yours by birthright. I will not take that from you, you need not fear.' And he lifted his hand and gently stroked a hair from Aragorn's brow. 'You are coming into your own, Estel.' He smiled tenderly, and Aragorn remembered how the warrior before him had taught him, had helped the child who had swung a sword too heavy for him. Elrohir smiled gently and said, 'You will wrest this stone from the enemy. You must do that now. See where his armies mass and where we should now go.' He held out the heavy bag to Aragorn.

Aragorn put his hand on the leather skin of the satchel. He felt a pulse. It warmed to him. It knew him. It called to him as the Ring had, but subtly different. It was made by the Men of Numenor, perhaps even Fëanor himself, but it was not made by Sauron, it was not his.

Elladan moved to stand with his twin. 'And then I tell you, you will remember the Paths of the Dead…'

Aragorn paused, his hand already lifting the satchel from Elrohir. He looked away.

'I... I cannot.'

Aragorn felt the heat from their bodies, their breath on his face.

With tenderness Elladan asked as he had when Aragorn was a child, 'What do you fear?'

Aragorn turned away. He glanced out of the window where Elladan had been gazing only moments before. It was mid morning and all was quiet, most of the King's troop were resting and the garrison were busy preparing for the muster. The walls were empty apart from one lone sentry. Legolas. He stood on the thin ledge high above the Deeping Combe, gazing out over the empty plains as the sun rose higher in the morning sky and touched the cold stone to gold. Wind blew through his winter grass hair and flattened the grey Lorien cloak around his body.

Aragorn faltered. 'Because it is the road to the Sea,' he said softly.

Elrohir followed his gaze to the sunlit morning. He too saw the elf standing on an impossibly narrow ledge with the breeze lifting his hair. 'I cannot ask.' Aragorn whispered, as much to himself as to his brothers. He could not ask Legolas to sacrifice himself, and he had sworn to follow Aragorn to the ends of the earth if need be.

Aragorn pushed Elladan away, stumbling from the room, and out into the morning. He knew Elrohir watched from the open window and that Elladan had now joined him. The air was cool and he breathed in great gulps when he realised he still clutched the leather satchel with the palantir.

He heard someone call his name and looked up. Legolas was walking swiftly towards him, concern on his fair face. Aragorn held up a hand to stop him and shook his head. Wearily he rubbed his fingers through his dishevelled hair knowing how he must look, begrimed from the ride and lines of exhaustion under his eyes. He caught the look of puzzled hurt on Legolas' face but he could not deal with that now. He did not want to speak to Legolas, feeling only the remnant of his anger at Elrohir.

He knew Legolas was speaking to him, anxiety laced his voice but Aragorn could not speak of it now and merely shook his head.

'Please Legolas, I must go to some quiet chamber alone and take some thought.' He made his way quickly away from Legolas towards the quarters where the Dúnedain were lodged. He burst through the door of the opposite tower and closed it quickly, leaning against the solid oak for a moment. He let his head fall back, he needed solitude, and he needed a quiet place so he could think.

A warmth pulsed beneath his fingers and spread up his arms. He felt an inexorable pull at his consciousness. The Palantir. He needed to look into it. He knew it would answer his questions.

*

Elrohir had not moved from the window. He watched the door to the Dúnedain garrison where Aragorn had disappeared moments before, acutely aware that he was not the only one who watched. Legolas had drifted back into the shadows and had Elrohir not known he was there, he would never have distinguished the Elf in his grey cloak from the shifting grey shadows.

Later, Aragorn had emerged, he had crossed the small empty courtyard to the third tower in the square, that was empty, closely followed by Halbarad.

Elrohir was oddly pleased that Halbarad too had gone. He was sure the man would have insisted when he knew of Aragorn's plan. The brown weathered satchel had still been clutched to his chest as he climbed the narrow stairs to a high chamber. Elladan had turned away with a heavy sigh and thrown himself into the low chair he had vacated only a little while ago while Elrohir had remained by the window looking out.

Legolas too had stood watching but made no move himself to approach Aragorn. Once Aragorn had closed the door, he turned away and stood facing the East wind coming off the steppe. It had drawn its cold fingers through his long hair, pale as wheat, and Elrohir watched for a moment. He remained still, thinking. It was clear that this friendship, this Fellowship had sustained Aragorn throughout the quest, and his doubt lessened because of the strength of his friendship with both Elf and Dwarf. But now it hampered him. The road he needed to take was clear but he sought to avoid it. Because of Legolas. Because Aragorn feared that to take the Paths of the Dead would mean Legolas' death.

Legolas walked away, along the narrow, crumbling edge of the wall which even for Elrohir seemed thin and insubstantial in the morning light.

Elrohir left the small stone room, pulled his cloak about him in the chill spring morning air and followed him.

*

Aragorn ascended the narrow stone steps that wound through the mountain to a high chamber. A narrow slit in the rock let in a long cool sliver of north light and he looked about. There was a simple wooden table and one stool. Other than that, the room was bare.

'This will do,' he said briefly. Halbarad nodded, throwing down a grey cloak and some blankets. 'I am glad you came with me, old friend,' said Aragorn softly, and he reached out to clasp the forearm of the man who had accompanied him near all his journeys. Halbarad had stood with him in many a skirmish, and who had always been his friend. He could not bear the scrutiny of his brothers now, they pushed at him too hard and still he resisted them who had been his mentors for all of his long life. He could not face the thought of that dark road that led to the sea and watched by the Dead.

'No longer doubt who you are, Aragorn.' Halbarad interrupted his thoughts. 'You are the King and you have the right to this. '

Aragorn settled on the low stool and placed the swathed globe on the table before him. He clenched his fists and set his jaw.

'I am for you, Sauron Lord of the Darkness, Lord of the Rings.' And so saying, he swept the cloak from the obsidian globe and pierced it with his deep stare. Instantly, flame and darkness swirled and filled the globe with fire. He grasped the surface between his hands and called out 'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. I come to reclaim what is mine!'

In the depths of the palantir, Aragorn saw it then, an Eye, rimmed with fire, searching, always searching, not for him, for the one precious he had lost… Then a voice in his mind spoke and it was like being burned, a searing terrible voice that sliced open his thoughts and laid them bare

…_so, you have returned…What news? Has the grey one departed and left you alone…Has he drawn your teeth and destroyed your armies that you promised me… I have sent a messenger… This is not for you… You will give him over…_

Aragorn fought himself, fought to hold onto the idea that this was not real- it was _not_ real but only in his head; his hands were not burning, his hair was not on fire and his skin not shrivelled and blackened in the suffocating heat. Aragorn wrestled his mind clear for a brief moment and in that pause, he said

'This is mine. And I will have it back from you.'

Flames ignited all around him and he felt the skin on his hands sear and burn…

*

It was many hours later that Halbarad prised his hands off the dull surface of the palantir again. He wrapped the cloak around his friend with tenderness and raised a cup to his lips. 'Drink this. Miruvor. It is all I have left but you must drink it.' Aragorn did not protest. His skin was tinged with grey and his shoulder slumped heavily. His head bowed. He had seen the terrible armies massing on the borders of Gondor, but more, he had seen the black Corsair ships sailing along the coast. Alone and unwarned, Pelargir would fall under their cruel desire and that he had no other choice now; the days were short indeed and he had need of haste and allies, as Elrond had foreseen. Aragorn would take the Paths of the Dead, the road to the sea.

The daylight was filtering in through the narrow slit, it lay in a single high thin ray across the grey stone. He watched the dust float in the sunlight and he felt the warmth on his skin. He closed his eyes and dropped his head into the fold of his arms while Halbarad cast his own cloak over him and pulled the stool close. Distantly he felt a hand smooth over his pensive brow and as he began to drift asleep, he heard the hum of an old melody.

* TTT and RoTK

Next chapter: Farewells.

(Reviews are nice. Thank you for reviews or thank you if you are thinking of leaving one.)


	16. Chapter 16: The Choice

Special thanks to those who put me on their favourites or alerts – it's always nice to know you have regular readers – Vectis, Arduenna, 2crazyfangirls, Anarithilien, julsa, Ashley Crouch, Eressie, Mechas, Stephanie Lou, Sylvre-Star 189, Theschnauze, Vanimelre Melindel, ovoriel, sUprhiRp, Dreaming-Wolf, Lamiel, StrangerToTheWorld, DarkDranzer

And those reviewers who took the trouble to drop me an encouraging word. I am most grateful to them as they are the ones who keep writers going. I might be tempted to write another if I get enough encouragment!! Hint.

Darkdranzer, mienepies, sal99, twilightdwaflord, Wantanelf, Blume, SandraB, Vectis, Ashley Crouch, Lamiel, Red, Krahl, Dimaranien, Special K the Great, Arduenna, Jenn, Jaye, Corday, Lalaeth, shiro-kuro, Kimsa Ki-Lurria, Vanimelre Melindel. So many thanks to those reviewers- it's what keeps me writing. Or at least, it's what kept me publishing – and certainly writing more chapters than I ever intended. This was supposed to have finished after Chapter 9!!

Special thanks to Anarithilien who put me right on so many things! Especially thank you for the second bit of the last line of the story.

It's been fun writing this but all things come to an end. Last chapter.

Above all else, Elves have a gift with Song.

Chapter 16: The Choice

Gimli slumped on a hard wooden bench with his head on his arms. An empty mug was overturned next to him, and a plate with a half eaten loaf and a gnawed bone beside it. Snores punctuated the hush that lay in the hall. Two Rohirrim warriors half lay in similar positions around the table, and one snored gently on the floor nearby. Gimli snuffled and murmured in his sleep.

He dreamed he was in the marble halls of Erebor. Gold and mithril runes swirled up thin marble columns. The high roof arced above a throng of dwarves, silent and watchful… Gimli stood at the foot of the throne, which was empty. But on the empty seat lay the crown of Thorin. Gimli stared. Behind the throne stood his father, but hazy and insubstantial… and then a hiss and a low guttural voice spoke. But though he could not really hear the words, he knew they were full of threat…Gimli was turning to face the danger, his hairs on end, when he heard a clear voice and light seemed to slowly edge away the shadows. Warmth travelled from his shoulder, and spread through his strong limbs. The scent of pine and moss and woods filled his lungs and he awoke to see Legolas bending over him, hand on his shoulder.

When he opened his eyes, the Elf straightened and a flicker of relief crossed his face.

'You were dreaming, my friend. I think it was not peaceful?'

'No,' Gimli passed a hand over his eyes and tried to focus. He felt numb, the dream still lingered like a smell and he was grateful that Legolas did not pester him and allowed him that moment. 'No, it was not. I dreamed _they_ had returned with their demands that Dain help them find It… but Dain's throne was empty…'

Legolas breathed in sharply. 'It is as you said, Gimli, war marches upon our own lands and even if we could wish for some of our own people, I do not think any would come...'

Gimli swallowed. His throat was dry and Legolas' words were bitter, but true nonetheless. He felt thunder in his head and closed his eyes again, letting his head sink back to rest on his arms once more. It was worse, the room spun in a dizzying speed, not round and round but over and over like he was somersaulting. The dream had unnerved him, indeed, upset him. He did not want to think of the chill in his bones and his blood.

'Gimli! Awake now! It is a dream.' Legolas' voice was insistent and discordant. Gimli batted away the hand that shook him urgently.

He cracked open one eye and peered at the Elf. Legolas was watching him with that unnerving intensity he had. He grunted as much to himself as to Legolas and shook his head slowly. Then wished he hadn't.

'Are you sick?'

Gimli moaned, a long, deep, heartfelt moan that came from his belly and rumbled through his lungs and chest. His hands cradled his head tenderly and he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he had drunk too much of the Rohirrim ale the night before. It had seemed only courteous at the time. Now though, he wished he had not.

'You are sick. I will fetch someone.' He heard the scrape of the bench being pushed back. Quickly he reached out and grabbed the Elf's arm.

'No! No… healers or nurses ...or anyone…' he rasped. His throat was scratchy and dry; he could barely recognise his own voice. 'I am not sick… just a little… under the weather.' He said, hoping the Elf would not guess that the real reason for his less than usual cheer was in the number of upturned mugs strewn across the table in front of him. ''Go and wake Merry.' He mumbled, hoping that would drive Legolas away. But it didn't.

There was a pause and he knew the Elf was probably appraising the state of Gimli's slumbering companions; it was not long before Legolas had concluded correctly, the cause of Gimli's discomfort.

Amusement replaced concern in Legolas' voice. 'You are _ailing_ then?' he asked pertly.

It was obvious the Elf was not going to leave him, and would instead delight in tormenting him. 'Very well, Legolas. I am awake. I am fine. I am in your hands. What do you want?' he said, resisting the urge to clutch his head. Instead he pushed himself upright with his strong forearms and shot Legolas an almost venomous look.

Legolas had seated himself opposite Gimli and regarded him with bright, curious eyes.

'I do not want anything.' Legolas said. Gimli glared at him.

'Merry is not yet awake. He slept like a drunken Dwarf all night and I am glad you did not disturb him with your carousing… It was fine carousing was it not?' Legolas picked up an upturned mug and set it right, quirking an eyebrow at Gimli. 'Do you have a sore head?'

Gimli was mildly indignant. 'Dwarves do not get drunk, unlike Wood Elves,' he declared, taking his cue from Legolas. How could he resist the bait when it was so politely offered?

'Perfectly true,' Legolas picked up several platters nearby, stacking them loudly and irritatingly. 'And therefore, you have no dizziness or army of Dwarves in your skull this morning?' he asked brightly. Gimli glanced briefly at Legolas. 'Then I must insist you visit the Woodland Realm on our way home.' Legolas scraped food from one plate onto another and clashed the knives together. His voice was bright but Gimli knew him well, could hear the slight falter at the word _home_. And his own dream lingered yet.

Just then a finger of cold brushed Gimli's cheek; the door to the hall opened and closed again. Legolas glanced up and his face changed subtly. To Gimli, who knew him well, he looked suddenly vulnerable and he turned to see who had entered.

A tall shadow stood in the doorway. One of the sons of Elrond.

The warrior stood still and regarded them silently, the thin morning light that streamed through the narrow window caught in his silver-grey cloak, long black hair was braided much more loosely than Gimli had grown used to. Elrond's son neither smiled nor raised his hand in greeting and Gimli stared back for a moment, wondering at the strange reserve. He glanced at Legolas, his face impassive too and thought they were like two dogs, warily regarding each other. Gimli however, shrugged and took the initiative; he nodded courteously and stood, intending to greet the newcomer properly. However, the warrior merely nodded briefly and turned to go back out of the door he had just come through.

'They are taciturn these sons of Elrond,' he observed wryly to Legolas.

'They are Noldor.' Legolas replied uncertainly, looking after the warrior.

Gimli snorted. 'You say this as if it explains everything! Perhaps though, to you it does.' He stole a sly look at Legolas. The Elf had pulled the thread from the cuff of his shirt and was picking at another. Gimli wanted to put his hand out to stop him but did not. 'Is there bad blood between you?' he asked curious that a child of Elrond would be so dismissive of a kindred Elf. And Legolas himself, adrift amongst mortals, would he not seek the company of his own? Surely he did not prefer the company of a Dwarf to Elves?

Legolas was shaking his head in response to Gimli's question, still pulling at the loose thread. 'Not that I know. Elrond is revered by all our folk as wise and noble. My lord king has cordial relations with the lord of Imladris.' he answered, and Gimli was pleased at the steadiness of Legolas' voice as he spoke of his father, 'But in Imladris, I think they do not understand our ways.'

'And what ways would those be?' Gimli thought he might already know what the wild Woodelves did that was so disapproved of by their more sedate kin.

'They are different.' His companion shrugged. 'They are interested in the things we are not.' The Elf slid a look at Gimli and the Dwarf wondered if Legolas compared him with the Noldor. It was true that the Khazad had more in common with the clever, cunning Noldor smiths than with fey and dangerous Woodelves. 'They think us wild, untutored, unlettered and savage.'

Gimli would have blushed once to hear his own thoughts echo in the Elf's words but he grinned instead, guessing the Woodelves rather enjoyed their notoriety. Even exaggerated it for guests, he thought, squinting an astute eye at Legolas.

'Well, I will look forward to showing your folk how a Dwarf celebrates,' he chuckled richly - even though his head did hurt, but only a little - and resumed his careful check of the remainder of the Company. 'Merry is still abed?'

'Sleeping still.' Legolas smiled, 'He was so very tired.'

Gimli had a memory from the night before. The Rohirrim had wanted to toast the Dwarf's metalwork and skill, again, hailing him as Ironmaster and the Elf as Longshot. He recalled now that Legolas had found that terribly amusing, but Gimli had seen him gently still his movements as Merry, who had been too tired to concentrate on Legolas' jests, had fallen asleep where he leaned against the Elf. Gimli had no further recollection other than he had enjoyed himself immensely.

'He was indeed tired. And did you tuck him in like a fierce Dwarf Lord?' he teased, reminding Legolas that Gimli had done the same himself for Aragorn not so long ago. 'And Aragorn?' he remembered. Gimli had not seen Aragorn at the revelry and glanced quizzically at Legolas. Ah, there it was. The subtle shift, moving his gaze slightly, almost imperceptible. It was strange that once he thought Legolas inscrutable. He wondered why mention of Aragorn had unsettled Legolas.

'He is with Halbarad,' the Elf answered.

Gimli raised his eyebrow gently and waited. He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. He knew he could wait… in fact it was good to have the silence. Dwarves have the patience of stone. A blackbird sang outside in the morning and nearby, a sleeping Rohirrim rider snuffled and settled back into his dreams.

But Legolas simply sat there, and did not elaborate even in response to Gimli's obviously patient waiting.

Gimli scowled and tugged his beard. 'He is with Halbarad doing what?' And because Dwarves were also creatures of action, he added irritably, 'And yes, we can assume they are talking so don't say talking.'

Legolas closed his mouth and for a moment, he looked amused. Then it faded and he looked serious and concerned. 'He had the Palantir with him.'

Gimli felt a cold dread in his stomach. There was only one reason for Aragorn to take the Palantir with him anywhere; he intended to use it. And even Gandalf had refused to look into it. 'He had what?' he snapped, 'Why did you not go with him? Why did you not stop him?' Even as he spoke he winced – Legolas could not have stopped Aragorn unless he forcibly took the stone from him.

'I tried. He would not be turned.' Hurt flitted almost imperceptibly across the Elf's face and he turned away slightly.

Gimli pulled his beard braids and slowly shook his head. 'Ach- I know. You could not have stopped him once his mind was set.' He paused, hardly daring to think; Frodo and Sam toiling alone across that desolate waste, the heat and smoke and drought of Mordor. The Great Eye searching for them…His own stout heart trembled at the thought and, not for the first time, he wondered at the wisdom of their quest. 'I hope he knows what he is doing. If Gandalf is right and Sauron has control of the stone, then …' He did not elaborate, Legolas would be thinking the same.

Gimli scratched his head, feeling his hair and wishing for a bath, for a comb and clean clothes. He needed to clear his head. Legolas had looked away, frowning, and was anxiously pulling at the loose thread on his sleeve once again. They were all unravelling a little, thought Gimli.

'Gandalf gave the Palantir to Aragorn. He said it was truly Aragorn's.' But there was a trace of uncertainty in Legolas' voice too. 'He would not risk Frodo,' he added more strongly. Gimli nodded. He too believed in Aragorn's strength… but to believe he could regain the Palantir from Sauron himself? And Gandalf feared to look into it?

Legolas paused. He picked a single green thread from his sleeve and considered it. At last he spoke, echoing Gimli's own thoughts, 'I think he will try to wrest the stone from the Enemy… he will try to see what is planned for Minas Tirith.' His voice faltered slightly. 'He… he may look further afield…' Gimli did not ask what Legolas hoped; he too hoped that if Aragorn could wrest the Palantir from Sauron, he would turn his gaze North and East and see for himself if devastation had been wrought in Mirkwood and beyond. Gimli remembered his dream briefly but it was slipping away and he could only remember the sensation of loss and anxiety.

Legolas had unravelled the thread and was now pulling it so the edge of the sleeve was frayed. Gimli, suddenly concerned, reached out to stay Legolas' hand. He caught the long fingers and cradled them gently in his own strong, square hand.

*

It was much lighter in heart, but still heavy in head, that Gimli followed Legolas to the room they had been given for sleeping. He had not seen it yet but Legolas had assured him it was the same they had used when last in Helm's Deep, and that both his and Gimli's packs were still there where they had left them to ride to Orthanc.

The sun was high and warmed the grey stone of the Keep. Most of the Rohirrim were about now and there was a purposeful industriousness about the fortress. Horses whinnied and stamped, and the garrison at Helm's Deep were busy repairing the stone walls where the orcs had rampaged. Gimli found it strange to recall his feelings when they stood on the battlements looking out over the immense and seemingly invincible army of Saruman. Now the sun shone and Spring was in the air. Small white flowers grew between the rocks and a blackbird sang.

Within, Merry still slept deeply in the narrow bed. Legolas' cloak had been slung over the back of a chair, which had been drawn up near the bed and his bow had been laid carefully nearby. Blankets had been tucked neatly around the Hobbit so that only the top of his curly head could be seen, his clothes folded carefully and placed on the other chair. There were clean clothes too, found in some store room. Legolas seemed to be able to find everything; Gimli thought it was an innate elvish ability to locate whatever he needed or a surprisingly detailed knowledge of storerooms.

Legolas leaned over the sleeping hobbit. Gimli caught the expression on his face - a concerned protectiveness and sadness mixed. It was gone before Gimli really had time to register it before Legolas put out a hand and rudely shook the hobbit awake, all tenderness gone and instead was the same irritating smugness with which he had awoken them on many a morning on the long march from Rivendell.

'Wake up Master Sluggard…the sun is high. Come and look at this place while you may.' Merry blinked and groaned. It seemed that Legolas was quite himself once more, thought Gimli, pleased.

'Pippin, go away. I am still asleep.' Merry murmured irritably.

Gimli pushed the Elf out of the way and grinned at the hobbit. 'Come, Merry, I want to show you where I beat the Elf at orc-killing.'

Legolas gave a clear bright laugh. 'By one single orc! And what about the Fell Beasts?'

Merry cracked open one eye and realising who it was who stood there, tried to turn over. But it was no good. They started bickering again the minute he had closed his eyes. He plumped his pillow over his ears but even that could not drown out their voices.

'A Fell Beast does not count as an orc.'

'No, it should count as at least two for BOTH were ridden by Nazgul.'

'You have only shot one of the creatures since we began our contest.'

Eventually Merry could no longer bear it and sat up, blinking and yawning. Gimli sat on the chair where Legolas had spent the night.

'Come on Merry, it is long since others stirred. There is time to show you this fortress and Gimli can tell you how I had to stop orcs from taking off his head with his own axe.' Legolas stretched his long legs out on the bed and put his hands behind his head, in no obvious haste to move despite his words.

Merry yawned again. Gimli thought that he probably missed Pippin and resolved he would take care that Merry would not miss him for long. Merry arose reluctantly and splashed cold water on his face. Rubbing a cloth over his eyes and round his neck, he asked, 'Where is Strider?'

Gimli looked at Legolas, who hesitated briefly, then said, 'In a high chamber of the Burg.' He pursed his lips as if remembering something confusing or unpleasant. 'I cannot tell you if he has either rested or slept last night. He said that he must take some thought, and only his kinsman, Halbarad, went with him; but some dark doubt or care sits upon him.'* Legolas swung himself off the bed and stood up quickly, restlessly, thought Gimli and he wondered if Merry would guess the Elf knew something and was keeping it from him.

But Merry seemed to not notice anything and when he indicated his readiness to join the world again, they went out into the Spring morning.

They walked slowly towards the hall where Gimli had been resting only a little while ago. This was where all food was served and they expected to find the rest of the garrison.

As they entered the stone hall, Gimli was struck by the difference between the Rohirrim and the Dúnedain. The Rohirrim were loud, many dishevelled, all eating and drinking with relish, making plans, talking loudly about the muster. One rider was on his feet, loudly boasting of how many orcs he had single handily killed, there was good-natured laughter and teasing. The Dúnedain, on the other hand, sat together, quiet and focused, keeping only to themselves.

'They are a strange company, these newcomers,' said Gimli to Merry as they walked past the silent group of Men. 'Stout men and lordly they are, and the Riders of Rohan look almost as boys beside them,' he added in a whisper, leaning slightly to wards the Hobbit. 'For they are grim men, worn like the weathered rock for the most part, even as Aragorn himself; and they are silent.'* He pushed Merry towards an empty space on a bench.

At the top table, Théoden was seated and with him, Eomer and one of the sons of Elrond. Legolas pulled out the bench for Merry and Gimli, but Gimli was not really paying attention to what he did. He had half an eye on the Dúnedain and half an eye on the son of Elrond. He had not missed the appraising glances directed towards himself and his companions and he was as suspicious and as curious as were they. Aragorn may trust these Men and Half-Elven Sons of Elrond with his life, but Gimli did not know them and although he liked what he saw so far, he still wanted to be sure that his gut instincts were right.

So he missed the moment when Théoden beckoned to Merry and Legolas. Legolas nudged Merry and nodded towards the King, who beckoned once more, clearly indicating he also wished Legolas to join them Gimli was mildly shocked and secretly pleased when Legolas ignored the summons and pulled plates and bread towards Gimli. Gimli selected a slice of venison and slopped it onto his plate. Then he reached for the bread and tore himself off a chunk in the dwarvish way. Legolas had already heaped food onto his own plate. Gimli poured beer into mugs for both himself and Legolas.

'Oh Vada, do they only have this Dragon's piss?' Legolas muttered, eyeing the foaming mug disapprovingly. 'I suppose the water is not drinkable.'

'No, there is only Dragon's piss,' Gimli allowed the brew to foam lustrously over the top of Legolas' mug and spill over the sides and onto the Elf's fingers. 'So,' he said, mouthful of meat and bread, 'you prefer the company of this Dwarf to more illustrious company?'

'I fear what mischief you will get up to without an Elf to keep you in check,' replied Legolas gloomily, lifting the mug and making a face. 'And Merry needs to do this on his own,' he added, gulping it quickly in case he actually had to taste it.

Gimli cast him a sideways glance, waited until the Elf had a mouthful, and then said innocently, 'Oh? It has nothing to do with the mooncalf eyes young Eomer is making at you?' He smirked. Legolas choked and was now spluttering and glaring at him. The Dwarf raised his mug and toasted his own success, laughing, 'Come now Legolas? We are friends. I am not going to say anything… Anyway, you have quite a reputation now amongst the Rohirrim. Many a poor boy has cast lovesick eyes at you- and many a maid too. And it could have been either and or both.' He grinned. It was the dwarvish way. Meet it head on and make joke out of it. That way everything stayed in perspective.

'Either and or both?' Legolas gasped.

'You know exactly what I mean. It sounded like you had half a dozen with you not one.'

Legolas opened his mouth, outraged, but could not speak. Gimli laughed loudly. 'Fear not, my friend, I do not think others have guessed –Aragorn maybe… Gandalf and me. Eomer is quite safe – you have been almost discrete…for a Woodelf' he grinned, Legolas looked at him like he had grown two heads. 'That little song is what made me guess. I have picked up a fair bit of Sindarin now, you know.' He snorted, 'But that is the least of your problems my friend.'

'You can jest at such a thing?' Legolas stared at the Dwarf. Then slowly, he smiled, his face suddenly relaxing and the light kindling in his eyes.

Gimli raised his mug to his friend and drank deeply. Legolas was right- it was Dragon's piss – he wondered how he could have drunk so much the night before. The stuff in Meduseld was much superior. He opened his mouth to agree with Legolas but the Elf was distracted then. Gimli turned to follow Legolas' gaze.

At the King's table, Merry was standing before Theoden and speaking. Candles had been lit in spite of the daylight, for the hall was dim and the candlelight glowed on knives and pewter goblets. The King's white hair gleamed over his crimson cloak and he leaned towards the Hobbit, a benign smile on his face. There was a scrape of steel and Merry withdrew his elven knife, the gift of Galadriel and laid it before Theoden.

'What is he doing?' Gimli half stood before Legolas pulled him back down.

Theoden lifted the knife and looked at it admiringly, and speaking to Merry. Gimli could not hear what he said but Legolas listened with concentration.

Legolas paused and then said grimly, 'He is pledging himself to Théoden.'

Gimli was appalled, and pulled away from the Elf's restraining hand. He turned furiously to Legolas, 'Then he wishes to serve him when he goes to Minas Tirith? He should not go to war. It is too much. He has not seen battle. Not properly. We must stop him.'

Legolas laid a gentle hand on Gimli's arm. 'What then? You would have him come with us?'

Gimli stared, uncomprehending. Legolas sighed and looked into the Dwarf's eyes.

'Remember the message to Aragorn from Galadriel?

''_Where now are the__ Dúnedain__, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed to thee;_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.'_

Legolas drew his mouth in a thin line and explained, 'Aragorn has been joined by his kin, the Dúnedain. Now he must take the path appointed to him. And the Dead watch that road.' Gimli stared but Legolas continued, relentless. 'We will take the Paths of the Dead, Gimli. It is why Aragorn has gone to look into the Palantir,' he said. And Gimli knew in his heart that Legolas was right. Still he wished the Elf to stop, to not say what was coming. He struggled briefly to pull away from his friend but he was held fast. Legolas caught him, held him, made him look at him as he said, 'It is a prophesy, Gimli. And although Aragorn may wish it otherwise, and you and I wish it otherwise, this is our path now.'

Gimli stared at him. 'What are you saying, Legolas?' He felt a leaden weight settle in his chest. He had convinced himself that Galadriel's warning was no more than a test Legolas had to pass, that they could simply join the muster of Rohan and take the road to Minas Tirith, never nearing the Sea or the blasted gulls. Now with the certainty that Aragorn's path led that way, he felt again a tightness of breath. He could not bear the thought that Legolas would go too…

Legolas continued ruthlessly. 'When Aragorn returns, he will fulfil the prophesy. He will take the Paths of the Dead and we will follow him as we have sworn.' Legolas was watching Gimli closely. He paused and then said more gently, 'Would you have Merry ride then with us? No, better that he rides with Théoden and Eomer. Théoden will keep him safe as we cannot.'

'And you, Legolas? What of you?' he cried angrily, unaware of how loudly he had raised his voice and that concerned glances were cast in their direction. All he knew was that his chest felt tight with the fear that hunched there.

Gimli felt the Elf's hand catch his this time. Not for the first time, it struck Gimli how much more alike they were than different. 'Her warning does not necessarily mean death.' Legolas said gently.

Gimli could not speak for the fear now rising up and choking him.

'It can mean many things.' Legolas continued. Gimli forced himself to look into the Elf's eyes, he was reminded as always of mossy streams running over granite and slate. Legolas sighed and said gently, 'I am sworn to follow him, Gimli. As are you. I could not bear to leave him now, when fear and doubt assail him.'

'He has his kin, his brothers,' Gimli banged his fist on the table and then suddenly, noticed the sudden quiet in the room. But he could not stop. 'He does not need you too.'

Legolas looked hurt and then resolved. His stare hardened slightly and his own voice rose, 'Would you have me foresworn? I will not abandon him, even as you said.'

His own words thrown back at him hit Gimli and the hurt that had choked him burst forth. He stood up, pushing himself away from the table. 'You will not follow him, Legolas!' he cried, 'You will ride with Théoden and Merry instead, if I have to hogtie you myself.'

Abruptly, he realised that the rest of the table had fallen into silence and looked at him. With a cry, he stepped away from the table and walked quickly from the room.

*

Eomer had turned, as did many others, at the Dwarf's outrage. Merry had stood up from where he had knelt at Théoden's feet, his face turned towards his two friends and full of concern. He started to walk towards Legolas but stopped uncertainly.

Eomer frowned, as puzzled by the Dwarf's uncharacteristic outburst as Merry. Gimli wanted Legolas to ride with Théoden? Surely there was no question that they would ride to the Muster and then on to Minas Tirith together? Who did Gimli think Legolas would follow instead? It was surely Aragorn of whom he spoke, but why would their paths be different? He looked down the long table, lined with his warriors eating and talking now in muted voices, to where Legolas still sat.

Legolas had not risen, not stood to go after the Dwarf. Instead he turned back and calmly cut the bread on his platter, carved himself meat carefully and poured himself beer from the jug. This he drank steadily and having drained one mug, poured another and drained that too. Gradually the men began their conversations again, although it was muted and not a few glances were spared for the silent Elf.

Turmoil was within Eomer's breast though he did not show it. Instead he turned to the son of Elrond, the Elf lord beside him and as calmly as Legolas, he poured wine from the jug into his goblet, for this was the King's table. The lord nodded his thanks and although he did not drink immediately, he seemed gracious. Eomer wondered briefly what he thought Gimli had spoken of and wished he could ask but it would be most discourteous to both his guest and to Legolas.

'It seems these two unlikely friends have fallen out.'

Eomer started.

It was the Elf lord who spoke. He glanced at him quickly to make sure he was not imagining it and saw the dark eyes regard him coolly but expectant. Elladan, Eomer remembered he had introduced himself to the King before he was seated next to Eomer.

'It will not be for long,' Eomer said with certainty. He glanced at Merry who now watched Legolas but as if he were not sure whether to approach the Elf or not. 'They are as close as brothers and will not stay angry for long.'

Elladan said nothing. He twirled a sharp white knife between his fingers, watching the light play on the etchings of the blade. 'Will Legolas follow you, do you think?' he asked suddenly, 'Or Aragorn?'

Eomer was taken by surprise. He frowned and turned to the warrior. 'Why would you think he would not follow Aragorn?' he asked carefully.

Elladan looked up then and Eomer was struck by how unlike Legolas he was, although they were both Elves. His muscular frame was that of a swordsman, muscle and bone heavier like a Man but the same grace and steely strength as Legolas was in his movements. His grey eyes though, were haunted by shadows and the weight of his gaze was heavy. Where Legolas was alien and strange and fey, this warrior was serious, more like Aragorn than Legolas… Eomer felt a strange disquiet for Legolas then. He did not like the questions or the sense that Legolas was in some way being judged, and found wanting.

'He is sworn to follow Aragorn,' he replied shortly. 'Why should he follow me?' He could not help asking that bitter question.

The Elf-Lord looked down at the knife and twirled it so it spun and danced between his fingers. 'Even to his own death?' he asked.

Eomer's breath caught. 'What do you mean?'

'Ah.' Elladan gave him a swift appraising glance and then quickly looked back at the knife as it twirled and gleamed in his long fingers. 'He has not told you then? But why would he?'

'Told me what?'

Merry was listening now, Eomer felt him shift and fidget beside him.

'He had a warning from the Lady Galadriel,' The Elf's blade flashed silver, gold, silver, mesmerising. 'Shall I speak it?' his voice was low, almost speaking to himself alone and then he spoke, his voice took on a different note, deeper, quieter so Eomer had to lean towards him to hear the words, 'Legolas Greenleaf…' the Elf lord seemed to linger over the name, 'Long under tree, in joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! For if thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart will then rest in the forest no more….'

Eomer's heart seemed to stop. He could face battle and the prospect of losing loved ones in battle, but to go needlessly to one's death- that was not the way of Men, certainly not the way of the Rohirrim. And he could not believe that Legolas, with all that he was, would squander his own life so needlessly simply because he thought Aragorn would feel better! He swallowed a gasp and turned to face the Elf lord, who was no longer waving the play of light on his blade, but watching Eomer himself with that same intensity he had seen in Legolas.

'I wonder that he did not tell you himself,' murmured Elladan, lowering his grey eyes once more.

Eomer took a breath and clenched his fists under the table. When he spoke, his voice sounded stronger than he felt. 'Whatever it is you think he should have told me, he owes me nothing and Rohan owes him everything. Without Legolas, Théoden would still perhaps be in thrall to Saruman and instead of sitting here exchanging news you would be picking our bones from the orcs.'

The Elf flicked a crumb of bread from his fingers fastidiously. A smile played about his lips and he said almost teasingly, 'Aragorn said you were close.'

Eomer felt heat rise on his skin. Aragorn? What had he said to this strange Elf? What had Legolas told him? Blushing furiously Eomer decided that he trusted Legolas, he was not some trophy. Raising his chin and looking the Elf in the eye he said, 'We are friends, and I am proud that he is my friend. If we are close it does not mean I am his keeper.' He forced himself to stare at his companion. After all, he was surely used to an elven stare by now? When the Elf met his eyes, he did not shy away but blazed defiance.

Elladan smiled more warmly Eomer thought. 'My apologies, Eomer of the Mark. I do not wish to insult you.' Inclining his head slightly to the Man, he waited for Eomer to acknowledge his apology and then said, 'I do not know this Legolas of Mirkwood, although I hear Aragorn speak well of him. And my concern is with him, not this Legolas. It is imperative to my family that Aragorn becomes all that he is destined to be.'

Eomer became aware of the Hobbit, Merry, sitting near and listening, mouth open. Now he spoke up, and he sounded furious, like he was clenching his fists, thought Eomer.

'Well, I _do_ know this Legolas of Mirkwood,' said Merry, echoing the Elf lord's own words with defiance, 'And he is the best of friends. He stood with us when many would have fled, when Nazgul pursued us and wargs attacked and hunted us, he was in the mines of Moria when we were attacked by cave trolls and orcs and the Balrog.' He paused for a moment and Eomer felt ashamed of ever finding Merry amusing. 'And when Orcs had taken Pippin and me, Legolas and Gimli and Aragorn- they never gave up! And his being there stopped at least one hobbit from turning tail and running with all his might back to the Shire.'

Merry stared angrily at the tall Elf lord, sitting beside Eomer. The candlelight glinted off Elladan's raven black hair and he was smiling gently. He seemed unoffended by either Eomer's or Merry's words Eomer mused. He seemed intrigued and more heartened than anything.

Merry however, was oblivious and he continued regardless. 'I do not think Legolas will thank either of you for deciding what he does.' He gave Eomer a furious glance as well as the Elf lord. 'He can be very stubborn. And I should warn you that he can probably hear you although he does not eavesdrop. He says you never hear anything good about yourself. But he can probably hear you without trying very hard.'

Eomer glanced guiltily down the tables towards Legolas ... but he had already gone.

*

Legolas found Gimli, sitting where he thought he would, in the crude forge that was the nearest thing Gimli had to home. It was small and rudimentary, only any good really for mending broken swords and spears and shoeing horses. But it smelt good to Gimli and the heat and noise of hammers and the hiss of hot metal in water comforted him as the woods did Legolas.

When he first approached him, the Dwarf pulled away and so Legolas sat silently nearby, waiting. He did not have to wait long; he never did with Gimli.

'I cannot let you do this,' the Dwarf suddenly burst out, 'so do not ask this of me.'

Legolas did not speak but tilted his head slightly on one side, listening intently. Gimli felt his own heart pounding in his chest like a great hammer and bellows. 'You cannot go, Legolas. We… I… still need you.' The words had burst from him and now freed, hung between them like fireflies… or the globes of fire that once glowed in the caves of his ancestors, in Moria, where he first understood.

Slowly, slowly, the pounding of his hammering heart calmed and became the rhythmic breath of the bellows. It soothed him, as did the steady glow of fire, of slow molten steel running through stone channels, the brightness of it beautiful in the darkness, the close heat from the Earth warming the mountain, and the bones, granite and slate, basalt rock worn smooth… he realised Legolas had not moved and his bright eyes watched the Dwarf gain awareness of himself once more.

'To others here,' Gimli began slowly, seeking the words of his heart, 'your loss will be sad. You have been a friend, an ally. You have helped us to victory here… But to me, it is more. A Dwarf's heart is not given lightly. I do not mean love that I have for a wife, Legolas,' he said quickly at the alarmed look in the Elf's' eye, 'but you are my friend. And for a Dwarf, that is very important.'

Legolas sighed, 'For an Elf too, Elvellon. But I do not see Death for me just yet… not Death of the hroa... the body… perhaps, a different kind of death… she did not say death anyway... she said I would rest no more under the trees of my home... and that could mean that Mirkwood, as you call it,' he could not, even now, resist the curl of his lip, 'is no more' He sighed and bowed his head. 'We are both a long way from home.

'Who knows, Gimli? Who knows? But we have to keep on going, do what we have said we will do and not count the cost… otherwise, would we ever live at all?' And even as he spoke, he knew this was not the Way of Elves, but the Way of Men. He had already lost too much to stop now. He was already caught up in what it meant to be mortal, to count the seconds and to live like a fire burning - not the slow pace of Elvish life, but the fast burning flames of his mortal friends… And he had yet to speak to another to whom he owed a farewell.

'We will leave when Aragorn returns,' he said quietly. 'You and I, Gimli, will ride together. You will ride at my back I hope for I trust your axe will not take off my head.'

Gimli looked away, he could not bear either the hope or sorrow in his friend's eyes. He breathed in deeply and then said, 'It was a good plan of Théoden's. We will ride home together, my friend, when this war is over. Your Wood Elves can test a Dwarf's mettle, if they can stomach it!' he said with a smile.

Swallowing a gasp, Legolas leaned forwards and gazed earnestly into Gimli's eyes. 'Aye. And I will visit Aglarond with you that you may teach this Wood Elf that there is beauty under the earth.'

Gimli would not deny him for the Crown of Durin, so he said, 'And I will visit Fangorn with you that you may teach me the forest's Song.' Gimli felt the long hand close around his and warmth flooded him. He smiled.

'You have to understand now, Legolas.' He said earnestly, desperately perhaps. 'To be friends with a dwarf is to never break your word.' He held the Elf's forest green gaze with his own. 'Now you have given me your word, not even through death can you break it.'

Legolas leaned forwards a little, staring at Gimli so intensely that Gimli had to resist the urge to pull away. Then he felt a strange vibration, like a low sound, deeper than anything he could possibly hear. He felt intensely aware of himself, the love of the strong bones of the earth, the feel of granite and slate, of silver molten and bright, and gold malleable under his clever hands, of the deep song of the mountains…He was overcome with an emotion he had never felt before… of being utterly known. For a moment, he was moved beyond speech. Then he said with immense solemnity and quietness, 'Know this, Legolas. You are my friend and I could not bear to visit those caves again without you.'

*

Eomer stood on the Deeping Wall, gazing across the empty steppe. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows. In his bones and blood he felt cold.

As Elladan had predicted, Aragorn had returned some hours earlier and broken the news to Théoden that he would not ride to the Muster, but had chosen to ride the Paths of the Dead. Eomer had not been the only one shocked at how exhausted Aragorn had looked, his skin had been tinged with grey and he had looked haunted, grim. He had called Legolas and Gimli to him to talk. And now, in the courtyards and stables below, the Dúnedain were preparing to leave. Eomer could hear them from where he stood, but not see them.

There was none of the loud excitement or gusts of laughter that accompanied Eomer's own Eored when they set out. These Men were quiet, unhurried; a scrape of iron on stone, a horse whickering softly, the clink of metal, quiet voices speaking a language Eomer did not understand but that sounded familiar.

Eomer wished not to be found, for a moment of peace so he could think, could bind up in his heart the memories of sun on winter grass hair, of a figure standing high on the cliffs above poised as if for flight, of a few hours in a stone storeroom, with a fire of dry tinder in the tiny hearth and leaning back on one elbow watching him, his Elf warrior, long hair sweeping over one shoulder and the firelight glowing on his skin.

Small white flowers grew in the crevices of stone now that it was Spring. He leaned on the wall and stared out across the steppe, long grass waved in the breeze, for miles and miles. High blue sky above, hot sun overhead and in the distance, far away, he almost imagined he could hear the wild horses running, long manes streaming in the wind, long grass brushing their sides…

He dug his hands into his belt and sighed.

Almost, below his awareness was a note, a lingering drift of pine trees and frost from the mountains. Warmth at his elbow made him turn, and suddenly Legolas stood next to him. Eomer shifted slightly and turned to look at the Elf. That long pale hair was blown back from his face and those tight braids revealed the point of his ear. Eomer still felt a slight shock when he saw that. The cheekbones and full lips, the straight nose made his face strong as well as beautiful, nothing pretty or soft. Eomer looked back over his shoulder at the camp.

'You are going with him?' he said, and he could not help the bitter note in his voice.

Legolas did not reply.

'You will ...' Eomer swallowed. What right did he have to ask anything? 'You will walk the paths of the dead from which no man has returned.

'I am not a man'

'No. You are not... But even so I fear for you.' The Man's hands tightened on the edge of the wall. 'The warning… if you hear the cry of gulls, you will die'

'That is not what she said.'

'That is what she meant.'

'That is one meaning.'

Eomer swallowed and then, determined, he spoke the words of his heart. 'I would follow you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth… to Mirkwood, to Gondor, to Valinor itself… if you would have me.'

*

Legolas turned and stared at him, this man of Rohan, of the steppes and the high blue sky. He smelt of horses and sunlight on the new grass of Spring. His earnest young face turned up towards him. And he was suddenly lost in the anxious, vulnerable brown eyes. Legolas knew Eomer was afraid now that he would be rejected having declared himself and the Elf knew enough to understand how much it cost him to lay himself open like this, to open his heart and be vulnerable.

Legolas smiled gently and lifted his hand to the man's face. He stroked his cheek, feeling the rough fur and soft skin beneath. Exotic musk and the sensuous mouth beckoned him. He wanted to press his lips against the other's, to fill his mouth with his tongue and to sink himself into that heavy sensuous flesh…. He breathed deeply and instead, he whispered 'I will not forget you. Ever. You will live in my memory like a waking dream and I will not forget. Not for all the days of my life.'

He looked away across the steppe, his hand still on the Man's cheek, still rubbing his thumb across the rough fur, seeing in his perfect memory the first time he had set eyes upon the Man – the small band of riders, still bloody from the battle with orcs, and this young Man's fire and courage. His gaze drifted out of focus and somewhere in the middle distance he saw many years away…

'You will be King one day. A King of Men. You will marry some bright lady and father children. ..' He could almost hear the shouting of blond haired children at play, and see the benevolent aging face… 'You will be one of Rohan's greatest kings. The Sea …the Sea will always be close…' he murmured, almost without hearing his own voice.

*

Eomer leaned his cheek into the caress and closed his eyes, filling his own memory with the scent of moss and woods and hay. He wanted to brand his own memory with the image of the elf, tall, impossibly beautiful, alien and strange. He breathed in deeply and when he opened his eyes he saw the elf's own green eyes wide and gazing at him, the cat-pupil huge and dark, he could see his own reflection there, his hair mussed and eyes bright, his lips parted...

'Will we see each other again?' he asked.

Legolas tilted his head. He seemed lost in a moment that was not this one, but elsewhere.

'When we next meet everything will have changed,' he said softly. 'Namarie.' He brought his hand back down and regarded the other intently. Eomer felt a sudden sense of dislocation- like he had back in the cell in Meduseld when he first truly encountered the Elf. He wanted it to start all over. He wanted the frustration and the promise that it held. He wanted Legolas to wait….

But instead, Legolas turned and walked away through the silent grey stones.

Eomer could not hear his footfalls although he knew the Elf drew further away. He stood there a long time, and watched the band of Dúnedain ride out from the Deep. He watched the only rider with bright gold hair streaming behind him, and the smaller figure clinging to his back. He gazed after them, long after they had vanished from sight, unseeing as the day faded and the sky was sprinkled with early stars.

Eomer breathed deeply, the scent of Spring grass was on the air. He picked a long gold hair from his suede tunic. It was paler than his own and recognising its owner, he carefully lifted it and wrapped it round his hand. Remembering there was a velvet pouch unused in his room, he thought how he would place it there, how he would keep it with him forever, like a memory or a song trailing on the wind.

The End.

*RoTK


End file.
